Wreck it Ralph - The Other Gamer
by Epickiller305
Summary: a 17 year old boy gamer leaves the city and enters a small town. after Josh 'The Gamer' has left and began his new life somewhere else. this new 'Gamer' has stumbled over the secrets of his arcade he'll be unlocking mysteries, reviving old enemies, opening old wounds, saving friends, and ways to stay alive! its RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

(Hi this is a spin off on Kevinwon's story (Wreck it Ralph the other gamer) So this story is in between the new one he made Cyrus the virus and The Gamer event. Josh, as you know, left the arcade for a couple of years. The story starts in between these two years. As a new gamer named Jeffrey enters and finds out the secret behind the games.)

 **BTW guys please review tell me if im doing a good job! please!**

Chapter 1- I'm Jeffrey, not Josh!

In Jeffrey's Dream...

Tires of a car screech as it speeds by a park at full speed. Everything goes by quickly becoming a blur, it felt like a dream state slowly fading away. a small girl on the swings swaying back and forth and kids screaming and running away. Gunshots are heard in the background echoing everywhere everything becomes black and a faint voice is heard.

"I love you"

Lightning strikes with a blinding light as thunder follow unleashing a powerful boom causing Jeffrey to wake up. He sits up straight with a sigh and feels dry tears on his cheeks. He looks at his hands and wipes them off looking out the window he sees the gray sky while small drops of rain rolling down and hitting the window.

"There it goes again," he says rubbing his eyes.

He takes the covers off, sits at the edge of his bed rubs his eyes and yawns. Stretching, he walks to his wardrobe and gets dressed putting on a gray sweater and a white shirt with jeans and high top sneakers. He walks to the mirror and looks at himself brushes his hair back then it goes back down. Then feels his neck and finds his necklace which inscribed in it says 'Hero' he sighs then looks to the window seeing it's raining gently as small drops of water rolls down the side of the window. he shakes his head then heads downstairs. He slowly walks down and sees his mother doing the dishes. He makes it t the bottom of the stairs and then sits down on the table.

"Hi mom," Jeffrey says

"Hey, I made you some breakfast. And how did you sleep?" she says as she places the plate before him, cleans her hands with a cloth then goes back to clean the dishes.

"Good," he says and looks at the chair at the end of the table a white small figure flashes in his head of a little girl giggling and it fades away. He closes his eyes and sighs through his nose and looks down.

"I don't like that response is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing really...I just had that dream again...I miss her"

A silence fills the house as that moment passes filling their hearts with sorrow and Jeffrey's mother looks up then down and shakes her head then goes back to cleaning the dishes.

"It's been two years… I miss her too, but like we are at this new town how are you liking it so far? or you are still playing your games"

"No I'm not playing today but I am going to check around"

"Ok, but be careful, just…please"

"Mom this place is not like our old home, but I am going to be careful," he says still eating.

"Ok but you always have to be like that everywhere you go"

"That's true 'he says finishing his food. Looks outside and sees the rain has stopped then pushes his empty plate aside and takes his skateboard, opens the door and looks back at his mother' I'll be back in a few hours"

She nods and waves at him goodbye. He closes the door behind him tosses his skateboard on the floor then hops on and rides down the street.

Around the block, Jeffrey has been listening to his songs while he keeps looking around. He already passed by some fast-food restaurants and parks but nothing that got his interest. Then he looks at his phone to see how much time has passed.

"5 minutes have passed...I still have a lot of time."

Jeffrey looks around again and decided to follow the highway picking up the pace. He then takes out his phone again looking down while changing songs. He isn't paying attention to what's in front of him as he's getting near to an intersection.

Near the end of the block A girl makes it to the street light and presses the button to cross the street she folds her arms and waits. She hears the ground click-clacking as she turns around and sees a kid riding his skateboard looking down on his phone. He isn't stopping and was getting really close to the street, she calls him out to stop but he didn't listen because he's blasting his music. When he got near the busy street, he passed her and she quickly grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back.

Jeffrey feels a sudden jerk from his neck as he gets pulled to the ground and lands on his butt and sees his board kept going then stops in the middle of the road then a big rig truck drives over it snapping it in half as parts and debris fly everywhere. The truck kept going and Jeffrey becomes furious standing up then looks back at who pulled him. He sees a girl with pretty blue eyes that'll pierce through your heart with one look and she has smooth skin and a body of a model, she's seems like his own age around 17 or 18 he was about to go off at her be he stood there looking at her but while she gives him a death glare.

"You know if I wouldn't be here you could have been dead, stupid! don't blast your music like that." She says with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor being inpatient and there was nothing he could have said back, she was right and he should have played attention.

"I'm sorry I'm like that, 'scratches the back of his head looking down then back at her with a smile' and thanks for saving me...uh"

"Brenda"

"Ah thank you, Brenda! My name's Jeffrey, I owe you one for saving my life." She says but looks at him mad but for her, he may be an idiot but a cute one finding herself thinking like that she shakes her head still mad.

"I'm new in town," Jeffrey says scratching his head.

"Oh you are, could have been your last one if I wasn't here"

"Ha! nice OK I get it! I should've paid attention next time. Where are you going anyway?"

"Oh, I'm going to this small arcade by the highway."

"Arcade? Really!? What's it called?" Jeffrey says a bit surprised they still exist and sees the traffic light turns red as the traffic stops. They both start heading down the block while still talking. Jeffrey looks down passing by his wrecked skateboard and looks back at Brenda.

"Litwak's arcade, it's a small place, I got nothing to do at home so I'm going to the arcade once and awhile, it's a great place to kill time, to be honest. My little brother is there with his friends so I'm not lonely." Brenda says looking ahead then turns to look back and sees Jeffrey didn't respond.

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

"Well...yea I'm not much of a talker I'm sorry, I Listen to my music most of the time"

"No don't be, do you have a brother or sister?" she says looking back but sees his face and his eyes become darker.

"I did, but I don't want to talk about it," Jeffrey says looking away and she knows something is wrong.

"What happened?"

"it's a good idea no to talk about it"

"Did they go away? Did they move to a different place" Brenda says getting curious?

Jeffrey gets agitated and looks at her.

"Can you just DROP IT!? I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't scream at me! Gee, I'm sorry"

"It's OK don't be, sorry for screaming." He says but felt regret for screaming but shakes his head.

"its OK it's my fault, I shouldn't be poking around like that.' She looks up and sees they made it to the arcade' well anyway we are here" Brenda says as they both walk in the parking lot of the arcade.

"No kidding this place is small," Jeffrey says looking side to side while nodding.

"Yea it is! Like you are new here, you are going to like this place. Are you a gamer?"

"All my life," Jeffrey says proudly and looks up seeing the sign of the store.

"Great so you'll love this place"

"Thanks for the heads up, HOLD UP! wait you're also a gamer?" He says as they both walk up to the double doors and she looks at him and smiles.

"Yea!" she says pulling the door and wipes her hair aside with sass and walks in as he shakes his head with a chuckle and follows her inside.

Inside Litwaks Arcade...

They both head inside Jeffrey looks around and seeing the place alive with sound effects and songs playing while kids running around and having fun. A wide selection of different arcade games stood all lined up in aisles. He smiles with a bit of excitement but doesn't show it as he took a deep breath taking it all in.

"Look at this one Jeff.' She says and he turns to her as she softly pulls him by the arm leading him down to the middle of the arcade to this game called 'Fix it Felix Jr.' displaying the classic 8-bit graphics' is an oldie but it's great you should try" she says and gives him 25 cents.

"A quarter? Damn that's cheap" He says to himself with a scuff

"No, all the games have different prices but this one's the cheapest, perfect example fucking look at it!" She says and Jeffrey nods but stops and looks at her surprised.

"Where the hell did that come from! Goddam! family friendly here chill! 'Jeffrey says and she looks at him annoyed' Fine! I'll play the game OK"He says placing the quarter in the slot and the music begins to play.

It starts off with a big guy with huge hands sleeping on a stump then a bulldozer comes over by pushing him aside as they start building a hotel in seconds then residents moving in. The big guy gets furious and walk to the side of the building and yells 'I'm gonna wreck it' as he waves his arms in the air. He climbs to the top obliterating everything then the people come out the window and they simultaneously say. 'Fix it Felix.' then a smaller carpenter appears from the other side of the building and takes out his golden hammer and points it to the sky saying ' I can fix it' and then the games start.

"ook um that sucks I gues- 'Brenda screams at him "START PLAYING" and he snaps out of it' Ok fine you need to chill the fuck out, let's go," Jeffrey says placing his hands on the controls as he starts to jump around and repairing Windows.

Brenda sees him being a noob but was really good at this showing promise. He jumps side to side dodging the falling bricks and tapping the Windows repairing everything as he goes.

"Look! Go get the PIE! 'Brenda mentions and Jeffrey notices but almost got hit by a brick but dodges zip his way to the pie and the Carpenter lights up like a Christmas tree' Good! that was close, now you're invincible for a few seconds" she says as Jeffrey took the opportunity and went on his way fixing everything moving on to the next level.

"The hell that pie has? huh...cocaine bet! Bet money! hehe" Jeffrey says whispering himself with a chuckle

This went on for a few minutes then she sees he's getting further and further in the game but something felt different, the difficulty was enhanced than when she played it but saw he's getting near to the top high score.

"ah! son-of-a" he says she looks back at the screen seeing he lost two lives' and was on his last life, just got one chance. He becomes more cautious on every move he makes, He's been real quiet now and focusing really hard until he had one window left and chuckles.

"Ok I better not mess up 'He took a deep breath and jumps while dodging a few but over-shot the last jump slipping to the edge and falls off the screen and dies' SHIT! 'The game over screen appears' Dammit!" he says as he brushes his hair back and sighs deeply.

Jeffrey loses and a clip shows he won a medal with his score imprinted on it. He sees the residents reached the top of the building cheering on and one of them gives Felix a peck on the check and handing him a pie

"Hehe, cocaine is a hell of a drug!" Jeffrey says and sees the others get ready to throw off the wrecking guy of the rooftop.

But on the ground floor another look-alike Felix helps up Ralph and takes him to his stump taps it with his golden hammer and hostels it away. Then 8-bit dust forms around the stump and a moment pass and it fades away seeing a new and improved stump and the wrecking guy wipes a tear from his face and hugs the carpenter and then the game ends.

"Ah! that's cute, everyone wins... could've done that after they took the stump away, but dammit I lost" he says and shrugs it off and notices he's second of the top 5 on the scoreboard.

"Many people love this game," She says walking beside him looking up at the screen.

"Yea cause of that," He says pointing at the happy wrecking guy. Even though they shoved him aside and placed him on a dump where they built their house over where his stump used to be. He sees the top high score is Josh litwaks and narrows his eyes at the last name.

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh! Him, right I forgot, he is the owner's son of this arcade."

"Really? the prodigy here?! I take it back! This kid play games all his life. 'he looks around and sees all the screens of each arcade game the leader-board showing the top score having the same name over, and over, and over again.' this kid's name is on all the arcade games. Like the hell does he do? no life, geez…is he a vampire?" He says turning to her

"Jeffrey stop! Don't be mean He's a legend, The Legend to be exact so they say his name was 'The Gamer' back then, now he's all grown up moved on in life and never came back." She says like saying an ancient story but noticed he didn't pay attention to her but glaring at the scoreboard.

"Aw well, I'll keep that in mind. 'he says under his breath then looks at her' Is there anything else we can play?"

Brenda puts her hand under her chin and thinks then her face lightens up with a smile then pulls him.

"You know, you can tell me, where instead of DRAGGING me!"

She scuffs at his comment and brought him to a go-kart candy game called 'Sugar Rush' then she looks at him.

"This one, it's like Mario Kart but…Candy! let's race you and me 'she says and reaches into her pocket pulls out dust bunnies and finds there is no money left' crap I got no more, you can get more by going to the owner, the one wearing a referee shirt."

"really just like that? Nothing just ask for free money 'he says with a chuckle and shakes his head looking at her'…why aren't we funding this!" Jeffrey says under his breath throwing his hands up

"Just shut up and go! I'll be waiting here for you, don't take too long" she says leaning on the driving seat. The arcade echoed with music from the games as it also felt empty today, there weren't that many kids today cause its Sunday its just a few kids running around.

He smiles and walks on ahead looking side to side searching for the owner then on to the other side of the arcade and spots a middle age man giving out coins from a pouch around his waist to a kid who jumps in joy and runs away. He walks up behind him and taps his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Uh sir"

Litwak turns around and looks at Jeffrey fixing his glasses then a smile spreads across the man's face and his eyes lighten up. Like if he won the lotto or a new car.

"Josh! You're back! Oh, I missed you so much" Litwak says going to hug Jeffrey. He jumps back with his hand out in front of him avoiding the man.

"Umm, I'm not Josh sir," Jeffrey says and Litwak looks at him again fixing his glasses.

"oh my God I'm so sorry kid, I'm getting old, you look so much like my son, He's been gone for a couple of years now at some university, game design, but never came back to check up on his old man. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Jeffrey"

"my apologies Jeffrey here 'hands over some quarters to Jeffrey' have fun here at the arcade," Litwak says and a small kid gently tugs his pants looking up and asks him that his game is happening trouble.

Jeffrey shrugs off on what just happened and walks to the other side going back to Brenda. He sees her already sitting down and. she turns and looks at him with an annoyed face.

"What took you so long?"

"The guy almost gave me a hug"

"Not an excus- wait what? Ha-ha, what made him do that?"

"oh it's because he said I looked like his son, 'he sat down and hands over half of the money to her then places his hands on the steering wheel.' anyway get ready!" She says as they both place in their coins she's smiling getting a strong grip on the driver's wheel.

The theme music goes off, up pops a text saying 'chew your racer' showing a selection of racers. Brenda picks Vanellope von Schweetz and Jeffrey is still trying to pick one. Then he makes up his mind and picks the chocolate theme racer named Rancis Fluggerbutter the screen transitions to them at the starting line with other NPC racers behind them, all revving their engines. A floating marshmallow goes in front of them and starts to count down.

"Ha-ha you chose the chocolate kid your done mate! You're gonna lose!"

"Looks who is talking! Your kart looks like crap!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover! dumb duck! you can't beat me!"

"Actions speak louder than words so let's see if you're all talk!"

The numbers appear before them coming at in 3D counting down '3,2,1...GO!' The Marshmallow flies up going off screen as some the racers got boosted to the front. Both of them also got a perfect start as others behind them got a false start. They went up ramps through a line if items and spirals heading down to gumball canyons and changing from planes to boats and back to karts. They both were always neck in neck fighting for first place. Up came sharp turn then Brenda shifts the gear drifting the turn executing it perfectly but leaves behind a slimy trap and goes down a ramp. Then Jeffrey comes following from behind but does a sloppy turn ramming into a wall and slips on the slimy trap and he spins out. The other karts past by him and from second place he went down to fifth place.

"Gawd dammit! That's BULL!" he says getting frustrated seeing it'll take him now time to go back to second.

"HAHA, what's the matter Jeffrey couldn't take the heat?"

"You wish princess! I'm coming to get you!"

"Don't make me laugh…to late"

"I have a surprise for you 'stick his fist at her and his middle finger slowly rises and she sticks her tongue at him" Jeffrey laughs then gets a strong grip of the wheel, shifting gear and getting speed boosts as he goes full speed, he's dodge attacks from other characters like it was nothing, doing slick moves passing by the racers and he uses the slipstream and speed boost whenever he gots the chance.

He starts to catch up pretty quickly to Brenda. She looks at the map and sees he's coming and becomes nervous but doesn't lose her cool and the fact being they aren't that far apart and she was getting near the finish line. She smiles wickedly and shifts gear gaining speed as she kept going. Seeing that time also isn't her ally no more, she scoffs at the moment but passes by an item box and gets a 'special item' seeing what it was she chuckles under her breath knowing to use this to her advantage waiting for the perfect time to use it.

Back with Jeffrey he uses a boost again and passes Taffyta and now takes on second place. A little bit more and he'll take the gold, he steps on the gas speeding up and gains a few meters behind Brenda who then starts to laugh.

Jeffrey becomes a bit startled by this. "What are you laughing at?"

"This!" She says and her Kart spins around then an ice cream cannon appears behind her and finds a target and points at Jeffrey.

He tries to swerve left and right trying to avoid it.

"You sadistic little sh- 'she fires the ice cream and flies in the air he swerves again. Rancis looks up at the Falling ice-cream and screams to the top of his lungs. Then it landed on him and his kart exploded into a million pieces' dammit!" Jeffrey says seeing he's out of the game.

"HAHA Take that!" she says smiling shoving her victory all over his face.

"DAMMIT!" He says seeing her cross the finish line and Vanellope waves her hands in the air delighted that she won drifts to a stop and a golden trophy descends slowly down to her lap as she grabs it and smiles and fists pump the screen.

"nice! good game" Jeffrey says looking at her screen.

"Yea that was great! you should've seen your face...so disappointed" She says smiling showing pity

"Damn you are one evil girl geez"

"ha! 'she flips her hair' that's just one of my traits"

Jeffrey scoffs at that comment at a loss of words and shakes his head. They both get up from their seats and he hears a kid's voice calling Brenda. He sees a little kid running to her and hugs her legs.

"Hey there Kev 'she says moving her bangs behind her ear, kneels down rubbing his head and returns the hug and stands 'where are your friends?"

"Oh they are playing, I'm just waiting for my turn but I saw you I wanted to say hi," Kevin says looking up at her and looks over to Jeffrey.

"Who is he?" Kevin says slowly hiding behind her legs.

"Oh don't be shy, he's Jeffrey, He's new in town I'm just showing him around the arcade...and saved his life and he's an idiot," she says and Jeffrey looks at her with a glare then back at Kevin.

"Oh, hi," Kevin says looks up at Jeffrey and lends out his hand and Jeffrey kneels down and shakes his hand.

"Hey their little buddy, say you have a great mean sister here, I mean a real mean one!"

"Yea I know she sucks a lot ' he sticks his tongue out at her and she glares at him back and she moves her hand about to smack him. he lets go and runs back to his friend's 'bye sis!"

"You're gonna get it when we come back home! You hear me!" she says and looks at Jeffrey and finds him laughing.

"Bro that kid is too honest, man of the hour, ha-ha"

"Shut up, white cracker"

"HEY! Calm down it's a joke"

She looks back at him and smiles and walks away.

"God what a tease holy shit!" he says in his head and follows her.

She walks up to this game called 'hero's duty' and smiles she puts in a dollar and sees Jeffrey walks beside her looking at the game and he puts in his money.

"This is one of my favorites"

"Ah so you also like first person shooting games, nice touch but don't become psychotic please for the sake of the world"

"Shut up, I beat you in the go-kart game try to beat me here. whoever has the highest score wins"

"I accept your challenge you little mean shit!"

"Better not rage quit like you did at that go-kart game baby"

"Yea, ok look! 'turns to her with a smile' YOU SHOT ME WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE"

"Loser"

"Screw you!"

She taps the start button and the games intro story shows. A deep voice of a man tells the backstory of the game.

"On a planet with no name, a top-secret experiment has gone horribly wrong leaving nothing but destruction. the news was sent back to earth and they've dispatched top elite soldiers the best of the best to secure and rescue scientists trapped inside, but they believe that these soldiers are up to the task, this is the last hope for the scientist for salvation you are their only hope on this suicidal mission, good luck!"

The screen showed Cybugs grabbing, killing and annihilating everything and everyone in their paths. The screen transitions to show them inside a bunker and a red light flashing inside and a blonde sergeant stands in front of the two players.

"We are last hope. Our mission: destroy all Cybugs. Show us what you got newbi- 'Calhoun freezes looking at Jeffrey and becomes angry' OK newbie let's see if you still got it"

Sergeant Calhoun says loading her weapon as the doors pop open and reveal a vicious world before them. the terrain looks like a wasteland. tons of sharp flying metal creatures with thrashing metal teeth and laser wings flying all over the place. Jeffrey and Brenda smile seeing the intense environment they're in.

"Beauty of Annihilation!" Jeffrey says with a sadistic laugh

The whole crew starts running down the path running and gunning as Brenda and Jeffrey shoot their way to the tower following the sergeant. Cybugs come swooping down from everywhere and they are seeing other soldiers getting devoured.

"Cybugs three o'clock take it, Soldier"

The two aims at the same bug and shot it down as it explodes into a million pieces. As they make it to the front gate the sergeant walks back in front of them again.

"All right people, the tickle fights, and kitten whispers stop here. It's time to take them head on!"

"Her dialect sounds like those red necks! SHUT THE F- 'Brenda snaps at him"

"Jeffrey!"

"sorry!"

They all walk up to a big gate and slowly opens revealing trillions of enemy Cybugs crawling and all flying towards the group of soldiers.

"Aha, this bitch is crazy! Let's gooo!" Jeffrey puts his game face on with a smile.

"Wait this is new? That never happened!" Brenda says firing back running low on ammo.

He shoots and reloads quickly. Taking down the Cybugs Then Brenda goes shock seeing Jeffrey's score rocketing sky high.

"No life!" She says

After they stormed the bottom and made it to the top of the tower when everything seems to be quiet and the sound of an elevator ding echoed through the room as double doors open and Sergeant Calhoun, Jeffrey, and Brenda walking out with a low health soldier behind they all look around. Seeing the shining medal in the middle of the room and notice the sea of Cybugs eggs scattered everywhere.

"Let's not risk it, I got low health and low ammo, try not to open one." Brenda whispers

"No shit! Me too! And why you whispering were not ever there!"

But then Calhoun shoots a Cybugs on purpose and smiles.

"Like I said rookie shoot them before they hatch"

"This dumb blonde bitc- 'a baby Cybugs jumps on Jeffrey's screen sucking his health away. Brenda shoots the bug saving his life and him thanks her again. But they're both have low ammo and health 'OK screw it! Let's just run it!"

The two reload their weapons and start sprinting. They gave everything they got and the wounded soldier dies and Calhoun walking through it like if it was a breeze. A big Cybug jumps on Brenda and opens its sharp razor mouth about to devour her. Jeffrey hurries up the stairs about to get to the medal and then surrounding Cybugs stop as if something caught their attention and then fly out the window going up. The bugs in the room all disappear even the one on Brenda who stands up and sees she still made it.

Jeffrey's screen looks up at the medal as the levitating spinning plates protecting the medal stop and come apart and opened a path to Jeffrey who walks up the stairs as the medal starts to slowly descend and lands on the screens neck and receiving a motivational speech from the colonel of the game. It then shows a scoreboard of the top ten players, Jeffrey placed at second and Brenda placed at Third. The game ends and goes back to the intro screen.

"HA, I WIN! Hell yea!" Jeffrey says feeling proud.

"Shut up you got lucky"

"Naw I'm just a bad ass! you can't handle me"

"ha still I beat you at the go-kart game you almost cried like a baby"

"One, I never going to cried over a game, unless it good like it hits you in the feels and two you beat me in a racing game and I beat you in a shooting game it's a tie!"

"pssssh you still suck," She says with a smile

Jeffrey shakes his head at her comeback and hears Kevin calling Brenda. She turns around and sees him walking to her with some of his friends.

"Hey there kev, what up?"

"We're here to play heroes duty"

"Oh ok," she says getting out of the way. Jeffrey notices the kids are looking at him with awe and hears them whispering

"Is that the gamer?"

"I can't believe it he's here"

Brenda looks at Jeffrey with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Want to have another go at 'sugar rush' loser"

"You're on!" he says with a determined look to beat her

As they both make their way to sugar rush one of Kevin's little friends stops Jeffrey. He looks at the kid.

"What's up," Jeffrey says looking down

"Are you really the gamer?"

"Who me? The gamer no sorry wrong guy" Jeffrey says with a shrug and follows Brenda

Jeffrey hears a disappointed sigh from the kids and they all went to play Heroes duty. He looks at Brenda confused.

"Do I really look like that kid?"

"Don't ask me! I've never seen the guy"

They both start making their way to the game. They both see a long line already forming for the game. Brenda scoffs seeing this. Then Jeffrey hears someone calling his name. The two turn around and he sees Litwak walking up to them.

"Hey, Brenda, Jeffrey what's wrong?" Litwak says

"No, it's that we were gonna play this game and it's got a long line so," She says with her arms folded

"It doesn't matter look' he taps his watch and shows them' it's already getting late I was just about to close up shop right now," Litwak says and looks at Jeffrey.

"Wait you know him," Litwak says surprised

"Yea we met outside on the street and I saved him for turning into a pancake," Brenda says

"Wait you're Jeffrey right?" Litwak says looking at him and Jeffrey nods

"Sorry for what happened"

"It's ok don't go full Canadian, I been getting confused as Josh a lot now, kids thought I was the gamer"

Litwak nods and chuckles a bit and looks up at the rest of the kids in the arcade.

"Ok guys time to wrap it up its closing time"

Jeffrey and Brenda hear 'aw' in the background and the two chuckle as some kids start walking out the door with sad faces as others walked out with a big smile. All the kids are heading out but Little Kevin is staying by the door with arms crossed and one leg on the door waiting for her sister. All the kids are going back to their homes being picked up by their parents and others making phone calls to be picked up.

"Come back tomorrow kids," Litwak says as the three start walk out.

Outside Litwak Arcade...

Litwak locks the door behind him and looks up seeing the sun about to touch the horizon.

"You guys better start heading home, that goes to you to Brenda you know how your mom is."

He says and gets into his car waves at the two and drives away. Jeffrey looks to his right seeing Brenda and right behind he is little Kevin sneaking his way behind her and Jeffrey crosses his arms and waits with a smile.

"BOO!" Kevin says jumping in front of them.

This didn't surprise the two but they both looked down at him.

"Good try kiddo, I believed in you," Jeffrey says

"You guys didn't get scared?" Kevin says

"no," Brenda says

"So what do you think we're going to eat today?" Kevin says

Brenda shrugs and they start heading home but Jeffrey stops her and looks up at her he chuckles nervously a bit.

"Um like you know I'm new in town and you are the only friend I got in this town. So I was wondering can I have your number?"

"I was doubting you were never going to ask, here" She pulls out a pen in her pocket and grabs his hand and writes the numbers on his palm and puts the pen back.

"Oooh" Kevin says with a singing voice and the two glared at him. She looks back at Jeffrey.

"Don't do or send anything stupid ok!"

He nods and sees the two walk away going back to their homes. Jeffrey found himself alone in the deserted parking lot of Litwaks Arcade. He sighs and looks up at the twilight sky. He sees a shooting star and smiles.

"hmmm it is cool to meet this 'gamer kid' maybe someday," He says looks down and remembers this girl made him lose his Skateboard.

He shakes his head with a smile and walks home while listening to his music.

End of Chapter 1...

(Now that Jeffrey has entered the small town meeting friends who welcomed him with open arms. Next chapter Jeffrey will find something he loves but in the end he vanishes and never came out the arcade.) (hi guy's it's a rewrite I'm fixing errors and shit….bye)


	2. Chapter 2

Three Weeks Later...

Jeffrey and Brenda have become close friends and spent time together playing games and trying to best each other out. Though they both fight time to time but play around a lot too. And Litwak and Jeffrey have also become great friends and he'll talk about Josh and how the arcade is going. Sadly, there are less and fewer kids coming cause of consoles are taking over. This saddens the old man and not seeing any income for his arcade kind of close to a point he'll shut it down. Jeffrey gave him an idea if he could do a gamble to place new games and see if more kids would come. He thought about it seeing the risk of wasting money or still no kids will come in. He nods and went to risk it. Jeffrey smiles and couldn't wait for those new games.

Chapter 2- That's My Favorite Game!

Three Days Later...

Sunlight shines through the window lighting up the room as some of the light shines on Jeffrey's eyes. He then opens them slowly showing his dim green eyes. He slowly sits up rubbing his eyes and yawns stretches his arms and slowly waking up. Looks outside and sees it's a clear day then around his room still in a dreamy state and stretches again. He takes the covers off him and sits on the edge of the bed he yawns and walks to the mirror. He checks himself self and brushes his hair back smiling then sighs and looks around his room.

He heads over to his wardrobe opens it up and wonders what to wear. He made up his mind and puts on a black collarless shirt and his favorite gray sweater then puts on jeans and his gray converse. As Jeffrey is getting ready he then smells a strong scent of waffles lingering in his room. He smiles then walks out his room and goes downstairs following the smell of the waffles.

Downstairs...

He makes it to the table and sees the food already made and his mother already eating too.

"Hiya mom," he says as he sits down

"Well, you woke up in a good mood what's up? wait let me guess you're going back to the arcade"

"Ha-ha yea!" Jeffrey says shoving food in his mouth.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why I can't be? Just kidding Litwak the owner of the arcade has bought new arcade games. but I don't know which ones. He said he bought a few so I can't wait to check 'em out"

"You need to calm down, you don't know if it a good idea or not just is careful."

"Ok I will 'He says and finishes up his breakfast and opens the door. He takes out his new Skateboard that his mother bought. He looks back at her 'see you later mom" He says and closes the door behind him then jumps on his skateboard board and puts on his music on but at medium volume then rides to Litwaks Arcade.

Around The Block...

Jeffrey sways side to side on his ride and hums to his music. He sees a young couple coming and the girl is holding the leash and walking their Chihuahua. He chuckles in disappointment. As he was passing by them the Chihuahua jumps in front of him and Jeffrey ollies over the small dog.

"Hey be careful punk!" The young girl yells at him.

"Don't count on it, beautiful HA HA!" He says going faster

He sees the two got mad at his remark and Jeffrey laughs as he rides his way to the arcade.

Litwaks Arcade Parking Lot...

Jeffrey enters the parking lot at sees a big truck parked out in front of the arcade and sees movers with jumpsuits unloading new arcade games from their truck and putting them in the building. by the double doors is Litwak a middle age man holding a clipboard seeing the game going in. Jeffrey hurries up and skids next to him and picks up his board.

"Hey Mister"

"Hey Jeffrey, they came today!"

"What games did you buy?"

"Well ha-ha straight to the point well here 'He hands him over a clipboard, he's holding' I bought a few I heard these are very popular"

Jeffrey looks over the pages and his eyes widen with enlightenment and a bright smile spreads across his face. Seeing his day just keeps getting better the games he bought are all his favorite games he then starts to read out loud the list of games.

"you bought the Halo 1 demo and Kingdom Hearts, Mine-Craft, Mass Effect 2, The Walking Dead by Telltale, Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Ha-ha, this is amazing dude! 'looks up at him' The first game I'm going to play is halo that's my favorite game. This is just beautiful" Jeffrey says placing his finger on his face pretending to shed a tear.

"ha-ha, but I had to do a big sacrifice, I had to make space and this game was already collecting dust. it had to go."

"what game?" Jeffrey says

Then right on cue, the doors fly open and the movers are carrying out the game called Contra. Jeffrey kind of feels heartbroken and looks down. Even though he's been in this town for a month he played every game in the arcade to try to beat josh's score but it was fun with Brenda along, he even tries to beat Josh's score. He remembers the rage quit moments with contra, Jeffrey chuckles at the thought and looks back up at the game that became one of his favorites going away. It's a great classic 8-bit game and it will always be remembered. Litwak puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Well Jeffrey, games come and go. But this one was also one of my favorites also but it will never be forgotten." He says patting Jeffrey's shoulder

Litwak narrows his eyes as he slowly raises his head and scratches it like he's done this before, a De-ja-vu moment happened but Litwak shakes his head. Jeffrey and Litwak see the movers getting ready to depart. The games were already paid for and the two stand by the door seeing the truck drive away. a moment passes by and Jeffrey claps his hands together.

"Ok boss! 'hands back the clipboard' I'm going to go play!" Jeffrey says and zips inside the arcade. Litwak gets surprised seeing Jeffrey disappeared in seconds and heads inside.

Inside Litwaks Arcade...

Jeffrey walks around the Arcade, he knows it's pretty early so it's just him in here. He grows anxious to play the new games as he searches for one but something caught him by surprise. He hears someone tapping buttons, looks around seeing no one. he thought he was the only one here. Jeffrey walks around the corner to find who it was and sees Brenda playing Kingdom Hearts. With a chuckle, he heads near her and witnesses her being so focused on the game.

"Hey! Dam girl its early as hell and you playing" He says walking next to her but she doesn't notice him.

He sees she's really focused on the game and sees her executing combos and defeating foes left and right. In the game, it shows that you get to play as Sora, The protagonist, fighting alongside famous Disney movie characters together in different places. On the screen he sees her defeating the heartless like their nothing and making them explode and dropping green and yellow orbs all over on the place.

Seeing Disney villain's characters in all the different worlds. so many references having two great game in one then Jeffrey sees her having fun but he didn't get a response from her. Then an idea comes to mind and he wants to surprise her. He walks from behind and cover's her eyes

"Guess who!" He says covering her eyes with his hands, surprised she then she elbows him hard in the rib cage. Jeffrey steps back holding his chest groaning in pain and looks at her with an angry expression but he falls on his knees and sits down to catch his breath.

"shit the hurt!" he says his right hand holding his injury.

She turns around and sees Jeffrey behind her struggling to catch his breath. She lets go of the controls and kneels down to him.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I thought someone was going to take this from me, damn you scared me," she says and puts her bangs behind her ear and nears him.

"He-he if you were scared, you stop the game altogether and drop me heheh- 'groans in pain clutching onto his rib' dam but it's a good though, know how to defend yourself, somebody could've done something"

"yeah, sorry again I though a kid was going to take it from me" and kneels down to his level

"you'll drop kick a kid over a game? Jesus!" he scoffs at her then looks up at her their eyes meet and he smiles and shakes his head and sighs. She offers him a hand and he nods and she picks him up.

"I'm good, I'm good" Jeffrey says brushing himself off as she helps him up. She turns back to play her game as Jeffrey continues to spectate her.

He looks at the screen and a clip shows Sora running to Kairi seeing her down on the floor. And Sora gets informed that she's a princess seeing his childhood friend possessed such a power. And that without her power the keyhole cannot be completed and that her heart always was is inside Sora. Sora realizes the situation his in, Then defeats Riku/Ansem. He sees that the key-blade Riku/Ansem has unlocks hearts but with no hesitation it's worth the sacrifice for her and a way to wake up Kairi. He grabs the sword points it at his chest and looks at Kairi's body and at his friends, smiles one last time and stabs himself releasing Kairi's heart and waking her up from her slumber and the other princess. Kairi wakes up and see's Sora falling she runs and tries to catch him in her arms but he fades away into glowing dust. And the demo ends there.

"That was really cute" Brenda says

"Yeah"

"My little brother is her also and his friends, I'm going to check up on them."

"Let's go find out what's he playing" The two nod in agreement and headed their way to Kevin.

They both walk to the other side of the arcade and found Kevin playing Minecraft one of the new games installed.

"Hey there Kev, what are you doing?" Brenda says

The two see Kevin's screen and shows him placing Eye of Ender in these 3 by 4 frame with holes. Jeffrey smiles knowing what he's doing and it gave it away seeing his inventory filled with weapons and ladders.

"I'm going to the end" Kevin says and lighting up the portal with the final Ender eye.

"Brenda have you played this game before?" Jeffrey says looking at the screen and then at her.

"No, but looking at it seems fun... I mean it's a lot of blocks"

"the idea is it's a creative game with blocks and they added more difficulty with it like an RPG game, eating and sleeping and crafting, that is, if you're bored its a great game to kill time there's no story sooo, just build."

They both look back at the screen and see Kevin stepping in and it teleports him to a dark world filled with enemy's everywhere called Ender men's. Then a large shadow flying over the floating island and lands on one of the towers replenishing it health as it flies up again and swoops down getting close for a good view, it's a Dragon and it lands on another tower and roars seeing Kevin walking over his land. Kevin looks down without making eye contact with the Endermen as he sets up like a small shack made out of Obsidian.

"How much obsidian did you mine up!" Jeffrey says surprised

"Just enough, I sure don't want to die"

"OK, you got this covered i see."

Kevin places a bed so if he dies he can come back. He walks out with a diamond sword with an enchanted bow and flame arrows in his inventory.

On the screen the big black Dragon swoops down from a tower breathing purple fire as flies towards Kevin.

"Uh oh" he gets hit by the fire and starts to lose hearts. He goes to his inventory and throws a healing potion to the floor healing himself. Jeffrey nods impressed seeing his quick thinking and smiles.

"So the Dragon is what needs to be destroyed, so how do you guys kill it?" Brenda says with her arms crossed.

"On top of the towers" Kevin and Jeffrey say simultaneously then look at each other with a smile.

"On the top of these are generators that heal the Dragon, he needs to climb them all...or shoot it from afar destroying them so he can kill the dragon." Jeffrey says paying attention to the screen and Brenda scoffs and shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Wow you're such a nerd"

"HEY! You play games too,"

"I'm just joking around," she says nudging Jeffrey

"I'm triggered"

Moments Later...

On Kevin's screen shows him placing and climbing the last tower and destroying the last generator. He sees the Dragon roars and flies at Kevin breathing fire but misses as it then turns around and flies to the middle. The Dragon descends slowly and lands on the exiting portal. The dragon is right below Kevin he just needs to shoot him with his enchanted arrows and that's it. He looks in his inventory but sees he is low on arrows.

"Ah darn it, 'thinks for a minute' screw it!" he says and pulls back the string on his bow and starts shooting at the Dragon. The health bar of the Dragon is decreasing rapidly. As it was about to die, it roars and flies away heading the horizon then turns around and flies towards Kevin headon. He only has three arrows left.

He fires one and hits him, he fires another but misses just one more and he dies. The Dragon breaths fire and is just seconds to devour Steve the character and Kevin pulls back the last arrow and aims at its head.

"Head shot!" Kevin says letting go as the arrow whooshes, piercing through the air in the Dragons head as he stops right in front of him and starts to curl up to a ball slowly ascending up to the sky and starts to shine brightly.

Then Kevin goes to climb down but the explosion pushed him off the ladder making hit the ground hard but survived having a half heart left. he looks over where the Dragon was killed and finds a sea of Floating EXP and he went running and looks up but accidentally looks at an ender men's eyes.

"uh-oh, no no NO!' The ender men appear before him and kills him' awww man I lost everything" He says but remembers he made a bed in this world and he went back to being happy.

Kevin runs out the small shack He made and ignores his belongings and runs past it and jumps in the portal where the Dragon died. He jumps in and a dialogue appears stating about a dream and parts and pieces no readable.

"Well that's it..." Kevin says

"yup! good game" Jeffrey says

"Why do people like this game?" Brenda says

"It's an addicting game, I dare you play it and you'll see for yourself" Jeffrey says crossing his arms.

"Bet!"

"Ok let's bet"

The two shake hands then nod at each other.

"what was the point of that, you guys didn't even place money…" Kevin says looking at the puzzled

"I'm broke and I don't want to take money from her"

"I'll never bet money so hmmph" She says with a pout and Kevin shrugs then Jeffrey looks at her shaking his head.

"Ahh haha ok, i was looking for my game wanna help me find it?." Jeffrey says to Brenda and she agrees.

They both start looking around and he sees the place getting more and more crowded being filled with kids as they notice this it means Jeffrey's idea worked out, this place may get more kids then before. They kept walking down and he spotted Litwak playing one of the games. He's playing Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time then Jeffrey and Brenda walk next to him and his screen shows him in Lost Woods with that nostalgic song in the background and him trying to find out the maze to get to the temple.

"Hey! I see you're enjoying the game there Litwak" Brenda says

"Well kind of" Litwak replies

"What do you mean 'kind of?' this game is amazing!"

"No I don't mean that! its just 'then Navi the fairy stops in front of link saying 'hey listen!' repeatedly to point out something obvious' I meant that! its annoying" Litwak says sighing.

"ooohhh" Brenda and Jeffrey say at the same time. Understanding him they were thinking he was saying bad stuff about the game.

"walk away or listen to what the hell she saying! 'Jeffrey tilts his head' its a she right?" Jeffrey say and Brenda shakes her head disappointed

"Yea she gets annoying once in a while" Jeffrey says looking at the screen smiling

"Once in a while!? 'Litwak says looking at him serious and surprised' are you for real! like I don't know if its part of the game cause it's new but ITS ANNOYING."

"Ok dude don't rage over something like that, its stupid you're a grown man! calm down!"

Litwak doesn't reply and they hear Navi again but his face grows upset then Jeffrey and Brenda slowly back away from him before he loses his mind. Both of them kept searching for the game and Brenda finds one of her best friend who surprisingly is in the arcade.

"Jessica!"

"Heey!" Jessica says and Brenda hugs her then parts.

"It's so weird seeing you here, weren't you writing that story?"

"Yea I was but I heard about the news of the arcade so I wanted a break and came to check it out, but look at this." Jessica says

"It's the walking dead" Jeffrey says in a low voice

"Yea, the walking dead! this games which adapts to the choices you make. This story is tailored by how you play. Right now I'm escaping with Lee and Clementine." Jessica says

Then the screen fades out and fades in showing Lee on the floor slowly regaining his vision being blurry and disoriented.

"Lee wake up! Please don't be dead, please no" Clementine says her voice cracking gently as lee wakes up all dizzy.

He is starting to see clearly and finds Clem on top of him trying to wake him up.

"Lee! i was so scared...I-I thought you left me...I I, I saw my parents, It was horrible"

"I know, they didn't get you right"

"no, we got away...they are dead all right"

"We have to get out of here fast!" Lee says trying to get up but sit back down.

"We can't there's thousands out there!"

"I'm sorry Clem but i have to show you something 'Lee sows his wrist and shows Clem the bite mark on him' I should have told you sooner...I'm sorry"

"no, no, That's not... no no NO NO! NO!" Clem says her eyes widen being fully shocked seeing Lee will become one of them.

"I need your help I might be a little slow" Lee says and Clementine helps him to walk to the other side.

Weak Lee can't go any further and collapses on the floor crawls to the wall and lies on his back.

"Please, please try and get up." Clementine speaks to lee with a crying voice.

"Sorry my time is near you have to do something fast!"

Then clementine understands and does what Lee is telling her. She opens a door near her finds a trapped police zombie on a chair caring a gun and a handcuffs. Lee tells her and guides her to first put the hand cuff on the zombie and then take the gun. Clementine did what was told and now is holding the gun she took from the zombie. Then the three get sad over the situation. Jessica tries to stay strong but her eyes start to water up. She's deciding the fate of lee and doesn't know what to do.

"But I don't want him to turn or him to leave me!" Jessica says getting a strong grip on the controls.

"Then what do you choose?" Jeffrey says with his arms crossed and Brenda looking at it with sorrow in her eyes but shows no emotion and they all look back at the game.

"I'm sorry Lee" she chooses to kill him and clementine cries saying.

"But…im little"

"Your strong Clem you can do…anything"

"My parents…it was horrible… And now you? PLEASE don't be one of them!"

"Clem you have to shoot me. Don't let me turn" Lee says as it gets harder to breath

"You can do it. Know you can"

"Okay, Lee…I can do it. I can"

"You'll be okay"

Brenda looks away from the screen closing her eyes shut holding onto Jeffrey's arm and hears Clementine crying. Jeffrey sees the poor child trembling holding the gun and tears rolling down her cheeks. She takes aim at Lee and clenched her eyes shut and slowly squeezes the trigger BAM!

The screen goes back and a soft melancholy song plays as the stats and the credits roll up on the screen. A moment passes and the three stay quiet.

"That's fucked up!" Brenda says and Jeffrey chuckles lightly and looks at Jessica.

"That was something! You know they made season 2" Jeffrey says trying to cheer up Jessica.

She froze upon hearing the news and turns around and looks at Jeffrey with sparkling eyes.

"Are you serious!" she says

"Yea... I am...are you ok?" Jeffrey says concerned looking at her

She shoots up from her seat and runs out the arcade like a cartoon effect. Brenda and Jeffrey just stood there confused at what just happened. They looked at each other and at the door and she tilts her head.

"What the hell just happened?" Brenda says and looks at Jeffrey

"I-i don't even know..." Jeffrey says gently looking at the door.

"Screw it, let's go"

Jeffrey says with a shrug and Brenda follows him. The two kept walking around searching for Jeffrey's favorite game. Then they hear Litwaks voice in the background.

"SHUT UP NAVI! I NOW WHAT THAT IS" Litwak says and Jeffrey and Brenda chuckled.

The two have entered a part of the arcade that was a bit barren and a few kids around. Jeffrey sees an arcade game still covered by a cloth. A beam of light shone over it like a grand prize waiting to be opened. Altogether the sight look self-evident that there was something there. He gets closer, looks at it and felt weird but he went and pulls the cloth and reveals what he's been waiting for. The arcade game 'Halo' stood before his eyes. He feels his whole day can't get any better than this. Brenda walks next to him and looks at the game.

"So this is the game you wanted to play...never heard of it" Brenda says with her arms crossed.

"its a shooter...you seemed like an RPG type of girl like Skyrim or Legend of Zelda" Jeffrey says to her yet staring at the screen.

"ook, well 'tilts her head then nods' yeah you're right! dam you know me?!" She says with a smug on her face and laugh lightly.

"Well you are in for a surprise! This is going to blow your mind" Jeffrey says but the screen was black and shook his head.

"its unplugged...dammit 'Moves the arcade game and goes to the back' So the game 'groans as he kneels down' its a classic idea of alien vs Human but with a twist"

"What twist?" Brenda says waiting for him and he spring up with a sigh and the games starts

"An Ancient Civilization called Forerunner so 'places in his quarters in the game slot and then the haunting choir theme of halo plays' that is when halo comes in"

The theme song of the game goes on Jeffrey hums to the song and starts to play. Like it's a demo there are certain levels he can play in a limited time. Up pops a selection of mission to chose from. He made his decision and picked 'The Maw' started off in the final run where he already blew up the four shafts to continue the self-destruct sequence to blow up the Pillar of Autumn. As he goes up the elevator Cortana an A.I. calls Fore hammer a close friend and a pilot for an Evacuation.

"Cortana what's going on down there? is everything all right?"

"Negative, negative we got a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core. the engine must have sustained more damage than we thought" Cortana says

"Analyzing, we have five before the fusion reactors detonated, we have to evac NOW! Activating count down timer when it reaches zero the fusion reactors will reach to a temperature of 100 million degrees, you don't want to be here when it blows." Cortana says

Jeffrey hurries into the hanger as some parts in the area explodes he hops on a warthog and puts the pedal to the metal leaving the small hanger and running over the flood and Covenant alike. Debris are falling everywhere and explosion going off destroying everything. Jeffrey goes up and down ramps avoiding gunfire from the enemy and swerve left and right not getting in the fire of an explosion.

Everything is going great for him until an explosion goes off from behind the car and it flips in its side. Time was a critical factor Jeffrey hurries and flips the car and takes a glimpse of the timer and saw he only had two minutes and thirty seconds. He hops and hurries again. The warthog flies over a ramp as sentinels try to kill him and lands perfectly and he's getting near his checkpoint. That's when Cortana tells him to slow down and stop.

"Stop, here is where Fore hammer will come to pick us up." Cortana says with relief.

Chief sees at the corner of his eye Fore hammer already in trouble. Her pelican was already giving out smoke and on fire.

"Fore hammer you got two banshees on your six, EVADE I say again EVADE." Cortana says

"I'VE BEEN HIT, I CAN'T STOP TO HELP, I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Fore hammer says as the two see her going down.

"We still have a chance, there is a long sword still docked if we go there now! We can still make it." Cortana says still having hope.

Jeffrey goes full throttle and goes full speed. There's been double the explosion and debris flying everywhere as Jeffrey goes on keeping a cool head. But the Covenant aren't fighting they are all running for their life's. But the Flood still are being stubborn and killing everything in their paths. Jeffrey runs them all over and goes through a tunnel as lots of explosions go off inside and running over the enemy. He flies out and crashes into one of those big barrels and sees he entered the hanger with the last docked aircraft. He looks at the timer and sees he hasn't had much time left just 30 seconds till this airship blows.

He hops out the car and starts running and gunning. The hanger was big and it was a three-way war. Jeffrey was caught in the middle of a firefight between The Flood and The Covenant. Jeffrey carrying a shotgun blasts his way through. As guts of the flood and alien blood fly Jeffrey makes it to the long sword and finishes the game.

The last clip shows Chief escaping the flood and entering the long sword and turning on the ignition and escaping Halo till they gain enough distance and they look back at what they've done. A huge explosion goes off splitting the halo weapon in half as a large piece flies and collides with the other side creating a bigger explosion.

"Are we the only ones that survived" Master Chief says

"Scanning, just dust and echoes, we are all that's left… we did what we had to do for humanity, for Earth, Halo...it's finished"

"No, we are just getting started" Master Chief says Taking off his helmet

And then the score board shows up displaying Jeffrey as the top high score of the game. There was an option below that he could also play a halo 2 demo. He was about to press yes to play but he heard someone fake coughs behind him. Jeffrey turns around and sees a couple of kids behind waiting on Jeffrey.

"dam..." Jeffrey says in his head but sighs in disappointment seeing he can't play any further since he ran out of money. He looks around and sees Brenda left him while he was playing.

"Maybe she got bored?" Jeffrey says with a shrug.

He sees the whole place became a sea of kids. His plan was a success and Litwak must be happy with population and working like he never worked before. Jeffrey walks to the center of the arcade and sees a fat kid. Entering the arcade holding and eating Chips and Soda leaving a trail of crumbs behind him. He's walking to the game Fix It Felix Jr. He places the food next to the controllers and some of the chips and soda fall to the ground.

"This kid making a mess" Jeffrey says to himself and walks over to the fat kid.

"hey kid you got to be careful, there is electricity running back there."

"You're not my mom! Get lost skinny! Before I make you!" The fat kid says looking at the screen.

"Wow aren't you a little shit 'Jeffrey says in his head' hey fatass I'm say to be careful"

"What did you call me?! White cracker" The fat kid says and pushes Jeffrey.

He sees this kid is looking for a fight. Jeffrey looks left and right to see if anyone is watching and no one is. He looks at the kid with a serious face.

"You sure as hell don't want me pissed off, you seem to be in a really bad mood" Jeffrey says trying to keep his cool.

"or what are you gonna d- 'Jeffrey punches him on the face and he stumbles back and hits the arcade game making his drink spills between Pac-man and Fix It Felix Jr. The kid stands up holding his left face cheek and slowly starts to cry and runs out the arcade.

Jeffrey noticed what he done and shakes his head. He looks at the game and sees the kid left his chips and the drink fell between the two games. He moves the two games aside and see a big puddle near the surge bar but something caught his eye. There was a sparkling blue light he gets a closer view and sees one of the plugs have been ripped.

"Ah crap, must have been the movers..." Jeffrey says then he hears someone calling him.

He turns around and sees the fat kid again but he threw his fist at Jeffrey punching him in the face. He steps on the puddle and losses his balance and tries to hang on to the side of the arcade game but lost grip and fell. Jeffrey let's go and falls down and hits his head hard against the surge bar and gets knocked out.

"That's for punching me your asshole!" The fat kid says and moves the arcade games back into place like if nothing happened and he takes his chips and walks away. On the other hand, the cord sparks up and wiggled everywhere and attaches to Jeffrey on the back of his head as it electrocutes him. He jumps and twitches like having a seizure then a small bright blue light goes into the cord following its way into the surge bar. Jeffrey lies unconscious and motionless not breathing at all. At the same time, He flies lifeless through the cord and enters Game Central Station but as a dim light and gets pulled into Sugar Rush. Then small blue light travels through the cord into Sugar Rush.

Few Hours Later...

It was closing time and kids were heading home and Brenda and Litwak stood by the door waiting for Jeffrey. They've been always have been the last ones out and began to worry and they look around and at each other.

"Jeffrey! Are you here? 'they get no response' Maybe he left early" Litwak says then shrugs and closes the door then locks it.

"It's still weird, He never left early before" Brenda says thinking about it.

"Well I needed to tell him something and you too" Litwak says walking next to Brenda and Her brother.

"What is it?" She says

"Like its summer, there's been a big warning about a hurricane coming up here. Anyways Brenda when seeing him again tell him that I'm going to close up shop for a week. They say it's coming next week so that's when I close up."

"Ok it better safe than not, I'll tell him that see you later" She says and sees Litwak getting in his car and then drives home.

She then looks to her right at her little brother who is a bit dowsing getting of the sugar rush in his head and looks at her smiling. She picks him up and puts him on her shoulder and takes him home.

End of Chapter 2...

(Jeffrey is unconscious in the arcade not breathing or moving. He wakes up in an unknown world he goes on a big adventure to figure out where and how he got here...and try to survive) (2-4-1-10, 2-4-1-10, 2-4-1-10 bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar Rush...

Panning over the candy game, we fly over a house made of chocolate as the sun rises over the horizon.

Rancis's House...

"Ok, today is going to be the day! 'he sits up from his bed with a gleeful smile and throws the cover off getting himself dressed and ready' I've been waiting for too long, I have to do it now! 'He puts on some chocolate cologne and walks out the front door' I'm going to ask Vanellope out!" He says shutting the door behind as he jumps in his kart starts up the engine and drives off to the horizon leaving sugar dust behind.

Chapter 3- This has to be a Dream!

Vanellope's Castle...

Today is a special day for this game there is a party going on at the castle. Today they're Celebrating the Anniversary of their game. Karts were parked by the front of the castle's gate as Characters and Civilians head inside hand in hand with each other talking amongst themselves. Rancis was one of the few that came late to the party he comes in fast and drifts his kart in front of the castle and parks next to Gloyd's kart. He jumps out and hurries in as he fixes himself up.

His friends were already waiting for him beside the colossal chocolate double doors. For a while they've been teasing him for being a loner, Gloyd has Taffyta and Malarkey has Minty Zaki. Rancis who was on his own for a while, today he was going to change that. Everything changed after that day of the Cybug attack, three weeks later everyone was all getting together and then Rancis days went slower and slower he had to change it.

"Hey YO! Rancis, where's your girl? oh, wait" Gloyd says with a smirk standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Screw you! Gloyd" Rancis says pushing him aside walking past him.

Gloyd doesn't do anything but smiles looking at Rancis as he walks away.

"you sure are a mean fellow," Swizzle says looking to Gloyd disappointed.

"Naw he knows I'm messing with him, anyways let's head inside," Gloyd says as he holds Taffyta by the hand and walks inside. Swizzle looks at Gloyd concerned then Minty comes by seeing him in a dream state, she snaps her fingers in front of him. He shakes his head waking up then looks at her and they both smile and look ahead.

"Gloyd seemed hurt," Minty says and looks at swizz

"Yeah...I saw it too.."

A few minutes later...

Past the front double door gates, everybody walked down on a big red carpet leading to the Grand Hall alongside it were guarded Oreo soldiers dressed nicely in suits and holding their spears. Sour Bill who stood at the end of the carpet, greeted the guests and led them into to the castle's Grand Hall. Everybody walked in and some gasp over the New addition to the castle it's a vast open space, on the right a long table with food and drinks at the far end is the DJ booth on top of a stage playing music and in the middle is a big dance floor the same one in Fix-It Felix penthouse but bigger the ceiling has a huge disco ball. Vanellope was dressed elegantly and beautiful in her princess dress and walks and leans onto the banister on the second floor overlooking the Grand Room at the far end. Everybody was conversating with each other, overlapping conversations filled the room and Vanellope smiles taking in a deep breath and walks down the wide set of stairs, her hand over on the rail as the over lifting her dress as she walks down. Then they all hear the fanfare and Sour Bill Clears his voice.

"Please welcome our rightful ruler, President Vanellope" Sour Bill says with a deep voice and with a joyful smile.

Vanellope walks slowly as everyone turns and sees her at the heading down as some were stunned and others clap for her as she goes up to a small podium. Rancis was at the back and tried to make his way to the front as he repeated himself with 'sorry' and 'pardon me' then pops out a tight spot he looks up and sees Vanellope as his heart skipped a beat feeling weak by how she looked. She greets everyone with a wave and gives a speech for the game and years to come. She also gave everyone a friendly reminder that after the attack of the Cybugs she strengthens the police so if anything, they might have a chance fighting chance to defend themselves. police have Helicopters, Tanks and skilled officers. Then she claps her hands twice.

"Alright enough of that! let the party begin" She says glitching out of her dress wearing her everyday outfit and lands on the dance floor.

Rancis straighten his collar and gulps.

"Now's my chance," Rancis says with determination.

But everyone cheered and raced to the dance floor. Vanellope disappeared into the crowd and he lost sight of her. He looks around frantically and walks into a sea of dancing kids. He gently pushes everyone out the way as he's searching for her then he felt someone tapping his shoulder and turns around seeing it's Swizzle.

"Hey, what you doing bro?" Swizzle says

"Um, I'm looking for Vanellope."

"Oh! well she's not here, 'points were food table is at' I saw here there she went to go get a drink"

"Thanks," Rancis says and heads to the table.

He stumbles out of the crowd and looks around the table. He sees Vanellope by the fruit punch bowl. He smiles and walks towards her but stops and turns back then turns around finding himself going back and forth then shook his head and took a deep breath and walked up to her and she notices him and waves.

"Hey butter fingers what's up," She says as she sets down her drink

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say this is a great party!" he says leaning on the table next to her.

"yea! thanks to Ralph and Felix they helped me out. I owe them though haha. you sure look professional Rancis, Real sharp!"

"haha well everyone here is, we're all wearing suits"

"he-he ook, yea but you look cute in it, I don't want to wear my dress."

"because you hate that spotlight on you?"

"yea, it's not my style of being a princess, me? you know I'm a rebel haha" She laughs and looks at him and smiles at him then he blushes.

"DO IT NOW! ITS YOUR CHANCE!" Rancis screams in his head felling like he was choking and hard to swallow.

"um Vanellope can I ask you something?"

"sure, go ahead" She says and takes a sip if her drink.

"um will uh' it becomes harder for him to breathe but he gulps his fear down and looks at her' Will you go out with me?" Rancis says looking into her eyes lending out his hand.

She looks at him puzzled. and takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry Rancis but I'm not interested in dating now. That was it?" Vanellope says looking at him worried.

Rancis kept a straight happy face but deep inside his whole world fell apart and his body went numb trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, I was just wondering that's all. I mean you're always busy, ahaha shucks at least I tried, can't say I didn't" Rancis says with a wink and a smile forcing himself to laugh.

"you sure?"

"Oh yea! definitely, well I'm going to go do something now haha I'll see you later." Rancis says walking backwards bumped into someone and laughs nervously then speed walks out waving at Vanellope then turns around then heads into the crowd

"bye Butter fingers, hmm I think I hurt him... 'someone from the crowd calls her and she turns around and sees Taffyta and sets her drink down' I'm coming" Vanellope says waving at him.

Outside The Castle... (A sad song plays {Linkin Park-Roads Iridescent]

Rancis was still forcing a smile till he gets out the castle and closes the door behind him. He walks slowly to his kart and hops on then drives away. As he drives down the path he shifts the gear to the max driving fast like a bullet as tears fly from his cheeks to the air like glitter in the sky as he bites his lips trying not to cry.

He followed the path leading to the candy cane forest going up a small hill getting deep into the forest. There he has this secret place he goes whenever he's feeling down and he kept replaying what she said to him. As the strong wind is blowing against his face he grips tighter on the steering wheel clenching his eyes shut holding back tears then he steps hard on the pedal going faster pushing his kart to the limit.

He gives up and opens his eyes and his tears come pouring down and his lips quivering as he took a deep breath.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rancis says screaming

As he near his favorite spot where its on top of the cliff by the far side of the forest over viewing the whole game. He parked next to a tree and got off his kart then headed slowly to the edge. He kept replaying her words and he got aggravated and teared and ripped of his suit revealing his racing outfit underneath. he throws his suit on the floor and stomps on it and kicks it aside seeing it flying down the cliff.

He sits on the edge of the cliff as his legs dangle and looks over the vast sea of chocolate before him and seeing the sunset through the screen of the arcade he looks up at the sky and sighs shutting his eyes.

"I wish this luck can change" Rancis says then slowly sobs silently hunched over hiding his face in his hands.

Then he notices a big blue light streaking across the sky and a small piece splits from the bigger one. The big light Disappears and fades away into the ocean but the small light kept going. Rancis narrowing his eyes at it, thinking it was a shooting star so he closes his eyes and wishes the same thing again. But he immediately opens them and knew there can't be any shooting stars in this game then, what the?

He looks back up at the star but sees something odd. The star curves in midair and heading straight towards Rancis who stood up slowly in shock seeing this but doesn't move at all. As the light was still coming at him, he looks at it with curiosity but then it got really near threw himself to the floor covering his head with his hands as it passes by and he sees it as it flies over him and then crashing deep into the forest. The whole floor shook followed by a sonic boom and Rancis flew back and found himself hanging onto the cliff's edge. The impact was big as trees all pointed away from the point of impact as thick mushroom cloud of smoke of chocolate dust rose up.

Rancis climb himself back up coughing from the dust and brushes himself off and then finds himself in a thick heavy cloud of chocolate covering the forest. It's hard to see through so he narrows his eyes trying to see but can't even spot his kart. Although curiosity got to him wondering what crashed he slowly walks ahead with caution into the cloud with his hand over his eyes trying to see ahead.

As dust began to settle slowly little by little he slowly gains vision of what happened. He kept walking ahead towards the point of impact then made it out the mist of chocolate he gasps at the sight and his eyes widen with shock and amazed.

Before him was this huge crater, acres apart big as a football stadium as fresh smoke coming out of it. Due from being recent it was hot and Rancis sees smoke scattered all over the crater but mainly the center. he narrows his eyes then sees someone unconscious down at the center of the crater but it was glitching violently as blue light sparks everywhere. Rancis jumps in and slides down the crater and hurries to the middle. He makes it and waves the smoke away and notices the familiar face seeing it glitch violently he steps back but that face triggered a memory. Then it hits him, remembering when he was attacked by Ryo then Josh came to help Rancis. He looks down at the glitching body and something tells him it's not Josh but he kneels next to him and tries to wake him up shaking him gently.

He starts glitching like crazy again and Rancis falls back then soon it stops and Jeffrey wakes up gasping holding his chest with one hand his whole body hurting from the fall then looks to his left and sees it a small boy sitting on the floor looking at him.

"What the hell happened? Who the hell are you!" Jeffrey says panting trying to catch his breath.

"First calm down take a breath, you were flying then crashed here." Rancis says slowly standing up and dusting himself off

"I was WHAT? flying? How can you say that with a straight face! what the- 'he looks around him and sees he's in a crater' well shit, 'looks back at Rancis' wait I know you!" He says narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yea I use you to race Natalya" Jeffrey says panicking and crawls away from him in fear.

"where am I?" Jeffrey says catching his breath

"You need to calm down! Or you're going to pass out, look you're in Sugar rush"

"I'm in what? the game? you're joking, seriously where am I?" Jeffrey says with a serious face.

"you don't believe me? this is sugar rush or did you forget?"

"forget? what? Tell me! I'm freaking out here screw it I'll ask around" Jeffrey says and stands up but felt a sharp pain on both his legs and falls down on his knees.

"Ahhh! DAMMIT!" Jeffrey yells in agony clenching onto his chest and tries to catch his breath again.

Rancis walks next to Jeffrey and places his arm over his shoulder.

"I'll help you out, but you seriously don't remember me Josh?" Rancis says as they both walk to the edge of the crater. then Jeffrey looks at Rancis confused

"Josh? I'm Jeffrey but thanks kid, say I didn't catch your name" Jeffrey says looking at him.

"the name's Rancis"

"Rancis, Fluggerbu-God I have to be dreaming"

"nope you're not this is all happening"

"You're not helpful kid!"

Rancis takes him out of the crater and slowly brings him close to the cliff for he can see. Rancis puts Jeffrey's arm down as the lost gamer opens his eyes wider as a breeze blows through him and looks all around him walks close to the edge seeing the sky with its strange yellow coloring seeing the sunset from a far and giant chocolate gum drops across the horizon the size of a mountain, the floor all pink made out of frosting. the whole place is toxic of candy and the ground with a variety of different flavors and colors with bushes of small gumballs. Behind him all the lollipop trees near the crater were all pointing away as some ripped off the ground and the floor ripped apart as if an earthquake had happened. Everything around him was made of candy and then Jeffrey looks down below seeing a sea of chocolate then at Rancis. He was stunned, puzzled and confused every bit of him in shock of how did this all happened, he was at a loss of words but then sighs and looks back at the chocolate sea. He kicks a small chocolate chunk off the cliff and watches it fall plunging down several feet into the chocolate sea.

"I'm-I'm inside a video game... how, how did this happen?"

"You don't know? ' Rancis looks back then at him' Who are you? you crashed here, I saw you crash here" Rancis stood waiting for and answer seeing Jeffrey still looking at the ground then looks up.

"I have to get out of here!' Jeffrey says shaking his head and facing the reality he's in' help me! dude I can't stay here forever my family…my mother, friends JESUS! Why did this happen! " Jeffrey says aggravated and depressed as he starts to walk back and forth.

"I think I know someone who can help 'Jeffrey stops and looks at him' but first you need to be in a hospital cause you look like you aren't going to make it on your own." Rancis says and Jeffrey nods to his idea.

Rancis helps Jeffrey to the kart, he hops in and Jeffrey sits down who groans in pain as Rancis starts up the kart. But looks over the cliff and sees Helicopter heading this way.

"Uh oh"

Ten Minutes Earlier….

Police station...

Top Tower...

Papa bear who was napping heard a distant explosion then sat up immediately waking up from his beauty sleep he sees a mysterious smoke rising up to the sky coming from deep in the forest. this caught him by surprise and became suspicious, He narrows his eyes and thought could mean trouble and then he picked up his binoculars and radio operator microphone and radio in to HQ.

"Control, this is papa bear over."

"I read you loud and clear papa bear what's your status."

"there seems to be a disturbance in sector 5, deep in the forest, there seems like a fire or something exploded, send someone to check it out" Papa bear says zooming in on the binoculars scanning the forest that is now all fogged up.

"copy that papa bear, will send a dispatch team to check it out. stand by"

Present...

Back with Jeffrey...

Rancis parks the Kart behind some candycane trees seeing the Helicopters pass over them then circling around the crater. They stayed there waiting for a moment but then Jeffrey broke the silence.

"Hey Rancis"

"Yea?"

"How's life here? living inside a video game"

"Uh ok, I guess you have to race every day."

"Ok? come on! give me some details"

"Well life here is like clockwork when the arcade opens, but when it closes we do whatever we want."

"Dude I just can't believe you guys are alive...it's trippy wow!" Jeffrey says while his hand slid down his face and shaking his head groaning still not believing in any of this for himself still thinking it's all a dream.

"Well today is the anniversary of Sugar Rush."

"what you guys celebrate the game's anniversary too?!"

"yea the day we got plugged in"

"That's great i guess" Jeffrey says to himself.

He then notices something coming from a distance and starts to look around. Rancis hears and they both look at the direction where the disturbance came from.

"what's wrong?"

"shhh, can you hear that?"

Rancis stays quiet and looks at the direction where Jeffrey is looking and sees red and blue light flashing off in the distance then a police truck drove down the road towards the crater.

"It's the Cops…you guys have cops? Really?! The hell you guys need cops for!" Jeffrey says looking at him shocked but Rancis pays no attention.

"Yea we do! wait a minute maybe they can help us" Rancis says with a smug on his face slowly turning to him

"No! don't! I don't want to be trapped in an Alice in wonderland prison, just hurry and get me out of here"

"ok then wait 'Rancis says getting a bit worried' let's check what they're going to do first."

Since then the dust has settled and they both noticed that they aren't far from the crater. both of them see a big glazed Donut and a Twinkie getting off their truck. Rancis starts the kart and drives slowly near them but behind a tree so they don't get caught.

"it's Wynchel and Duncan!" Rancis whispers to Jeffrey.

"who?"

"those two cops were the only police members we had but since a horrible accident happened, president Vanellope set up more police members and military' he gets a bit sad' she's the commander and chief also, whatever she says goes."

"president? look Rancis explain everything to me later but we got to get out of here before we get caught."

"Calm down we're not getting caught" Rancis says

Wynchel the donut takes a peek inside the crater and spots something.

"hey Duncan look! 'points at the middle of the crater while he fixes his belt' there's something shiny there!" He says and jumps in.

He walks to the middle and kneels down next to what he found. it's a metal necklace he picks it up and wipes off the cocoa dust off it and sees something inscribed on it saying 'hero' he then takes it to Duncan.

Wynchel walks next to his partner and shows him the evidence on what he found. Jeffrey from far away sees what the cop has in his hands and felt numb and pale. he places his hand gently over his neck and doesn't feel his necklace on him.

"oh my God...we have to get back my necklace fast." Jeffrey says biting his lip angrily but knowing the situation he's in.

"calm down, we can't go just like that!" Rancis says being reasonable, he wants to help out his new friend but there was nothing he could do. Then he remembers Vanellope, like a demon possessed him gripping his throat him thinking of how his life's sucks having no one and then gets rejected and everyone joke him being the loser. Slowly as flashback and thoughts keep fueling him with anger he gets a tighter grip on his steering wheel and looks at Jeffrey.

"I'm going to regret this but sit down and hold on!" Rancis says as he clutches the gas and breaks doing a burn out and turns and drives at the cops.

The burnout created a loud screeching sound catching Wynchel and Duncan's attention and they both turn to see someone coming at them from the forest. Duncan walks in front waving his hands in the air at the incoming kart signaling to stop. Rancis goes full throttle and Duncan jumps out the way then slows down enough to not kill the cop and hits Wynchel who jumped on the hood hitting his head on it going unconscious. Jeffrey hops off his seat onto the hood and grabs the necklace off the cop's hand and kicks him off the hood. Jeffrey sits back down and Rancis backs up and drives away but Duncan who jumped out the way runs to the side of the kart and jumps and hangs on the spoilers. The two notices this and Jeffrey climbs to the back and tries to get the cop off.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULT ON A OFFICER, STOP YOUR VEHICLE NOW!" Duncan says hanging on to the speeding kart.

"NO! I'm going home and say anything! your ass will be digging your own fucking grave" Jeffrey says and kicks Duncan in the face making him to let go of the kart and rolls to the side of the road and looks ahead seeing the kart driving off into the horizon leaving dust on its trail. He stands up and hurries to his partner as he takes out his walkie talkie calling control.

"CONTROL DO YOU READ ME!"

"yes, we read you what's your status over"

"WE WERE UNDER ATTACK! THERE WAS SOMEONE AT THE CRASH"

"Repeat, you said someone is at the crash? what happened over"

"Wynchel has found evidence at the crash, 'he slid next to his partner who just started to wake up' He found something of a metal necklace or something then this kid actually two, came out of nowhere and tried to run us over! they knocked out Wynchel and took the evidence and now they're leaving the forest CALL EVERYONE WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" Duncan says panicking a bit but serious.

"Copy that! I'm sending all units to your position, stand by for further instruction Echo-39 will be with you shortly." Control says

"copy that! Duncan out!" He says as he looks down at his friend who was in a trance trying to wake up.

Back with Jeffrey...

the two drive down a hill at top speed getting out of the forest. Heading out, they make it to the highway outskirts of the city

"Dammit we're screwed, I have a really bad feeling about this, this is anything but sneaky but dam I never knew you had it in you to do that!" Jeffrey says surprised he also has gotten his strength back and feeling better.

Rancis doesn't say word being afraid of his actions he looks around and his eyes on the road.

"we got to get out of here! quick.!" Rancis says keeping a tight grip in the wheel keeping his eyes on the road his hands steady.

Then Jeffrey hears more sirens from behind then turns around and sees the police brought in reinforcements, they were all line up side to side with each other but there was more in the distance on approach. he squints his eyes and witness's what he saw and slowly becomes afraid and in shock then turns back looking at Rancis.

"THEY HAVE AN ATTACK CHOPPER!" Jeffrey says

The kart zooms down the road with five cop cars in pursuit with a hovering helicopter above. Then trucks hopped out of the forest into the highway and got behind Rancis by a few meters nudging him. Rancis shifts gear and rides faster, then Jeffrey notices someone in the chopper is holding a microphone.

"THIS IS THE S.R.P.D. STOP YOUR VEHICLE NOW AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" An Officer says leaning out the chopper with the side door open pointing the mic at them.

"I don't want to go to jail, IM TO YOUNG FOR THIS!" Rancis screams getting more afraid.

"get a grip of yourself Rancis' Jeffrey slaps him' Just try to lose them, look! 'Jeffrey points ahead' there's an exit into the city let's try and lose them there" Jeffrey says then tries to come up with the plan.

Rancis agrees shifts gear again and drives faster but one of the trucks nudge him from behind again and Jeffrey turns around mad and flips the bird at the truck driver.

"HOLD ON!" Rancis says as he does a sharp turn into the city and the truck behind try to follow but some flipped over same goes for the cop cars. they lost some of them who were chasing them but Jeffrey looks back and sees more cops with also three helicopters in pursuit going after them. They're all coming from nowhere with in the city. Rancis was coming down and intersection and shifts gear.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Rancis yells and does another sharp turn and two trucks crash into a store.

up ahead there's a narrow alleyway for Rancis he took a chance and then smiles and stomps on the gas pedal hard as Jeffrey feels the speed. He goes full throttle and the cops try to ram him over again. Jeffrey looks back and Rancis makes it through the alleyway. The trucks all came to a stop but were too late and smashes into walls also Helicopter crashed into the building exploding into a million pieces. A candy cane weapon flew from the chopper on Jeffrey's lap. Rancis sees this and almost freaks out but cop cars went through followed by some motorcycles.

"THAT'S A GUN!"

Jeffrey picks it up and checks if it's loaded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WE GOTTA DEFEND OURSELVES!"

"ARE YOU STUPID OR ARE YOU STUPID!" Rancis says shocked at what he's about to do.

"BOTH" Jeffrey says with a smile and aims at the cop motorcycle behind them and shoots its front tire.

The motorcycle swerved out of control and crashes into the other cop cars resulting a huge explosion as buildings began to collapse and cave in on itself. all the police that were on the alleyway chasing after the two got trapped under the debris. Rancis looks back and sees what Jeffrey has done.

"YOU CRAZY STU-" Rancis looks at him mad then looks up.

"SHUT UP! STEP ON IT! RUUN!" Jeffrey screams sees the debris about to crush them.

At the far end of the alleyway there's a ramp and below it the highway. Rancis goes full throttle getting a tight grip on the wheel as Jeffrey holds onto his seat and behind the destruction almost devoured the kart. Then kart rides over the ramp and flies in the air as the buildings behind collapsed and the smoke engulfed them for a moment and they flew out onto the highway as he lands and swerves left and right taking control of the kart.

Rancis keeps driving and they both look back.

"We freaking made it!" Rancis cheers and looks back on the road.

"I can't believe it! we survived 'A helicopter flies over them' GAWD DAMMIT!" Jeffrey screams

Rancis sees the highway leads them out of the city into the mountain area that leads a path to the big diet cola mountain, that's then when he remembers when Vanellope showed him the secret entrance he shook his head and griped his steering wheel. Behind them just kept getting worse moments later it looked like a whole fleet of trucks, cars, and helicopters pursuing them. Jeffrey sees this getting a bit out of hand but Rancis knows how to lose the cops and get into the mountain.

"HOLD ON! IMMA LOSE THEM!" Rancis says shifting his gear and revved his engine and goes full throttle. Jeffrey feels the kart going faster so He grabs the gun with a smile and nods at Rancis and points at the police.

"I'll do my best too!" Jeffrey says aiming down on the rifle and sprays at the helicopter and the motorcycles. the two cycles crashes to one on other and the helicopter slows down from being shot down. There were still more coming at them in waves then police trucks came near the kart and slid the side doors open revealing a Twinkie swat member aiming his rifle at Jeffrey.

"HOLY SHHHIII- 'The soldier opened fire as bullets fly past the kart and some ricocheted bullets bouncing off the kart and Rancis lowers his head.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US! DO SOMETHING"

"I AM! SHUT THE HELL UP AND DRIVE" Jeffrey says checking his magazine clip and loads it back in the gun and fires back.

He shoots all the front tires of the truck who swerves left and right and lost control as it crashes into the closest car and trucks setting off a chain reaction. He sees them all swerving away and they all went down like dominoes. Cars, trucks and motorcycles exploded one by one. all the ground vehicles are taken care of and he aims up at the sky and shoots one of the drivers and the helicopter spins in the air and crashes down.

"THERE WE GO THAT'S HOWS ITS DONE!"

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Rancis says and Jeffrey looks at him

"what? 'Jeffrey turns around looks ahead and sees what Rancis was scared about and he gulps' God dammit! This is not the end." Jeffrey says aggravated.

"THEY HAVE A TANK!" Rancis yells

About a couple miles ahead a tank slowly rolls up to the middle of the highway and the long cannon slowly takes aim at them two.

Jeffrey sits down and takes the wheel from Rancis and steers him off the highway busting through the candy barrier and going off-road.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"SAVING OUR ASSES!"

they both land perfectly on the ground and Jeffrey gives back the wheel and grabs the gun and look back. Rancis sees they're get nearer to the mountain and steps on it as Jeffrey turned back around taking aim.

"there, now get us out of here, I'll take care of the Helicopters" Jeffrey says but notices he's running low on ammo and it's only one magazine its halfway done.

He looks back up and knew had to makes them count, He aims pulling back the chamber and shoots at the helicopter but his bullets bounced off the Helicopters and now he's out of ammo. With a grunt of anger he throws the gun aside and sits back down. Rancis gets closer to the entrance but Jeffrey looks ahead then at him confused.

"are you crazy! we're gonna run into a wall."

"no, we're not! trust me like I trusted you"

That statement made Jeffrey shut up and looks back seeing the helicopters still gaining on them and turns backs around and holds onto his seat closing his eyes shut. Rancis goes full throttle narrowing his eyes and they made it through the glitched wall as two helicopters crash to the wall exploding to a million pieces shaking the mountain as pieces of Mentos fell on hot soda and the wreckage covered up the entrance. Rancis drifts to a stop near the bubbly spring of hot soda then hops out of his kart and walks in front of the spring. He falls to his knees and stars at the spring Jeffrey opens his eyes slowly looking side to side and sees they're inside the mountain. He relaxes a bit let's go of the seat and jumps out of the kart and walks next to Rancis who was staring at the spring feeling the heat.

"hey... thanks Rancis...good job back there for saving me"

"yea... don't mention it but hey I never got your name" Rancis says still looking ahead with an expressionless face

"oh, it's Jeffrey"

"oh, so I was right, 'He said to himself' ok Jeffrey now we have to wait for a few lay low for a while and I'll get you out of this game...you're a wanted man, so there's more out there when you leave. Including me..."

"I don't want to be in any game I just want to go home. I don't belong here!"

"well I can't help to get out of here, I don't know that! but I can take you out of this game. I got an idea, 'He stand up dusting himself off and looks at Jeffrey' go to this game called 'Tappers' he's the oldest one in here and knows a lot! ask him he might help you out"

"NO! no more game there's got to be a way I can leave!"

"im sorry dude that's the only thing I got, talk to him he sure can help oh! and one more thing, try not to die. 'Jeffrey tilts his head at him' if you die that's it! it sucks for you because you don't have a game of your own, try not to get caught by anyone too, plus one last thing you looks a lot like Josh so idk if that's an advantage or not but, he…well left a good and bad reputation."

"wow thanks, so WAIT! WAIIT! HOOLD UP! JOSH WAS HERE!"

"yea he used to be here"

"That son-of-a-bitch 'Jeffrey brushes his hair back' He knows every secret in this hellhole even sets the high score for every FUCKING GAME here and knows that games are alive, WHAT THE FUCK, SERIOUSLY" Jeffrey says getting more aggravated and angry walking close to Rancis who backs up slowly.

"you cursed a lot...…wow"

"SHUT UP!" Jeffrey says grinding his teeth and walks away but took in a deep breath and sighs and knows the situation he's in and rubs his eyes and throws his hands up.

"Ok fine screw it, I have to find this guy named Tapper, try not to get killed and stay hidden make not eye contact because I look like that 'gamer', great...sounds like an assassin's creed mission."

"what?"

"nothing"

"Ok? we got to wait for a few minutes"

"ok perfect now you can do some explaining, what event made this "princess" set up an army?" Jeffrey says looking at him serious.

Rancis sighs and sits back down looking at the spring and taps the ground beside him and Jeffrey walks up sitting down next to him.

Vanellope's castle...

She was alone outside the castle minding her business and notices explosions and gunfire. but no one else noticed this because of the music blasting inside having a good time. She looks above narrowing her eyes and gasp at the view the whole city look warzone and fire scattered everywhere. she felt afraid with fear taking over her body but she shakes her head and sees a police member from afar on a motorcycle coming. The police officer hops off and hurries to her and explains everything over what happened. she sighs relief thinking it was some Cybugs but then looks at the cops a bit angry.

"look! just try and find them both, the one who crashed is the culprit and the one who helped him"

"yes ma'am! well get you updated to any new information we get" The officer says saluting and hops back onto his motorcycle and drives away.

Vanellope looks back over the city seeing it half destroyed then she remembered something to fix all this. Ralph and Felix were the ones who helped her make this party in the first place plus they are here already in the kitchen. So, she hurries back into the castle and walks past her guest and heading to the kitchen. She opens the door and sees Felix with a stopwatch leaning over to the oven waiting for some food he made in the over and Ralph chowing down on pie they both noticed Vanellope as if caught at oncoming headlights.

"Oh, hi Vanellope what do you need?" Felix says setting down the stop watch.

"Felix, we have a problem"

"of the party? what's wrong?" Felix says worried

"no worse, 'Ralph looks up and stops eating and walks over wiping his mouth with his arm' there's something that crashed in the forest then next thing I know it nearly destroys the city."

Ralph and Felix eyes grew wide and look at each other concerned over the news then back at Vanellope. Ralph swallows the rest of the food in his mouth and cracks his knuckles Felix takes out his trusty golden hammer.

"Should we take everyone out first?" Felix says

"No no no no! 'both of them lower their guard' I don't want to ruin the celebration and it's not what you're thinking, it not a Cybug attack" Vannelope says with her hands up at them

"It's just the city, I just need Felix to go to fix it quick before my guest go worried and the party gets ruined. Ralph, you can go if you want I'll stay here at the party so no one leaves till you guys come back" Vanellope says and the two nod at her and left the castle.

Back with Jeffrey...

A few minutes have passed by and Jeffrey has gotten a little understanding of the situation. he can't die because he won't regenerate two try not to get caught or get in any more trouble lastly three look for this character by the name of 'Tapper' who knows a lot and maybe can help him. Rancis nods hearing Jeffrey repeat everything he said and they both hopped on the kart and exited the mountain on the other side. He drove him to the exit of the game where he sees a long arch rainbow road leading to the exit. At the base of the rainbow was a curved sign saying.

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow come back soon!" Jeffrey reads this and looks back at Rancis.

"thanks for everything" Jeffrey says giving him a hand shake then hops off the kart and Rancis nods and drives away.

Jeffrey sees him disappear off into the horizon leaving a trail of cocoa dust behind. Looking up at the bridge he then starts heading up the colorful rainbow road. when he reached the top, he looks back and sees the destruction he caused over viewing the massive wide-open world of Sugar Rush. He brushes his hair back and bites his bottom lip still in disbelief.

"this is just unbelievable, I messed up so hard!"

He turns around and walks further down into the tunnel. He then spots at the far end a platform with a candy themed train waiting. Surprised by this and still in awe he makes his way into the train boarding it and sitting down by a window. Looking out then turns slouches down with a sigh with his hands over his face. Seeing the events that happened he wishes deeply to go home and never felt home sick then he remembered about the necklace. He reaches deep in his pocket and pulls it out feeling the inscribe lettering then he puts it around his neck and felt better. He hears a ding and the train doors close and the train jolts a bit and begins to move slowly down the tracks as it picks up speed.

"What more surprises are waiting for me, I want this nightmare to end" He says rubbing his face and tilts his head back with a groan

Then he sits up straight as he hears the PA go off saying.

"Sugar rush Metro rail now arriving at outlet 5, Welcome to Game Central Station"

"Welcome to what?"

He notices the train then starts to slows down to a full stop the doors open followed by a ding. Jeffrey stands up and walks out the train and looks around cautiously as he exits the train. Seeing that no one is around he walks further down the tunnel seeing graffiti sprayed on the walls. It reminds him of his old home then kept walking further down. At the end of the tunnel there was a bright blinding light He took his arm over his head to cover his eyes from the brightness. When he makes it to the end his got accustom to the light he then lowers his arm as his eyes widen as his heart skipped a beat as all his hair stood up from the spectacular view.

"No way!" He says with such excitement in his voice as if his breath was taken away.

A pure golden room with all types of different and familiar video game characters walking around and talking amongst each other with overlapping conversations. Jeffrey walks further down and then hears a alarm goes off and it surprises Jeff making him step back and put on his hood. The surge protector comes out with a holographic clipboard as Jeffrey looks at him from under his hood.

"Step aside sir random security check, name?" asking looking down at his clip board. Jeffrey doesn't say a word just looking at him.

"Sir I need your name…" the surge protector looks up fixing his glasses then looks at Jeffrey who has the hood on and looks at him suspicious.

"May I ask you to please take off that hood SIR" Surge says and Jeffrey left with no choice slowly takes off the hood.

"JOSH!" Surge says then snaps his fingers and the clipboard disappears in thin air and walks up to him lending out his hand for a handshake.

"it's been a long-time Josh, glad you came back" Surge say with his hand out at Jeffrey. He looks at it and blinks shaking his head

"Um yea, it's great to be back 'Takes the surge's hand and shakes it' Im, just um back to visit a bit uh do you know where is tapper" Jeffrey says and fakes smile at him.

The surge protector looks at him puzzled and concerned then crosses his arms.

"What? why you acting all proper?" Surges says raising his suspicion on him

"Its how I am right?" Jeffrey says with a gulp and fakes smiles ' _Josh was a dick? what!'_ Jeffrey says in his head then surge looks closely at Jeffrey.

"Who are you? I know Josh doesn't follow rules and doesn't care for me at all, He even knows this whole place like the back of his hand so I will ask again 'Surge leans closer' who are you and what were you doing in sugar rush?"

"um in sugar rush… ' _Crap_ ' he says to himself' I don't know I'm not originally from any game and I woke up in sugar rush."

"I can't take that as an excuse sir 'he fixes his glasses' what game are you originally from"

"I'm from no game, I don't know what the hell is going on I woke up in Sugar Rush and here I am and all I want to get out of here! Where's the exit?" Jeffrey says becoming annoyed

"Tell me where is Tapper so he can help me leave!"

"no I first need to know, what game are you from?"

"I'm from NO FREAKING game, I just told you that I don't even know how I got HERE!" Jeffrey says becoming angry and clenching his fist tight.

The surge protector stands in front of him. Jeff looks at him annoyed at the holographic character.

"What the hell are you even supposed to be?"

"I am the surge protector, keeping an eye out to all games that come and go, protecting any surges that occur or brown out or black outs."

"nice what a professional job who gives a shit!" Jeffrey says sarcastically

"Hey what your language boy! listen to me then! if you're not a character then you're another gamer and you're not supposed to be here. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to be terminated" Surge says grabbing on to Jeffrey's hand.

"wait you're saying that you're going to kill me!"

"well I don't like the word kill but yea you're gonna have to go, I can't risk someone telling our secret to the world." Surge says pulling him along.

Jeffrey pulls surge close and punches him in the stomach who coughs losing his breath and falls to the ground holding his stomach then Jeffrey grabs his face and shifts his whole weight onto his right arm and punches Surge in the face to the ground knocking him out. Many characters have witness this and stepped away from Jeffrey in fear for their lives. Jeffrey takes this as his chance and runs away he starts to sprint through the crowd of characters. He's pushing and shoving everyone out of his way as he tries to avoid bumping into them. he hears some comment behind him saying. 'careful!' or 'watch it!'

He keeps running till he bumped into something hard hit him. Jeffrey fell the ground hard landing on his back then he looks up rubbing his head and becomes star struck. The one who hit him was Sonic the hedgehog who accidentally trampled over him. Jeffrey got himself up off the ground quickly dust himself off but felt a sharp pain from his right arm but that was the least of his worries. He kept running and looking around trying to find the game called Tapper. Sonic sees who he hit and tries to help but he sees him running away and looks worried then zips in front of Jeffrey stopping him.

"hey there buddy! are you OK, what's the hurry?"

Jeffrey eyes widen seeing who's standing before him his eyes a world iconic figure standing before him asking for help. Jeffrey shock his head and didn't want to start a conversation and wanted to find Tapper.

"you're Sonic the Hedgehog! 'Jeffrey shakes his head in disbelief' look Sonic I'm in a hurry sorry but I got to go!" Jeffrey says holding his arm and pushes him out the way

"Hey bud!" Sonic says seeing Jeffrey disappearing to the crowd.

He keeps sprinting and goes in a random tunnel. The surge wakes up rubbing his head and turns to sees Jeffrey heading into the game _'hero's duty'_ He quickly stands shaking his head in concerned.

"there's another gamer...this cannot be good"

Back with Jeffrey...

He runs down the tunnel and looks behind seeing no one is after him and keeps going heading forward.

"I want to go home so bad, everything here is dangerous...'sighs' why isn't this nightmare over" Jeffrey says holding his right arm heading down the tunnel.

A train was waiting by the platform and the theme was futuristic and Jeffrey notices but doesn't care he went and boarded the train sitting down by a window. He sighs holding his arm and slowly becomes depressed slouching down covering his face. Jeffrey then noticed he wasn't alone on the train then a hero's duty soldier sitting by the far end stood up and made his way to him. Jeffrey heard steps coming near him knowing the sound of metal boots and looks up and sees a big buff soldier standing before him with his arms crossed then leans over. Jeffrey gets a bit intimidated by the size and appearance of this character leaning back against the seat looking at him mad. then he hears him chuckle then sees the soldier lean back and taps a button on the side of his helmet and the visor shoots back revealing the soldier's face.

"Calm down Josh it's me, Murkowski from hero's duty remember me?" He says taking off his helmet putting it under his arm.

"so, it is true...Josh 'The Gamer' use to be here, I can't believe it. 'Jeffrey says talking to himself then looks up at Murkowski' I'm sorry sir but I'm not the Josh you know, I'm someone else, my real name is Jeffrey." he says and looks up but notices Murkowski looking at him weird.

"Wait what? so, you're not Josh... then what game are you from?" He says and Jeffrey gets angry at the question.

"I'M FROM NO FUCKING GAME I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Jeffrey yells at him furiously then looks down.

Murkowski got a little shaken up seeing the reaction and language from this new gamer. He crosses his arms and sat down next to him and sees the kid's face going through mixed emotions and then the announcer from the train goes off saying.

"Thank you for ridding Hero's Duty Metro Rail now arriving at hero's duty"

The two look up at the PA Speaker then Jeffrey looks out the window as the high-speed shuttle comes to a full stop and the pop doors open. The two got up and walked out of the train. Jeffrey sees the whole place quiet, not a soul to be heard then Murkowski leads Jeffrey to the dark interior of the game which kind of looks familiar to him. Then takes a closer look, he finds out this is the place where the game starts then Murkowski calls him over and sees the Sergeant talking to one of her comrades at the far end of the hull. The soldier walks down the hull heading to the Sergeant with the door at the far end leading to the twisted terrain outside. Tamora finishes talking to Kohut who salutes to her and walks away then she turns to see Murkowski coming.

"Soldier what are you doing here" Calhoun says looking at Murkowski.

"I was coming by to train on my shooting but I found someone that you want to meet" Murkowski says and turns around but becomes shocked seeing Jeffrey isn't next to him. he looks all around panicking a bit.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey wondered around and found himself in front of a door and above it that reads 'Armory' he heads in and closes the door behind him then sees aisles of wide variety of weapons from tactical espionage to lethal machinery. Everything seemed dangerous as he kept walking around exploring then makes it to a closet with a sigh above it that says 'hover boards' he looks at it curiously tilting his head then opens it up taking out what seems like a backpack. He looks at it confused but notices a button below then goes ahead and presses it as it jumps out of his hand and transforms in midair and shaping into a hovering board levitating above the ground. He looks at it amazed jumps on the board and falls immediately, he sits up rubs the back of his head from pain then stands up and tries again. He jumps on the boards again and tries to maintain his balance and learns to keep it perfectly.

"just like the skateboard, it's easy" Jeffrey says then jumps off and it transforms back to a backpack as Jeffrey catches it in midair placing in on his back then walks out. He closes the door behind him and throws the backpack again transforming it into a hoverboard and hops on and goes for a ride.

Back with Murkowski...

"who? Murkowski, or you're playing with me soldier!"

"NO! I swear I'm not 'looks back at the sergeant' it's another ga-" Murkowski gets cut off as Calhoun pushes him down to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Calhoun says as she sees someone on a hovering board fly over them flying onto to the world. She looks Back at Murkowski.

"who was that? Murkowski"

"that's who I wanted to show you it's another gamer"

"ARE YOU SERIO- KOHUT! bring me my cruiser NOW!" She says and Kohut runs at her with a rifle in one hand and the backpack in the other. He makes it to her and tosses over her own hover board She tosses it in the air as it transforms into the hovering board and she looks back at Murkowski.

"when I'm done here you and I are gonna talk" Calhoun says and zooms out of the hull into the world after Jeffrey.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG MA'AM?" The soldier says and Kohut picks him up giving him a rifle.

"well cover her in here, set up a barricade private!" Kohut orders him as they run back into the base.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey flies around in circles then swirls from the bottom to the top of the tower then going straight up to the sky feeling the fresh air against his face as his hair dances in the wind. He does loops in the air feeling his heart beating free. He flies into the sky high then kick flips off the board and grabs it in midair and torpedoes down feeling the speed and pressure of the air against his face as his clothes and hair flap in the wind. Then he flips around and sets the board under his feet starting it up and does a big curve in midair flying upwards again. He looks back and sees someone chasing after him he smiles and looks ahead.

"looks like they want to race! Wait… oh shit! " Jeffrey says as zooms down spiraling around the tower with Tamora in pursuit.

She narrows her eyes at who is flying and blinks seeing who it is but something felt off and she always believes in her guts. Seeing a kid on the board that looked identical as Josh and Tamora zooms faster wanting some answers.

He makes it to the ground where a bridge connects to the tower to the base or crashed plane which is the exit of the game. Jeffrey goes all speed to the shuttle but sees two soldiers at the entrance holding big machine guns pointed at him. he sees this and goes full throttle at the soldiers to a point he became a blur to them. They open fire as Jeffrey dodges the bullets and passes by them with ease as the two stopped firing and look at each other thinking he disappeared in thin air then turn around and they see Jeffrey hovering right behind the with a grin on his face.

"good luck next time boys" Jeffrey says giving them a thumbs up then flies out of the game passes by the train into the Calhoun comes quick as she can to the shuttle and sees a barricade but it seems it didn't stop him.

"This kid is fast 'looks at her soldiers' where did he go!" Calhoun says hovering before them and they point at train out of the game then she steps on her board hard as she zooms down the cord.

Now back with Jeffrey.

"WOO HOO!" He says as he flies on his board speeding down the cord at top speed doing tricks and having fun. He laughs feeling free and starts to sing knowing he's bad at it but gave it his all.

"WOO, OH YEA! Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, got to FOLLOW MA RAINBOW, can't stick around have to keep moving on ' _does a kick flip and spreads his arms felling the wind against him_ ' must keep on moving ahead no time for guessing follow my pain instead ' _does a back flip while riding and fist pumps the air_ ' TAKE MY LEAD ILL SET YOU FREE, FOLLOW ME, SET ME FREE, TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY"

Game Central Station...

Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope came out of Sugar Rush to get to Tamora but then an alarm goes off as they left their game and they all get stopped by the surge protector.

"step aside sir random security check"

"aghh! You know what I'm getting real tired of you!" Ralph says getting a little annoyed

"Ralph calm down its quick, no need to rush" Felix says reassuring him

"Thanks Felix just doing my job, name?"

"Wreck it Ralph"

"do you bring anything this time?"

"Um nope"

"ok, oh and one more thing guys before you go"

"what?" Ralph responds for them

"Remember josh, well um there's another gamer loose in here"

"so, we heard" Ralph says not surprised

"yea he came from my game and caused havoc in the city, the army, and to my people too the police took and gathered pictures of him " Vanellope says

"You have an army?" Surge says raising an eyebrow

"Not the point!" Vanellope pouts

"we're here to pick up Calhoun to help us to find this other gamer" Felix says concerned

Back with Jeffrey he's getting closer to the tunnel but like he was playing around too much with the cruiser it starts to give up, the flame flickers as it slowly dies and Jeffrey notices that he's slowly descending.

"Uh oh! NO NO NO not like this, but I was having fun COME ON!" he says as he stomps on the back pedal of cruiser as he tries to keep it alive and then the flame goes out and he starts falling

"MOTHER FUUUU" Jeffrey says holding onto the board tightly.

Then just in seconds he was going to hit the floor he stomps hard on the cruiser again. He brought it back alive but as he was spiraling down and the hover craft went full power making Jeffrey do like a Sharp dive turn landing on his stomach on top of the flying board. He passes the train platform and through the tunnel into Game Central Station where he's swerving side to side dodging the characters who were walking around the station.

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

Jeffrey tries his best to slow down the hover board. he punches it hard and it worked but the momentum kept him going the it skids on the floor leaving a trail of sparks and he hangs on tight. Then the board flips up launching Jeffrey in the air.

Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix with the Surge protector sees a flying board coming at them and a falling Jeffrey in tow.

"what the...?" Surge protector says fixing his glasses but Ralph was the first one to notice.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ralph yells and everyone jumps out of the way.

Jeffrey flies over them and crashes at the middle of the station. the broken cruiser then flies up to the ceiling and explodes into a million small pieces as some of the debris hit a few characters and an unconscious Jeffrey but no one got hurt. Ralph gets up and dust himself off then helps up Vanellope and Felix.

"You guys ok?"

"Yea! Thanks Ralph" Vanellope replies and Felix nods.

the two get close to Jeffrey and they notice Calhoun coming out of the tunnel of her game also and flies next to her friends.

"Hey Wreck-it, Vanellope, ' tosses up the board and transforms to a backpack grabbing it in midair and she kneels down next to her husband' hey fix it 'and kisses him' and they all walk up to Jeffrey who is still breathing. He struggles to stand back up and looks above him and see a big guy with huge hands, a little girl with candy all over her, a small man with a blue carpenter outfit with a golden hammer and next to him a tall blonde lady with an angry expression. Wreck it Ralph leans over to Jeffrey.

"kid you're in big trouble, we're gonna have a long talk" Ralph says with his arms crossed and a concerned expression.

Jeffrey struggles to look up and see all their angry expressions

"Son of a…" He says weakly under his breath then gives up and passes out.

End of Chapter 3...

(Jeffrey wakes up next to a group of angry characters. he'll then later do what he needed to do first, talk to Tapper, he'll then understand he's situation more clearly accept the reality and figure out a way to escape. but there are old enemy's lurking around seeking for revenge) (The good guy never sees the happy ending…) Im begging you to please review my story :(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- So, There's No Way Out...

Sometime Later...

Jeffrey slowly wakes up rubbing his eyes.

"Oh man, hey sis I had this weirdest dream' he looks up rubbing the back of his head, as he regains his vision slowly and looks around as it becomes clear then sees 4 angry characters looking down at him' that I'm still trapped inside DAMMIT!" Jeffrey says then lays his head down again with disbelief and sighs.

He finds himself laying on a bench and slowly turns sitting upright and sees Calhoun kneeling in front of him. He looks off behind her and sees Ralph, Vanellope and Felix there as well with their arms crossed it looked like they were going to drop a mix tape on jeffrey.

"Who are you! You crashed and flew when you were leaving my game" Calhoun says with anger

Jeffrey looks at her and he rubs the back of his head with a smug on his face. The four look at each other and back at him. Jeffrey throws his head back and looks side to side.

"Where am I?"

"Don't ignore me BOY! Where are you from!"

"You're in Game Central Station." Felix answers and walks besides Tamora placing his hand on her shoulder calming his wife down.

Jeffrey looks at Felix.

"This! This giant lobby of games, with everything and everyone! wow" Jeffrey says rubbing his eyes

"yea it's what connects all the games in the arcade together."

"Insane but trippy, dam! what now." Jeffrey says then sighs.

He looks around. Jeffrey looks at one tunnel and looks at it then squint his eyes.

"Wait a second…this seems like a 'his eyes become wide in realization' its a giant outlet', stands up, walks to it slowly then stops and thinks for a moment, 'Game Central Station?', looks at everyone, 'You mean the surge bar? I'm inside the surge bar!" Jeffrey says then a sharp pain goes through his head as he falls on one knee holding his head.

"Oh JESUS! man my head hurts, that was a tough landing" Jeffrey says rubbing his head and goes back to the bench and sits down.

"Who are you? I mean you're a game but what's your name?" Calhoun asks and sees him sigh.

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey Hunter and no i'm not from no game"

Calhoun gets serious.

"ok Jeffrey, if you didn't come from a game of your own how did you get here"

"I, look from the bottom of my heart i truly don't know 'looks side to side then back at her' and like I already told everyone I've met so far that i'm from no game, Listen I really don't know How? Why? I'm here but 'Rubs his eyes and brushes his hair back with a deep sigh' it's all blurry, I can't remember anything of how I even got here."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"BITCH! I don't expect you to believe anything, I can't even make myself believe that you're standing in front of me, THE FUCK! This is a Fucking nightmare a Fu- "Tamora punches him square in the jaw hard with a response.

"Stop cursing! We have a kid here! What's wrong with you! You're worst then Josh!" She says glaring at him with anger in her eyes as Jeffrey rubs the side of his jaw and looks at her.

"Sorry, even though you're made with a bunch of codes those punches feel really real, ahh jeez"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asks walking up to him

"what does that mean? Bro you guys aren't supposed to be real! This isn't possible! you're made up of tons of codes. BUT YOU'RE BREATHING AND TALKING!"

"Well we feel pretty much alive just like you. When the arcade closes we leave our games and go to others." Ralph explains

Jeffrey just blinks with a shocked look on his face then shakes his head.

"I already heard that before, Look I don't care what you guys do! Seriously, how long has this been going on for?"

"Well, Felix and I have been doing the same jobs for the past 30 years."

Jeffrey rubs his face understanding all of this.

" Thir- 'Jeffrey almost chokes on his words' 30, 30 years, Jesus… Un-freaking-believable…I wonder what happens when I leave my Xbox on then 'looks around Game Central Station seeing all types of characters walking by' So what you're saying is, you can leave your games…and go to others? Walking, talking, and living on with your lives."

"It's really fun. It gets boring through the day when the gamers play us. At night we can pretty much do anything we want." Vanellope explains with a straight face.

Jeffrey looks at her and shakes his head then at everyone else who seemed to be angry at him still. He looks down with his hands placing them over his face and sighs deeply.

"so there's no way of me leaving this place, 'He says to himself in a low voice as they all look at him and lowers his hands looking up' funny though… this is actually a gamers dream to meet and play with iconic video game members but then again there's a saying…be careful what you wish for." Jeffrey says in a low voice to himself then looks back up at Vanellope.

Calhoun crosses her arms and looks at him suspiciously.

"Why were you rushing out of my game?" She says as he goes back to the bench to sit down as everyone follows

"oh I thought we were racing, 'Calhoun looks at him funny' I mean, look I swear I wasn't doing anything bad, just that...'points at the pieces of his flying board' the hover board was awesome, you don't see this every day. ' He notices the expression on her face who was angry at him and he becomes intimidated as she looks at him annoyed' what?"

"Then if you didn't belong from any game. Where did you come from?"

"I came from Sugar Rush, I woke up in there confused and lost and apparently crash also, I don't know how! 'Looks at Vanellope 'don't ask 'then looks back at the sergeant' then a friend was close, came and helped me... aaaand we might have also destroyed half a city" Jeffrey says looking down.

Vanellope looks at him aggravated.

"You know you nearly destroyed HALF MY GAME" She says and began to run at him then Felix grabbed her from the collar pulling her back.

"What do I supposed to do? get shot at or get taken to jail. I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! 'he replies to Vanellope' And were ever I go somebody calls me josh, like for real! I'm going to punch the next one who says that. Wait like he was here before me! how did he get out? IS there any way out of here?"

"Yes look 'Calhoun lowers her arms and points at contra' over there next to the new games. Contra has been disconnected for a long time but something went wrong and now it's being protected by the surge protector"

"what?!" He says then throws his hands up, he jumps off the bench and heads to the entrance of the contra game. He slowly walks in front of it and witnesses the huge opening protected by a electrical force field like wall. He slowly walks up to it but stops and looks back seeing the other catching up to him.

"So I can't leave or get out of here, what am I going to do? I'm stuck here!"

"That's not our problem." Calhoun says walking away as Jeffrey watches and becomes angry

"Hey! HEY!', Calhoun turns around, ' Listen here you little shit! I need to get out of here and go home, my friends and family will be looking for me! I don't want to get them worried."

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope look at each other. Calhoun crosses her arms and leans forward.

"Sooner or later, they'll find you, One way or another otherwise, we can't help you." She says taking a step back and walks away

"Why not!?"

"Because no one other than josh knows our true existence, except you. And at the moment, you're stuck here with our secret', Jeffrey shakes his head, 'Do me a favor, don't come back to my game, you'll only just die." Calhoun says as she walks away back to her game.

Jeffrey's hands become fists and he grinds his teeth getting angry at her.

"Screw you, blonde son of a bitch" Jeffrey says in his head and feels a presence next to him.

"It's said if any game character goes into another game which it isn't theirs. 'Jeffrey looks to his side and sees Felix next to him looking ahead.' They don't regenerate and die never to come back." Felix says seeing her wife walk away then turns to Jeffrey.

"But since you're not from any game here. So any game you go into, and die, you'll never come back." Felix states

Jeffrey scuffs loking down at his side and rubs his face he looks back at the force field.

"dam it!, I got no were else to go 'walks slowly back to the nearest bench and sits back down and sighs' stuck in a world, that I can't escape, eh I just like before."

Jeffrey has his hands over his face his fingers running through his hair feeling hopeless. Vanellope watches him and shakes her head in pity then walks back to her game. Felix and Ralph look at each other and back at Jeffrey. who was looking at the floor he sees a shadow going over him then looks up and sees a huge, bulky, character and beside him a small guy with a blue carpenter outfit.

"Felix and Ralph right?…what do you guys want?" He says with a low voice

"I wished we can help, but I'm sorry that we can't" said Felix

"That's nice of you to say... 'Felix nods' ok but it doesn't help my situation."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry truly am." Felix says taking his hat off and looks down then then puts it back on and walks away

Ralph walks past Jeffrey and he finally stands up.

"Hey! 'Ralph turns around' you been here the longest you know anyone who can help me?"

Ralph shrugs then rubs the bottom off his chin thinking then looks back at him.

"Maybe Tapper might be able to help you"

"Tapper? OH RIGHT! That's where I needed to go. Where is it?"

Ralph points down the station at one of the tunnles and Jeffrey looks at that direction.

"He's over there past those two games, he's the oldest one here if he knows he just might get what you're looking for."

Jeffrey nods.

"Thanks a lot big guy"

"Ralph, Wreck it Ralph"

"Thanks Ralph!"

"No problem. By the way', Jeffrey looks back, 'You got a pretty high score, but not like josh. Hope you find what you're looking for"

Jeffrey smiles as he sees him heading back to his game. Jeffrey looks up ahead at the name Tapper and sprints his way to the entrance.

Jeffrey heads his way to Tappers as he looks around him noticing all types of video game characters. He feels a bit happy and sad at the same time knowing that he's in an awesome universe with all new and familiar characters. But sad seeing he might be stuck here and never get out he's deep in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention then in front of him then bumps into someone. Jeffrey falls to the ground landing on his butt and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Jeffrey hears a familiar voice and sees someone lending out a hand to him. He looks up and his eyes widen in excitement and becomes star struck he sees Kairi with a big smile bending over lending a hand out to him and besides her is Sora and Riku. Jeffrey grabs her hand as she helps him up.

"Hey you alright? You should pay attention where you're going next time." Riku says

"Yea, yea I am don't worry I'm fine" Jeffrey says dusting himself off.

"Glad you're ok" Sora says with his warm smile and his arms behind his head.

"Thanks again guys" Jeffrey says as they nod and walk away.

"Better enjoy this place at least, dam it's a dream come true gotta lighten up." Jeffrey says looking back and keeps walking ahead.

He gets near the game and stands in front of the tunnel. Then looks up seeing the banner with the title going by again and again saying 'tapper'. He sees this place is filled a lot with characters coming in and out like a mall was built inside and makes his way through the crowd and starts to head inside till 'BEEP BEEP' and alarm goes off startling him.

The Surge Protector appears out of thin air and stood beside Jeffrey who sees him looking down on his clipboard and sighs with his arms crossed.

"Step aside sir" Surge says looking down his clip board and Jeffrey does what he's told.

"You came here to kill me?" Jeffrey says and the surge look up from his clipboard and smiles

"Ah it's you gamer, 'he snaps his fingers and the clipboard disappears and he walks up to him' Look I came to apologies, I'm sorry I acted that way but it's that I can't let anyone or anything let our secret out, you haven't proved yourself like josh but I'm giving you my trust, again sorry for what happened last time."

"You think I'm gonna just accept your apology? You wanted to terminate me! I get it is under your job description but you scared me to death. Shit you better give me something good."

"I won't bother you ever again."

"DEAL! I'll accept your apology. 'he says with a smile and lends out his hand at him'

"Great! Jeffrey right? 'Jeffrey smiles and nods' I'll see you later gamer and try to not do anything crazy ok!" Surge says and disappears. Then Jeffrey heads into the game.

Inside Tapper...

He enters the tunnel and heads to the games train platform and it was an old steam strain waiting by the station. Jeffrey sees it's filled with lots of characters. He then hops on and sits by the edge and a moment goes by then a ding is heard and the train jerks and starts to moves slowly then gain speed and headed its way to the games. A blue light leaves the surge bar and follows the cord into tapper then they enter a small western town and in the center was the game Tapper then Jeffrey and other video game characters hopped off and made their way through the town into the game. As he goes through the saloon double doors and sees several characters from many other games just sitting at the long tables having conversation with each other, villains and heroes alike. Jeffrey remembers the game Tapper but he remembers it from in front of the screen, not behind it. Jeffrey cautiously walks up on ahead then looks up, he sees a giant window of the front screen of the game above them. He brushes his hair back amazed seeing this before his eyes.

"This is insane…" Jeffrey says and shudders then he squints his eyes and he can see other games through the screen as well from where he's standing.

Jeffrey looks down and looks for a lonely table to sit at then walks over and sits down all of a sudden the main character Tapper zips by in front of him cleaning a mug in one hand and a cloth on the other looking down.

"What can I get you buddy?" Tapper says.

"Whoa! ' he shrieks as he almost falls off but gains his balance and looks back' dam you scared the crap out of me"

The mustached character looks up at him.

"What can I get for you son?"

"Uhhh…I'm looking for…a Character named Tapper? I heard he can help me with a problem."

"You're looking at him."

"oh! wow, wait"

He then realizes it is the main video game character of Tapper is standing right before him.

"Wait, your Tapper?"

He sees the mustached character looking at him with a grin.

"Yes, yes I am kiddo, been in this arcade since the 80's." He says cleaning a mug.

"Dam! You look nothing like I see in front of the screen geez! 'Jeffrey says fully shocked' look I need your help in something" He says leaning over.

"Hey Tapper! More root beers!" Ryu yells

"Coming!" Tapper reply

Jeffrey watches Tapper go to work, witnessing how he zips from the coolers pouring the drinks and sliding them down on the tables as the characters grabs them from the table and chug it down quenching their thirst then slamming the mug down and Tapper comes back.

"So, what can I do for you sonny?"

"uhhh 'Jeffrey shakes his head and looks at tapper' Ralph told me you might be able to help me."

"Help you with what?" He says still cleaning the mug

"Explain to me… how is all "this" 'referring at everything' all possible?"

"What is?"

"This', Jeffrey points at the other game characters interacting with each other, Tapper sees and looks back at him puzzled, 'I mean, explain this to me please and while you're at it slide me a drink"

Tapper zips pours a drink and slides it to Jeffrey and zips back Jeffrey sees the mug slide towards him and stops in front of him and he acts like a kid amazed by this and takes a sip.

"I still don't understand your question, what do you mean all this?" Tapper says looking at him confused

"Ok look 'Jeffrey finishes his drink and puts it down' I'm asking how is that this exits the fact that video game characters are at liberty to roam the place and are alive, if god made this or magic or something!"

"Ah! Ok well let me ask you this then are you a gamer?"

"Yes! Yes I am, I'm from no game and hoping you can help me get out of here!"

"One problem at a time ok kid, look I don't know anything about god or magic but do know that ever since we get plugged in we are alive but which also comes with a price."

"Yes I now if you die in another place that's not your game you die permanently"

"yup nice that you did your homework, and you said you also wanted to leave this place but sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, I don't remember 'Jeffrey eyes widen and becomes sad' But! all I do know is that the way Josh left was through a cable that was being blocked by the surge protector, but I don't know how it happened or how he went home but it's that, the severed cable that is being guarded by the surge protector. Tapper says and nods with what he gave and sees Jeffrey looking down trying to evaluate the information he got.

"So… I got now where to go, ok I guess I'll have to figure out something on my own…" Jeffrey says to himself then looks up at Tapper.

"Wait you said you were here since the 80's right? So you saw how everything changed in front of your eyes right?

"Yup true, those were some time back then, but I that's life but I got quite a few game characters coming to my tavern every now and then."

Jeffrey smiles while shaking his head.

"Some business you got yourself. You work during the day and working during the night. No stop"

"Well, some of us got to make a living."

"A living? You're a video game character, you got currency in this place too? You don't have kids to feed, do you? Pay rent? You guys are made up with a bunch of codes like you guys shouldn't get tired or breathing problems and stuff like that."

"A lot of the new game characters are made with a lot of code, but me on the other hand, old technology."

"Right yes, 8-bit definitely! Those good old days was a game changer for society, graphics back in the day too heh if they can see how games have changed so much!"

"Yup you said it buddy Pac-Man, Fix-It Felix, Jr., any 8-bit work off old codes."

"but you don't look 8-bit. You look like me! 3-D and you look new so?"

"That's because you're behind the screen, in front. You see the design of the game."

He looks at himself then back at Tapper and then up at the screen and becomes puzzled and looks at him again.

"So you're telling me right now, if someone saw me in front of the screen, I look 8-bit to them?"

"Exactly." Tapper says smiling as he places the mug he was cleaning under the table and gets another and begins to clean it.

Jeffrey looks up at the huge screen above them where he and Tapper are at. Jeffrey shakes his head and chuckles to himself and looks at tapper.

"That is amazing trippy but amazing, so this isn't a dream!"

"Nope it's not Jeffrey it's real, what else is on your mind?"

"Are all game characters like this this? Up 24/7?"

"Some sleep, others live out their daily lives. Have you ever been to Sugar Rush?" Tapper says and sees Jeffrey's reaction who rolled his eyes and sighs.

"Yeah, not exactly a wonderful experience. Let's just say I'm the 'most wanted criminal' over there but I got to fix it soon….I hope."

"ha-ha well those young kids race when the arcade closes."

"Yea I saw, well actually I was with one, running from our life's, but go on"

"They drive on their own, no program is controlling them but only when the gamers place the quarters in then they are under the control of the gamer but after that they are all free, same goes to all games by the way."

"Yes I know that, but what do they hope to accomplish?"

"To be chosen by gamers for the upcoming morning."

"Huh?"

"You've played the game, right Jeffrey?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"You've chosen different racers as the game started, yes?"

"Yeah, it says on the front different avatars are chosen every day. 9 to be exact-ish. It's nine right?"

"Yes!" tapper continues on "They race against each other when the arcade closes so they can be picked to race the next day by gamers. First nine to cross the finish line are chosen."

"So…they race so they can get picked by gamers? Why can't they just be chosen?"

"Because it's not written in their protocol."

"Oh ok now that's…. Well wait is it in a way like the designers or game programmers knew there alive and gave them stuff to do"

"Their game is designed as racers. The main objective is to cross the finish line. That's all." Tapper says making it clear for him.

"Huh...well I didn't see anyone racing but one of those racers did save me aaanndd may be destroyed half a city BUT! that's another story." Jeffrey says and tapper looks at him disappointed and shakes his head.

"you just got here and already set on to destroy everything, 'sets the mug down' I'm going to warn you, to be careful here at GCS a horrible event has happened but this made us all stronger so if you threaten anything precious to them well …better start digging you own grave kid. 'Jeffrey gulps at that response and looks down' ah! Well then so, you know a lot happens when the gamers aren't playing the games. They can also cause trouble in their own game too. There are always bad apples in the bunch."

"You're right, but still I can't wrap my head around the thought that you're alive I mean just like people but…your game characters, no cosplay but the real dam thing! That's just…amazing. 'Jeffrey take a sip from his drink and sets it down' I really wonder how josh's experience was when he was here" Jeffrey says but sees Tapper sighs and looks down and look sad.

"He was a good kid, heart of gold and a hero, He didn't come back for a while and some of the characters are really missing him, especially Vanellope" Tapper says and Jeffrey looks down and feels awful for his action and regrets what he's done.

"Well sorry to hear that, well I see he has the top scores in all the games I mean I'm a gamer also and I love a challenge. Trying to become the very best and never backing down but, That's when I got here and found out about this arcade so I played everything and tried to beat his score, But 'sighs' bro THIS kid must be amazing I just always have the second top scores in all the games"

"Don't be hard on yourself Jeffrey, Never give up! But that is IF! The game stays."

"What do you mean?"

Then tapper looks at Jeffrey and sets the mug down under the table and then starts to clean the table.

"Everything in a game, is like a big universe but when Mr. Litwak unplugs the game and the game characters world is lost forever."

Jeffrey narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Tapper stops cleaning the table then looks straight at him.

"Right, of course, you don't know."

"Know what?"

Tapper chuckles and sighs as he cleans the table in a circular motion.

"I'm lucky you know. Especially the rest of all the old games in this arcade. But I don't even know when my own game will get unplugged."

"I don't know what? What's wrong on being unplugged? You can plug it right back in."

"Yes you can but the memories are all wiped out. That's worse than dying like the person you know the most has forgotten you completely"

"I don't know the feeling but must be nerve wrecking, has it happened before?" Jeffrey asks crossing his arms and sees him sigh.

"Actually no never, but it's worse if they replugged an old game in like wreck it ralph or me then…wow imagine that"

"yea that's…actually depressing so wait when Mr. Litwak pulls the plug on a game, the world inside the game disappears. Forever', Jeffrey just looks down feeling a bit sad, 'Everything inside disappears."

"What about the characters?" Jeffrey says worried

Tapper shrugs.

"They evacuate. They leave so they don't get erased as well. And they live out in Game Central Station, doing nothing. Bored out of their mind, and sadly we have some unplugged characters roaming the station."

"They become homeless? That's what you mean,"

"That would be one word to phrase it."

"But, the game will get plugged in again, somewhere else. Then what?"

"You don't get it. If you're inside the game when it gets unplugged, you get erased. And never return back to the way you were. Look. I don't know the details but it's like losing your memory it changes what makes 'you' that's what you need to understand"

Jeffrey thinks then just gulps.

"I don't want to lose my memories, then all those games Mr. Litwak pulled…"

"Mm-hmm…" Tapper says cleaning a glass

Jeffrey looks at his glass and takes a sip of it. Tapper just watches as he sets the glass back down and looks at tapper.

"I guess…being a video game character…isn't all that great."

Jeffrey sees tapper shrug and he shakes his head disappointed.

"But I'm not a video game character, I'm a gamer. I'm a person, who somehow got thrown into all this crap!"

"Well, how did you get here?" Tapper says narrowing his eyes at him.

Jeffrey shakes his head

"I really don't know, I woke up in sugar rush and there was this outlet, it was ripped by the movers I guess and then ...I fell? And bumped my head on the surge bar. Then I was actually kicked or punched by a kid? I think I don't know... the cord struck to me and...After that, it's all sooo blurry"

"Wow Are you the same?"

Jeffrey narrow his eyes on him.

"What? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Are you all here, is everything you have still with you?"

He looks down at himself. He sees he's still wearing the same clothes as gray jacket, white t-shirt and the converse, then his eyes widen and goes to check his pockets and finds his phone and MP3 player and holds them onto his left hand.

"Everything seems to be here…" Jeffrey says with a smile then suddenly a sharp pain hits his left arm, Jeffrey groans in pain and places his right arm on it then begins to glitch. His body fell off the stool and glitches violently and Tapper sees.

"Oh my! Jeffrey are you ok?" Tapper says witnessing the bright sparking blue gamer on the floor moving side to side.

Jeffrey groans hard then slams his phone on the table quickly and the glitching ceased and Jeffrey looks at himself and sees he's fine and pulls himself up and sits down on the stool and tries to catch his breath and looks at Tapper who sees this and quickly serves him a drink.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"

"It seems like your glitching. Are you ok?"

"Glitching? Glitching?! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

"JUST CALM DOWN! It can be a number of things, but like you said, you're not a video game character."

Jeffrey doesn't glitch anymore and sighs through his nose as Tapper looks at him and continues to clean a mug.

"This happened to me when I woke up but stopped until now again. The hell man I don't know what to do!" Jeffrey says with his hands over his face. Tapper sees the gadget that Jeffrey has placed on the table that he hasn't seen before.

"What is that?"

"oh this! 'Points at his phone' uh a portable machine to make calls….this didn't exist in your era but they did have something similar though it was very fat, the brick phone hehe though I have music in here, 'looks at his phone and sees no signal' can't make a call but looks like my luck isn't all that bad"

"What music do you play?"

"A lot actually rock, uh Metal, Punk, dubstep, and really anything even country."

"Ah I see, nice gizmo though" Tapper says But sees he hasn't glitches again he narrows his eyes at him as he was thinking of something.

"Jeffrey...hold on to your phone, I want to see something"

He looks at Tapper oddly then shrugs and does what he's told.

"Um ok... ' He picks up the phone then he glitched hard which made him hit the ground then he lets go of it' HOLY CRAP"

"Ha! It's your phone, Josh had his watch attached to him, giving him to get used to being a glitch but you' Tapper walks around the table and lends out a hand at Jeffrey' you got your phone so you maybe could control this power too but 'helps up Jeffrey' you need to get used to it"

"That's some polite way of saying you're screwed" Jeffrey says then pokes the phone and nothing happened then he grabs it puts away in his pocket.

"Well sorry kid, I don't know what to say" Tapper replies with a shrug and goes back behind the counter.

"Yeah, thanks 'Jeffrey dusts himself off and sits back down' hey can you tell me anything about josh when he was in game central station here before me, what did he do?"

"OH ho ho josh, Well josh he saved the arcade, saved even everyone, and..."

Tapper goes into detail of the adventures of josh. When the hero's duty glitching Cybug and the tower collapsed, having this big party in tappers, and cheering up everyone. All his wacky and epic adventures.

Other Side of Tappers...

At the far end of the tavern in the last table there were two main characters from Contra. They see Jeffrey talking to Tapper with a smile on his face paying attention to Josh's story. The two look at him with disgust and anger, Bill one of the characters looks at his partner Lance.

"That's the one…He fits the description"

"Yea he does, 'Lance takes a gulp of his drink' but we can't get him yet, there's other guys who want to take a crack at him also."

"Yea the rumor is starting to spread quick of this 'new' gamer, remember when he beat up those guys from street fighter, and King of fighters." Bill says glaring at Jeffrey

"Yea, I see what you're going at, it's great plan let's round them up and get our revenge" Lance chuckles with an evil expression and cracks his knuckles.

Back With Jeffrey...

He heard all of the mischief and heroic stuff josh did. From beginning to end, Jeffrey thinks of him like a rival and an idol at the same time.

"Wow he did all that, a gamer with heart of gold, that's something off a movie but hey! 'He shrugs and nods at Tapper lending out a hand to him' thanks for all the help tapper, but I still haven't found a way to go home." Jeffrey says as tapper gives him a handshake.

"Ok but try and at least enjoy it here, I mean it's really rare to see you gamers here we just got you and josh and please keep our lives a secret. Have fun that's all I'm saying!" he says cleaning a mug as someone calls him and he goes back to work.

Jeffrey nods at his advice but feels hopeless then looks to the side and notices an unseen hallway on the side of Tapper. He hops off the stool and starts to head his way there, He walks past the saloon double doors and notices a small hallway with various old pictures of characters from left to right of all different games. He notices famous ones and others that's he hasn't seen before. Jeffrey spots some of his favorite characters and chuckles.

"Found Sonic, Mario, and Pac-Man" He nods and smile the starts to head his way to the exit.

He walks out the hallway and heads to the other side of the game to the exit and goes down the hallway to the train's platform. Then suddenly without noticing a Video Game Villain coming out of the men's restroom and bumps onto him hard Jeffrey falls down on his butt rubbing his head.

"Ow! Man felt like I hit a brick wall" Jeffrey says then looks up and sees Kyo From king of fighters.

Kyo looks down at him hard then turns around and walks away. Jeffrey looks at him with a smug and helps himself up and dusts himself and heads to the exit.

"No sorry or a pardon…prick" He says to himself and walks out the tavern

Outside Tappers Tavern...

Jeffrey walks out the small tavern and heads down the small western town to the game's steam train. He hops in the carriage sitting on the edge as the train steadily starts to make its way to Game Central Station. The train goes through the cord and Jeffrey sits silently and looks down.

"What to do now...'he lifts his head up and looks around noticing he's the only one on the train then comes up with an idea' let's go check up on big guy…ralph! Geez hehe, seems like a good guy to hang out with" He says then the train slows down nearing the platform to a complete stop and the announcer comes on welcoming him back.

Game Central Station...

Jeffrey walks out of the tunnel and notices the alarm didn't go off. He looks around and spots the game 'Fix It Felix Jr.' across from him and starts to head his way there. He felt like he was being watched and looked around and sees wide eyes in every character looking at him. A cold shudder crawls down his spine seeing characters are eyeing on him like if he was heading to death row.

"Crap I'm like the center of attention here, it's getting annoying." He says and puts on his hoodie over his head and sticks in his hand in his pockets.

Jeffrey keeps walking ahead and notices Vanellope beside the games entrance talking to The Surge protector. He gets closer hearing them talking to each other.

"...still I don't trust even if looks like him" Vanellope says crossing her arms looking at the Surge Protector.

"I agree but still, he may seem like a good guy but can't be too careful." Surge says and notices Jeffrey coming by.

"Thanks for sticking out for me surge! What's up Vanellope" Jeffrey says waving at them and stands beside them.

"Hello Jeffrey need anything? What's with the hoodie?" Surge replies but Vanellope turns away.

"Look behind me, 'Surge does and sees characters walking by looking at Jeffrey with fear' it's really pulling me down, it sucks any way I just came by cause I just wanted to know a bit more about some characters, maybe have a friend or two"

"Oh well good luck on that "Surge says referring to what's going on behind him

"What are you doing here?" Vanellope says looking at Jeffrey.

"I was going to visit Ralph, He seems like a great guy, and you?"

"Same, I wanted him to help me with something, and one more thing just don't get in my way" Vanellope says as she heads down the tunnel into the game.

Jeffrey looks at her lost and back at the surge.

"What's up with her?"

"She's just a bit upset"

"Why?"

"Because of you! You look like josh, those two have history actually everyone here has history with Josh."

"I see, so it's gonna be tough for me cause I'm a doppelganger of Josh, isn't that shit nice…then I'm going to get a haircut, screw it!" Jeffrey says being sarcastic with a shrug

"Well kid, got to go" Surge says as he disappears Jeffrey looks down the tunnel and sighs then heads inside.

End of Chapter 4...

(Well Jeffrey sees he's in an awkward position of being a doppelganger of Josh, and a group of angry fighting combat characters are coming together to take their revenge on Jeffrey. He gets to know a bit more of Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix and becomes friends with them... which he needs for what is coming for him.)

(Theophany- Woods of Mystery (Lost Woods) go to YouTube hear it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Cool Story Bro!

Fix It Felix Jr Tunnel...

Jeffrey walks down the tunnel and makes it to the train being a small rollercoaster like cart. He sees some characters getting off the train but then spots Vanellope at the front of the cart sitting down. He shakes his head with a smug and sighs, He walks up to the front and sits next to her. She notices him and turns away from him with her arms crossed. Then the train jolts a bit and starts to move heading its way to the game then Jeffrey looks on ahead.

"Vanellope look, I'm sorry for what I did, 'looks at her as she looks away from him laying her head on her arm' for almost destroying half your game I'm deeply sorry." Jeffrey says but sees she doesn't look at him.

"I forgive you, its ok… but I'm not mad of the game It's I-I thought Josh would never come and I was beginning to lose hope, but then you come along just looking like him, I just wanted to see the real him." Vanellope says as she snuggles on her arm then feels the necklace Josh gave her feeling the engraved words.

"It's ok I know it's weird, you know, it's funny you say I look like josh but when I see you you remind me of someone I know you look like my sister who's grumpy, hyper, and Adorable" Jeffrey says smiling and Vanellope lowers her hands then turns to him.

"What happened to her?"

Jeffrey looks down and doesn't say a word a moment passes by and he shakes his head and looks at her but felt cold and closes his eyes then looks down.

"I don't want to talk about it, everything just went so quick, But Vanellope tell me something why do you want to see Josh. I've heard some of the adventures of Josh by Tapper but looks like he left out some stuff."

"Well is the only other glitch I found 'She looks at Jeffrey' can you glitch?"

"Well um let me put it this way, no, actually when I touch my phone I do... for some reason."

"Oh well then, you're nothing like josh, his glitches like me"

"Why is being a glitch do special?"

"It's not special it's that, well a long time ago in my game everybody saw me as a mistake, a loser, someone or like a thing who shouldn't be there. I live like a outcast lived like that for almost a year. But then Ralph came and changed everything, saving me and my game."

"Whoa! Even Ralph is a hero dam! Though I'm sorry to hear that, but wow man that's something. Hey Vanellope if there is any way I can do to make it up for you"

She looks down and thinks for a minute then smiles and looks at him.

"A race! If you finish first, I'll accept your forgiveness of what you did, but if I win you have to tell me who helped you while you were escaping from my game"

"Oh! I didn't see that coming"

Jeffrey sees how it changed from her being all from happy to serious and he chuckles then nods to the agreement.

"Deal lets race! And I'll beat you"

"No you'll be eating my dust gamer"

"Hey even that I'll enjoy its dam chocolate hehe alright let's see if you're still like that when I win."

Then she nods but still keeps her distance from him but she smiles at him. Then the train slows down to a complete stop and the two get off and Jeffrey sees the tall brick building but the design was the same like in tapper's seeing it behind the screen. It's bigger in person seeing the mystery glow of the moon light shining on the building through the big screen made his hair stand up.

"Dam this place looks amazing!"

"Well I've been here for a long time so, yea it doesn't get old" Vanellope says with her arms crossed and walks on ahead he nods and follows her.

The two start walking further down into the game as he looks around and then stumbles over a brick. Vanellope sees and he looks down and picks it up examining it then tosses it aside and looks to his right further down and sees a gigantic pile of bricks at the far side.

"He's nearby, you played the game right" Vanellope says heading to the pile of bricks as Jeffrey follows

"yea I played it but the story is dumb 'she looks at him' just saying.'"

They walked further down and find a sign saying 'Dump' and they see Ralph and Felix are talking to each other beside to what looks like a small shady house. Ralph notices Jeffrey and Vanellope hen Felix turns around and sees them also and waves at them.

"Hey they neighbor! Vanellope" Felix says cheerfully waving at them

"Hey Felix! What's up and Ralph mister big hands ha-ha"

"Ralph! 'Vanellope says glitching to him on his shoulder and hugs him' what's up"

"Hey kiddo, I see you brought the other gamer...Jeffrey right?"

"Yes its Jeffrey, 'sees the small house and smiles and points at it' does that supposed to be your house Ralph"

"Yea built it myself 'Ralph says proudly and chuckles then points at Felix' He help a lot too"

"Nice! Very creative Ralph it has a good touch"

Felix turns to Jeffrey.

"So what's brings you here brother?"

"Well Felix I just wanted to know a bit more about my favorite characters or maybe even get a friend or two, 'Felix nods with a smile the Jeffrey looks at Ralph' which got me curious how did you and Vanellope become friends is it due to that small story she told me, of you saving Vanellope and her game?"

"Ah well it's a long story" Ralph says leaning on his home crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, I got to hear this"

"You don't want to hear it Jeffrey, trust me"

"Ralph, I'm stuck inside here for a while and won't be able to leave for a while, for real long dam time remember 'Jeffrey taps his head' there's no exit for me SOO...tell me" Ralph sighs

"A long time back, before Josh's appearance. Our game Fix-It Felix, Jr. We were celebrating its 30th anniversary."

"Really!? You guys been here for 30 years. Wow now that's something"

"Yea but doing the same job for thirty years, wreck the building, get tossed off the roof, over and over and over again. I started to think that I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. 'Ralph looks down at his hands and clutches hard turning into fists' that it must be good to be the good guy', Jeffrey listens in, 'And I came here after hearing my friends in my bad guy support group."

"Whoa, whoa back the hell up, Ralph you're in a support group?" Jeffrey says throwing his hands up and Vanellope laughs also Felix and Ralph looks at them both then at Jeffrey.

"Yeah, I thought I go and see what it was like."

"Wow this is great keeps gets better and better go on!" Jeffrey says with a smile and sits down putting his hands under his chin looking like a little kid

"I was having doubts about myself; I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Look where I live 'Points around at the junkyard' this was my home for 30 years. While Felix and the Nicelanders live in the apartment building right in front of me and coming back and seeing that everyone in my game was throwing the party without me, I decided that if I wanted to show that I wanted to be a hero too, I had to win a medal." Ralph says and Felix intervenes

"Good guys are the only ones that can get medals when they win the game 'Felix says with a smile' and josh still has the highest score of them all!" Felix adds

"Ok thanks Felix didn't need that last detail, but wait a minute 'Jeffrey looks back at Ralph' then where did you find a medal?"

"Well I found a chance on this game called Heroes Duty so I got my medal from there"

"How did you get that chance Ralph?" Jeffrey says narrowing his eyes at him puzzled

"Well um I 'he straighten his collar' knocked out one of their soldier's and took his armor as a disguise and went in the game."

Felix looks at Ralph surprised and shakes his head in disappointment.

"So that's how you got into the game, Q-Bert said you were in the game but nothing on how you got in, I'm so ashamed of you ralph" Felix says with his arms crossed as he pouts

"dam Ralph, hehe what a rebel bro."

"Well gee thanks I guess, 'Ralph says rubbing the back if his head then points at him' have you played the game?"

"Ah yea I played it but didn't actually explored the whole game"

"We'll be careful, I didn't know video games could be that violent and scary."

"Well that's how all the new games are...you know the new game that came in"

"Yes!" Ralph and Felix reply at the same time. And Vanellope looks at them weird.

"Well games like those Halo, Mass Effect, and another's. Those shooter games yea they're wiping the globe. Those games are like the number one out there right now. My most favorite one that's bad in every category is called Grand theft auto 5."

Ralph and Felix look at each other shocked and look back at Jeffrey

"Yup it's the new generation were so screwed, we even got a racist president ...please continue Ralph"

"Well uh ok, in Heroes Duty you have to shoot your way through a lot of Cybugs to the tower, I didn't want to go through all that Cybug invasion again. So I just climbed the tower and took the medal for myself."

"That's when I come in, 'Felix speaks up' because of Ralph went looking for a medal he almost got us unplugged"

Jeffrey looks at Ralph mad with a playful smile.

"How dare you Ralph! shame on you" Jeffrey says and Vanellope giggles.

"I had to find Ralph before they come and unplug the game. That's when me and the Nicelanders found Q-Bert who told me he 'points at Ralph' was at hero's duty, when I got there I was attacked by the soldiers and Calhoun my beautiful wife. Well hehe I got the honey-glows when I met her" Felix says while blushing. Jeffrey looks back at Ralph.

"Wait Just like that? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Ah, well, no, there were some problems along the way."

"Of course nothing's easy, go on"

"I accidentally hatched an egg in the tower and it grabbed hold of me when I fell into an escape pod. And I flew around the game and out of it. Into Game Central Station and into Sugar Rush."

"You had one job ralph…one job" Jeffrey says shaking his head in disappointment

"Well I haven't seen a Cybug up close so, I was scared!" Ralph says and Felix intervenes

"They are like a virus, they eat, grow, and multiply and they won't stop 'Felix says' that's what she taught me"

"Ok! Felix thanks, I'll keep that in mind and 'Jeffrey looks at Ralph and at Vanellope' so how does Vanellope fit into all of this?"

"Well I fit into this is when I met mister 'hobo' here!" She says and Ralph glares at her.

"You're on my shoulder I heard that loud and clear." Ralph says and she laughs

"He had a gold coin that I needed also" She says then looks at Ralph and back at Jeffrey.

"Well, this little crumb snatcher '"HEY! Vanellope says' took my medal so she could race in Sugar Rush. At first I didn't like her, but I started to see that she was just like me. King Candy wouldn't let her race, and all the other drivers picked on her and were mean to her. BUT when I crashed in sugar rush I brought that small Cybugs along, I thought it died in the goo but it didn't."

"WHOA! Hold up! Wait! Who the hell is king candy?"

Ralph and Felix look at each with a smile not surprised then they look at Vanellope.

"King candy was a character in the game well not actually but during that time. He was a king of the game and ruled everyone." Vanellope says then she glitches down from Ralph and walk towards Jeffrey.

"The story behind him is that he isn't supposed to be in the game but he decode it and placed himself in reprogramming the game in the process. To make the plan perfect he had to take out the real leader of the game" Ralph says and looks down at Vanellope and Jeffrey eyes grow wide seeing what he meant.

"Wait you're saying Vanellope here is the princess of that candy game!"

"Hey bimbo it's President for you! 'She says and pokes his forehead and he rubs it looking at her' and yea I was that, apparently"

"So why didn't you go back to get what was yours" Jeffrey says confused.

"He locked up everyone's memories...Civilians and racers. He had to do a coup, meaning he had to take out Vanellope."

"That's when I became a glitch. He couldn't delete me but messed up my code and used that as an advantage a told everyone I was a mistake, a phony, they saw me as a troubled child." Vanellope says and Ralph clears his throat.

"So when I flew out of heroes duty and crashed in sugar rush my medal landed on top of a tree, and that's when I met Vanellope" Ralph says and smiles at her

"I needed a gold coin to enter and race. I knew I was a racer I felt it in my code. So my lucky break came when I took Ralph's gold medal."

"She stole my medal" Ralph mumbles under his breath

"You're still mad at that!?"

"Wait a minute you took his medal to enter a race, but you were a glitch how did they notice it was you"

"When I placed my coin in the trophy cup it said my full name it loud. But I entered the race there was no way for them to take me out, it was a huge risk but I was really desperate to race, funny part is when Ralph came in like a monster and tried to catch me nearly destroying everything. I took that as an advantage and ran for my life and hide" Vanellope says and Ralph smiles and looks at Jeffrey

"The police got me and this is when I met king candy, He was a weird fella being a big fan of pink and says it's salmon, liar. Anyway he was going to send me back to my game but I wasn't leaving without my medal, I escaped and found Vanellope In the scrap yard making a kart I guess"

"Oh yea I forgot the best one by the whack a mole, it was neat right?" She says and Ralph looks at her shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't 'Ralph looks back at Jeffrey's but she got bullied by some other racers, keep in mind they lost their memories so they didn't know who she really was, I made me mad seeing her being pushed around so I scared those rotting cavity kids away."

"He helped me and we made a deal...to help me with the race and I'll win his medal, but he has to help me create a kart, he apparently didn't have one in the fat folds on his neck"

"Ralph, she just called you a fatass, ha-ha and so that's how this great relationship started huh?" Jeffrey says as he snickers a little.

"You curse a lot do you?" Vanellope says and crosses her arms looking at him

"yea I don't have a filter…sorry" Jeffrey says

"Anyway, I helped her build a whole other kart, and then destroyed her cart. Felix fixed it and we got her into the final race, she needed to race because it'll reset the whole game and restore everything back to normal. And that's when that Cy-Bug I brought along with me, multiplied. Everything I did up to that point, I realized, this was all my fault. Game jumping is NOT allowed here. So I wanted to fix things but', looks at giant hands, 'look at me, I only know how to break things."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ralph, but how did you become a legend?" Jeffrey says and Felix pats Ralph's back

"Well, while Vanellope raced, me, Felix and Calhoun were up fighting against the Cy-Bugs. And Calhoun explained that Vanellope's game was at its end. And the only way to defeat all the Cy-Bugs was a beam, but Sugar Rush didn't have a beam like in Hero's Duty." Ralph says and brushes his hair back. Then Vanellope looks at ralph

"Wait Ralph you missed one thing, 'She looks at Jeffrey' while I was racing I found out the truth behind king candy, 'Ralph shakes his head realizing he forgot that part' like I said he wasn't supposed to be part of the game his real self was 'turbo' from the game turbo time, a different old game that got unplugged years ago" Vanellope says then Ralph and Felix nods

"Never heard of it, but wait this is the king that reprogrammed your game?" Jeffrey says and Vanellope nods

"Anyway he tried to kill me while we were racing, and when I learned how control my glitching, I escaped from him and during the process he got eaten by a Cybugs." Vanellope says walking past Jeffrey.

"So how did you save the game Ralph? A beam that kills the Cybugs was needed but there wasn't one in sugar rush...so you were screwed" Jeffrey says then lays back his both arms supporting him.

"Yes I was, I just needed a beam, that's all. Then I remembered where Vanellope lived. Diet Cola Mountain which had Mentos stuck at the top of it."

"Oh is see those two don't mixes and explodes, that's a BRILLIANT idea Ralph, quick thinking." Jeffrey nods impressed with him.

Ralph smiles proudly and points at him.

"Exactly. So I did what I do best. Wreck things. I got to the top of the mountain and started wrecking the Mentos so it falls into the cola." Ralph says and Vanellope glitches up to Ralphs shoulder he looks at he then at Jeffrey

"That's where he got into the boss level"

"Boss level?" Jeffrey says intrigued

"Yea that's where I met Turbug" Ralph says

"What?" Jeffrey says looking at him puzzled

"Turbo mix with a Cybug, Turbug" Vanellope says

"Right! So he wanted to end the whole game taking me and Vanellope with him. Well we both fought on top of the mountain. Then he took me straight up to the air that's where we found Vanellope corned by Cybugs."

"That's one sick way to die, go on this is getting good" Jeffrey says looking at them with a big smile and Felix steps forward and fixes his hat.

"Me and Calhoun were talking care of Vanellope but we're didn't know about her condition" Felix says and Ralph nods and points at Jeffrey

"Luckily I broke away from his grasp and flew straight down at the Mentos and wrecked the place and as they fell creating a huge explosion attracting all the Cy-Bugs and destroying them in the process."

"that was...quite a story, oh! Wait then how" Jeffrey says confused

"I saved him! Me 'Vanellope says standing on Ralph's shoulder with her arms on the side of her hips' I drove with the kart and glitched my way up and saved him as he fell."

"Now that's friendship, anyway what happened to your medal?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I decided that I didn't need it."

"I get the feeling 'Looks at Vanellope and feels his neck and holds onto his necklace' there's somethings that is worth more than anything."

"Yup! because if Vanellope likes me as a friend, how bad of a bad guy can I possible be."

Both Jeffrey and Felix nod in agreement.

"Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean that I'm a BAD guy, right." Ralph says and looks at everyone

"You know something, that probably is the only thing that actually makes sense around here." Jeffrey says as he stands up and stretches and yawns.

Ralph makes a face but then looks down.

"But I doubt the gamers know that…', Ralph looks back at Jeffrey, ' I know Josh doesn't see me as a bad guy." Ralph says and Jeffrey laughs and walks up to him.

"Listen Ralph, let me tell you something. Don't feel like that, the world I live in people love the bad guy as much as the good guy"

"Really!"

"Yea! Dam right! I know people that adore the bad guys like I've seen some awesome pics of these guys on the internet. Websites like tumblr, deviant art, some love the bad guys so Ralph don't be like that. Shit! They made memes of Hitler that killed so much people and unspeakable horror and there's memes….MEMES! even 9/11 dude I can go on!"

"Weird world huh? Ha what time to be alive" Ralph says with a big smile.

"Dam right son we are living in the end times!"

" I don't see you Ralph as a bad guy, I remember when I played your game like...a few weeks ago, I was really bad at it but surprisingly I got up to second rank 'Ralph just listens in,' the intro to your game. You were just minding your own business until a construction crew came in and plowed your home off to the junkyard. And all for what? They built an apartment building where you lived. Truth be told, I would have done the same thing to that apartment building as you."

"Wreck it?"

"of course, I would bomb the shit out of it! 'Jeffrey says and Felix glares at him and Jeffrey plays it off' Instead of thinking of you as the bad guy, I felt sorry for you."

"thanks Jeffrey" Ralph says flicking a fake tear.

"You're an alright guy, Ralph. I was right not to consider you as a bad guy."

"Hearing that from you makes me feel proud of who I am, Hey Top Shelf"

Ralph throws out his fist, high above him and Jeffrey looks up seeing its high but he gets it that he wants to bump fist and Jeffrey smiles.

"Top Shelf Ralph"

Jeffrey jumps and pounds Ralph's hand. The three laugh and then Jeffrey crossed his arms and looks at them with a smug on his face.

"So let me get the whole story straight, ok 'Jeffrey clears his throat' this turbo/king candy reprogrammed your game so he can take over and push Vanellope away. On the other hand, Ralph here wants to be loved and gamed jumped to get a medal. Then he almost set all hell loose in Sugar Rush after bringing a monster from hero's duty. That's when he met Vanellope another lost soul. Ralph here uncovered the dark secrets behind the game and did three things, one saved Vanellope, two save her game, and three destroyed this Turbug AH! An and four got the love he wanted."

Everyone looked at each other hearing the long explanation from Jeffrey and then look back at him and then they all nod.

"Yup couldn't say it any better" Ralph says

"Man, I'm beat, hearing your long story and knowing you guys as heroes...But I need to speak to Vanellope for a moment" Jeffrey says standing up and dusting himself off.

She hears her name and hops off Ralphs shoulder and walks up to Jeffrey with hand in her pocket and leans forward

"What's up?"

"You said you knew how to control how glitch, I need help on that because I also want to control it"

"what do you mean?" Vanellope says looking at Jeffrey confuse and sees him place his hand in his hoodie pocket then he glitches violently and then he disappears.

Vanellope surprised at the this looks around to find where he went then sees him against Ralphs home and slowly peels off and the ground.

"wow…we have another glitch…alright fine 'she walks up to him and helps him up' I'll help you to control it but first 'she glitches in from of the three' let's go to tappers and relax for a bit what do ya say guys!"

Jeffrey rubs his back and all three smile at her idea and started to head to the train cart.

"Sure, let's go!" Ralph says with a hearty laugh

"It'll be fun, hey maybe we will learn something about you Jeffrey" Felix says

"He-he I'll tell you guys about me when we get there" Jeffrey says

All four agreed to te plan and they headed their way to the train. They all boarded on and it jerked a bit and slowly headed its way out the game to Game Central Station. As soon the made it the platform the ll hooped off and walked down the tunnel into GMC.

Game Central Station...

the four walked out to the entrance of fix it Felix Jr. into Game Central Station but this time the surge protector didn't come out. Jeffrey shrugs it off and they kept on heading their way to Tappers. they walked down the station hearing the overlapping conversation of all different game characters walking around and laughing and talking to each other. they made it to the entrance of Tappers and head inside but halfway there they met up with Calhoun who was looking for Jeffrey then Felix runs and hugs Calhoun. She kneels and returns the hug and kisses him then walks up to the rest.

"Hey Calhoun" Ralph say while waving.

"Hiya sergeant" Vanellope says

"hey Wreck it, Vanellope. I'm looking for the gamer"

"it's Jeffrey Ma'am 'Jeffrey speaks up walking on front of her' and what do you need?"

"there's rumors that the characters from contra, Bill and Lance are rallying up other characters to help them find you"

"Why the hell are they looking for me?"

"Because they want their revenge"

"What? What revenge what did I do? Why m- oh…uh oh!" Jeffrey says realizing they're the one that have no game to return to and he gulps down his fear.

"They want to FINISH YOU OFF" Calhoun says glaring at him

Jeffrey feels his blood run cold and his whole body feel numb he tries to control himself but knows there's no way to escape this nightmare.

"Are you serious...a bunch of Characters packed with steroids are coming after me."

"Knowing you're new here, I felt kind of sorry for you, I'm doing this because I see it's not fair but just this once ok you owe me ok gamer" Calhoun says pointing at him

"Thanks Calhoun I'll make it up to you I promise" Jeffrey says with a nod and looks around

"Wow! Jeffrey you are so screwed" Vanellope says looking down at Jeffrey from Ralph's shoulder.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you"

"What do you mean? I'm supportive I mean wel- She gets interrupted by Ralph who puts his finger over her lips shushes her up and points at Game central station and she looks around.

"what Ralph?" she says looking at him

then Jeffrey notices that Game Central Station went completely silent.

"it's quite..." Jeffrey says and looks at Ralph

"I was gonna say the same thing, something up" Ralph says setting Vanellope down.

the gang turns around and head out the tunnel of tapper into Game Central Station. they notice all the other characters are looking at them and they all were at each other's backs. Seeing the whole station dead quiet. they all were at the edge as the characters all circled around them. The five became the center of attention but Jeffrey narrows his eyes looking closely at the crowd and spots the characters from the fighting games walking out of the crowd and they stood in front of them by a few feet. He then sees Lance and Bill from Contra that are with them walking heading towards the group. Jeffrey looks up at Calhoun.

"Thanks again for warning me but 'looks at the angry characters' I think that didn't solve anything he says whispering to her

Then they see Lance and Bill come walking towards them. While one is cracking his knuckles, and neck as the other having a sinister look with a vicious smile on his face.

"yup 'pulls out her pistol and points at the two who are coming' you two have no business here." Calhoun says aiming down her pistol at the two

"oh, yes we do, now please put down the gun…you don't want to get hurt also" Lance says and chuckles

"what has this gamer ever done to you" Felix says glaring at them and Jeffrey sees what they're doing.

"nothing, but someone has to pay, ahahaha" Bill says with a manic laugh

"were here for pay back 'Ryo says cracking his knuckles' and for what you've done so were gonna settle the score"

"I don't think so 'She pulls back the hammer on her gun' I'm not playing around here"

Jeffrey sees he's in a really bad situation. He looks around to see if he can escape but it seems like there is no easy way out. Then he notices Ralph placing Vanellope down next to Felix. Who then walks ahead of Jeffrey and looks at Calhoun with a nod and back at the two fighters.

"Ralph, guys please don't" Jeffrey says looking at him.

"This gamer had done nothing to you guys" Ralph says glaring at the Characters

"ah shit!" Jeffrey says shaking his head with his hands over his face.

The two fighters look at each other and chuckle then look back at Ralph and Calhoun. Lance laughs and slaps the gun off of Calhoun. she sees what happened she throws a punch but Lance quickly grabs her arm twists it behind her back and kicks her sending her flying and the crowd got out of her way as she crashes to a wall and slides down which knocked her out. Felix yells for his wife and immediately runs towards her with Vanellope in pursuit.

"SARGENT!" Jeffrey cries

Ralph sees and turns around but Bill punches him hard in the face making him fall back hitting the ground and this aggravated Jeffrey who turn but then Ryo grabs him and picks up Jeffrey from the neck squeezing hard who tries and struggles to get loose from his grip. but he's too strong.

"you shit face, she had nothing to do with this. Let me go!" Ryo laughs at how Jeffrey is struggling trying to break loose.

"Ha-ha well she got in the way"

Felix sits by Calhoun's side and sees if she's all right trying to wake her up. She slowly regains consciousness but her head hurts like a beating drum and looks to her side in a daze and sees her husband next to her and closes her eyes with a smile.

Ralph feels his jaw and slowly stands up angry at the two seeing what they've done and looks at Lance with an angry expression.

"what is wrong with you Lance!"

"Ralph don't interfere" Lance says

Ralph gets angry and charges at them. he gets a few blows on Lance punching him left and right. but in the end Lance dodges one of his attacks and pulls out his pistol and shoots Ralph on the knee. He falls on his back holding his knee

"RALPH!" Jeffrey and Vanellope cries at the same time. She covers her mouth as she sees what is happening.

Lance then walks next to Ralph and grabs his neck and everyone grows shocked on how this guy picked up Ralph with one hand spins around and threw him at the wall near Calhoun. Vanellope hurries and runs next to Ralph and sees Felix hurrying by him and pulls out his hammer tapping his knee quickly healing the wound. Lance then dusts his hands off and looks back at Jeffrey. Ryo gets a tighter squeeze on Jeffrey as he now gasps for air.

"Enjoying the show little gamer" Ryo says

"You guys, are, such, fucking asshole, Im gonna spit in your fucking grave fucking pieces of shit!" Jeffrey says gasping for air and Ryo punches him in him stomach.

Then he throws him up in the air and spin kicks him to the face sending him flying a few feet away from the group of angry fighters. He slides on the floor as the crowd part from him as he lands on his arm. Ryu and Lance stood back to the group and Jeffrey struggles to push himself up and looks up seeing the different types of fighting characters all smiling and laughing getting ready and stretching. He sees that there's three fighting games put together. Characters from Contra, Street Fighter, and King Fighters he sees he's no match up to them. he quickly looks left and right trying to find an escape route but finds nothing. He stands up staggering holding his arm.

"I can't fight theses guy's I'll die if I do" he says looking down his hair creating a shadow over his face.

then he looks to his right were his friends who are siting, Jeffrey seeing Calhoun starting to wake up and Felix tapping Ralph's knee.

"but, I can't forgive for what they have done 'looks back at the group' that's over the line" Jeffrey says and spits on the floor he tightens his fists and grinds his teeth boiling with anger.

"looks like I have to fight 'he sees the fighter now charging at him' BRING IT!" Jeffrey says and begins to run at them and jumps high in the air pulling his arm back shifting his whole weight at his right arm.

End Of Chapter 5

(So Jeffrey seems…. he's screwed, anyways next chapter Jeffrey will find a hidden power that was within him. He had this power when he got into G.C.S. which was passed down from Josh to him. Jeffrey will use this as advantage and save himself from Characters packed with steroids.)

(were it so easy…)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Jeffrey's Showdown!

Jeffrey runs at them and then jumps up high in the air pulling his arm back shifting his whole weight to one side about to punch one of the characters. But they were one step ahead and dodges his attack. He swings but hits no one then he looks to his right and the only thing he sees is Ryu's hand in front of his face. Jeffrey flies back and slides onto the floor to a stop and picks himself up and as he grunts in pain. Then Lori appears behind him without Jeffrey noticing and picks him up and tosses him in the air and 360 spin kicks him in the face sending him straight up in the air then crashes to the floor again. Lance grabs his face then punches him hard straight to the ground making it crack underneath him. Ryu picks him up and does a back flip kicking Jeffrey under his chin and making him fall on his back. Jeffrey at this point is weak and starting to bleed through his nose and mouth.

"This is behind the screen gamer! this is our world!"

"You think is was fun! Beating up the bad guys, now we're having our fun"

Jeffrey is staggering to stand up and slowly bleeding from his nose and mouth. But Kyo picks him up and upper cuts him sending him straight up in the air. Ryu jumps and spin kicks him in the chest which made him gasp for air as he flies back crashing into one of Sonic's Announcements. Sliding down to the ground Jeffrey tries to stand up but collapses on the floor Vanellope sees him in trouble and the rest of the gang became sad and angry but couldn't do anything and sees how messed up he is. Jeffrey's now wheezing and coughing up blood as he tries to push himself up but can't. He looks ahead of him seeing the fighters walking towards him laughing at Jeffrey's weakness.

"Were not done yet!" Ryu says with a chuckle

"That's all you got gamer?" Lance says with a maniac smile

"The party is just getting started!" Bill says while cracking his knuckles

Jeffrey tries to push himself up again but fails he fall gently on his stomach and slowly lifts his head seeing the Fighters keep approaching him slowly as then his vision blackens.

"I can't...I can't...keep...this up, fuck...me" he says grunting to lift his head up then passed out.

Inside Jeffrey's Head...

Jeffrey wakes up and looks around and sees that he's in a white limbo, a plain white world

"W-What? Am I dead? 'He looks around in this deserted place' where am I?" He says and stands up and notices he's not hurt starts to walk around and sees no point of reference.

He sees this was a blank universe with no end so then a few moments later he walks on ahead and still sees nothing has changed but then spots something at the corner of his eye. He turns around and sees this wooded door standing before him. He becomes puzzled at this and tilts his head on what's going on and walks towards it, he holds the knobs and turns it as he opens it peeking through but notices that there's nothing behind it then closes it. Then he grabs the door knob again and opens the door slightly. He becomes surprise that through the crack of the door was black and the more he opened it inside was dark as night, it was a room and there was something inside. He couldn't see a thing being too dark at see anything so he fully opens the door to let more light shine in.

The light helps a little, and he then reaches onto his pocket to take out his phone to use its flash light. He puts his hand in his pocket but finds his phone isn't there then he becomes afraid and the door behind shuts close fast and locking him in pure darkness. He keeps his cool as he looks around in the darkness then spots a small light and began to walk towards it. The closer he got the brighter the light became, he walks slowly as he covers his eyes with his arm from the brightness of the light. Then all of a sudden the light gave an impulsive bright flash pushing Jeffrey to the floor and the whole place lighting up. The darkness was converted to a while limbo world he looks up and finds himself inside in what was a cathedral then looking further down was the bright light shining dimly at the center of big pillars guarding it.

"What the hell is going on?" He says looking around him as he witnesses the building all made of white with windows and benches and further down the center was the surrounding pillars around the dim orb floating on a small pedestal.

He picks himself up dusting himself up and walks slowly to the light. It dims down for him to see it's an orb with blue codes flying all around it he looks at it with amazement but felt presences nearby.

"This is for you" a woman's voice echoes

Jeffrey notices the anonymous voice and turns around.

"Who are you?" He says looking at everything around keeping his eyes open and his guard up.

"I mean no harm 'the voice says then Jeffrey spots someone behind one of the pillars' I came here to help you" she says then slowly comes out of hiding behind the pillar.

Jeffrey sees is a lady (she looks like the librarian from halo 4 for reference) she had on a white dress and surrounded by small robotic machines floating around her as she walks past Jeffrey then looks at the orb.

"This is yours, your life right now is in danger and this will help throughout your journey"

"What is it?"

"What is it that you're missing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is that you're missing when you got here?"

Then he remembers and sticks his hand in his pocket and still isn't there.

"My phone! Wait.' Looks at the orb closely and narrows his eyes seeing it levitating inside the orb as codes fly all around it' why is my phone there?"

"I'll explain, you see Josh Litwak had done-" she gets cut off by him.

"What does my phone have to do with him?"

"Shut up, I'm talking"

"Sorry" Jeffrey says scratching the back of his head looking away.

"As I was saying he did so much and gain much power, when he left the codes he earned seemed like they went back to their games, In reality I took them and kept them safe, when he was electrocuted by the broken plug and was flying though the cord I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't enter his mind so I had no choose but to give him abilities into his watch without telling him. Seeing the child glitch and ponder around the game not knowing how to use it and how to control it. The power was in his watch, and your power is on your phone, surprisingly he figured it out all by himself 'she looks back at Jeffrey' if he can figure out how to control it so can you. 'Points again at the orb' but his was an easy task I gave it to him, but you, you need to tell yourself. 'She turns from the orb and looks at him' are you worthy to take the power from Josh passed down to you?" She says with a smile.

Jeffrey looks at the orb as the blue codes sparking blue fly around as it shines bright being protected by an electronic barrier. He tightens his fist and looks at the orb and smiles then at the librarian.

"Yea! I'm ready" he says and smiles

He nods and walks to the orb, he cracks his knuckles preparing himself and slowly put his hand in passing through the electric barrier. He takes in the pain and grunts as he slowly goes through to reach to his phone. The librarian sees this and as lightning starts to shoots everywhere striking the pillars and slowly the air starts to pick up. Lightning strikes began to go frequent and striking everywhere at the benches and the windows as well as the ceiling. The orb strikes at Jeffrey through his body and Jeffrey closes his eyes tight grinding his teeth and reaches in to take what was 'suppose' to be his.

"Ahhh, AAHHHHHH" He yells trying to pull out his phone. He grabbed it and pulls it out immediately and fall to the floor landing on his back then he opens he eyes and see trillions of codes on top of tons more flying out the pedestal and phone engulfing him and spinning around he then sees something that shocks him.

Then wind starts to pick up quickly as it blew hard everywhere swirling around Jeffrey as the librarian stood stiff with her hands behind her. Jeffrey witnesses the codes flying by surrounding him fast but at the same time he also he could see Josh's memories and all his adventures, but they aren't his and seeing them fade away fast. Jeffrey levitates slowly as the orbs create a protective barrier around him then in a split second passes a shock wave impulse goes off pushing him back crashing into one of the big pillars. Then wind and lightning start to cease and Jeffrey slid down from the pillar as he rubs the back of his head and looks in front of him. The librarian smiles and sees that Jeffrey succeeded.

He sees the codes that were surrounding the phone are entering it as it now floats gently towards Jeffrey who lends out his arm and the phone falls in his hand.

"Congratulations gamer, now I'll teach you one trick and you'll figure out the rest on your own"

Jeffrey stands up holding his phone and looks at her.

"Show me..." Jeffrey says clutching onto his phone looking at her with determination.

"For josh it was his watch that gave him power like he can change into any character in any game that's his specialty. Though yours is the same thing BUT 'points at his phone' it can change into anything or weapon imaginable. You just have to think about it and it'll change try it out"

Jeffrey looks down at his phone he closes his eyes then opens them and sees the phone transforms like a small robot shifting pieces and spinning gears turning into a pistol. He sees this before his eyes and becomes amazed of what he did.

"WOW! Holy crap, THIS IS AMAZING!" He says as he throws it up and catches it in midair and holsters it around.

He the closes his eyes and witnesses the changes of his phone seeing variety of different objects he can think up with, he changes it into sword, a 9mm, then back to his phone and looks up at the librarian with a big smile spread across his face like a child.

"Remember, only weapons nothing else, you'll also have the abilities to turn into characters from their games but you have to be there play the game or to get it or take it by force...your choice your life." she says

"Thanks! This is going to be really useful" he says looking at his phone with a smile.

"One last trick I must show you 'the librarian walks up to Jeffrey' you have a power that you can teleport, the same way as Josh and Vanellope...but you maybe a quick learner, Vanellope shall teach you. You now have the power for your journey it's time to head back. 'Then she snaps her fingers and everything around him starts to fades away like dust in the wind fading quickly' always remember, to never give up" she says then everything disappears as his vision become black.

Game Central Station...

Jeffrey opens his eyes and blinks a few times and tries to stand up but still feels pain over his body, he looks up seeing the fighters are still walking towards him.

"That was a really quick dream" he says feeling his body ache he looks around to the side and sees his Phone besides him. His expression changed from desperation to relieve then he reaches out his hand over to pick it up. But sees a shadow over his hand he gulps and looks up, surprised he sees its Ralph who's protecting him. He stands there with his arms out wide blocking Jeffrey from the fighters who seem to stop seeing Ralph's stance. Jeffrey smiles from his action but he tries to grab the phone and stand up. Vanellope sees how Jeffrey can't even lift himself up l from the beating then sees he manages the stand up and he places his hand over Ralphs arm.

"Ralph, please go! I got this" Jeffrey says looking at Ralph with a smile and small drops of blood come sliding down on the left side of his mouth.

"No you don't Jeffrey you aren't even stable to fight or even stand"

"Ralph, TRUST ME! Please" Jeffrey says and tries to push Ralph aside

"Ralph do you want to play also 'lance says taking out his pistol and pulling back chamber as an empty case falls out' cause the more the merrier" lance says then aims at Jeffrey with his finger on the trigger.

Jeffrey sees this goes to grab his phone in his pocket and pulls it out. He felt a sudden jolt of electricity and felt rejuvenated and smiled feeling an intense power flowing in his body and tosses up his phone in the air as it changes into a pistol and grabs it and points it at Lance.

"Ralph! Forgive me what I'm going to do 'Jeffrey grabs Ralphs by the arms and pushes him with enough force to send him sliding to the wall gently, Ralph couldn't believe he was that strong to push him and narrows his eyes at the gamer' I'm going to get my revenge" Jeffrey says and hold the pistol with two hands aiming down at Lance.

"Hey! I may not be Josh, and I didn't do anything what he did. I may have left my old life and start anew. But old memories still haunt me. 'He loads the pistol and pulls back the chamber too seeing the empty case fall out and hit the ground rolling to Ralph' I'll fuck you up if you mess with my friends, you may be the best villains but seeing you picking on a kid that looks like the one that beat you up, you're pathetic! GET READY!" Jeffrey says then fires knocking the pistol off lances hand and begins to runs at him.

The fighters see the gamer running at them and grunt in anger and began to charge at him. Jeffrey grips his gun and it changes into a metal bat. Ryo swings his fist and Jeffrey slides underneath his arm dodging his attack to his side and glitches jumping up over him and swings the bat bashing Ryo's face making him fall down. Jeffrey lands on his feet and looks up at Lance who sees him about to get his pistol, Jeffrey glitches running at him then appears beneath him and glitches jumping up kneeing him hard in the face followed by a cracking sound as Jeffrey lands unsteady on the floor seeing Lance flies back and collapsed on the floor. Bison sees Jeffrey winning the fight and tightens his fist and yells in anger and runs at him. Jeffrey looks over to him and smiles at bison's fury and flips the bat around and grips it hard then runs at him and glitches in the air and bashes him hard on the head with the bat and jumps off his chest in midair doing a back flip and lands on the floor sliding back with his hand on the floor slowing down. Jeffrey looks up and sees bison falls on his knees with his eyes rolled back the collapse unconscious. He then senses two other characters coming from both sides and Jeffrey jumps as the two collide then felt someone grabbed him from his ankle, he looks down and gets pulled then thrown up in the air and smashed him to the to the ground like a ragdoll. Jeffrey groans in pain and struggles to pick himself up and looks up and sees its Ryu again cracking his knuckles then grabbed him by his neck lifting him up. Jeffrey tries to break free punching his hand and tries to glitch but bison had a strong grip on him squeezing hum seeing Jeffrey gasp for air.

"Heh, you think, you beat us? 'Ryu says then punches him hard in the face' heh-heh you got some guts kid, you think it was easy for us to just forget the day you made us look like fools" Ryu says glaring at him with hatred burning in his eyes.

"IM NOT F***ING JOSH, I've never beat you guys up, I EVEN SUCK AT STREET FIGHTER, so let me go! I'm giving you a chance or your ass is gonna disappear" Jeffrey says while struggling

"Don't make me laugh! You think you can just pull that off saying you're someone else, SCREW YOU JOSH" Ryu says then throws him to the ground creating a big dent on the floor under him and then punches him repeatedly in the face making Jeffrey pass out. Bison stops stands up and looks down at the weak gamer who's on the ground like a rag doll but still sees him breathing and had some strength left. Jeffrey tries to look at Bison and struggles to stand back up but couldn't but glares at him with anger boiling in his blood. Bison smiles and punches him again in the face then everything turns black for the Jeffrey.

Flashback...

School Hallway...

Jeffrey remembers walking down the hallway of his school with his friends. The two walked side to side down the hallway laughing and trash talking to each other, their names was Chris and Mike as they turned a corner Mike looks at Jeffrey and slow claps with a smug on his face.

"Shut the f**k up for one minute, let me think" Jeffrey says as his two friends chuckle.

"Suuure you don't even know what to say to her...dumbass, bravo! Anyways Jeffrey what are going to do this weekend" Mike says with a disappointing smile on his face.

"Um, I was going online with some friends from Japan on some virtual mmo game, my sister was gonna join us... and you Chris, the hell are you gonna do this weekend huh?"

"You still play dem nerdy ass games bruh, Da fuck is wrong with you" Chris says looking at Jeffrey shaking his head.

"Shut up! ya broke ass, bitch you don't even have a phone go fucking kill yourself, dumb fuck" Jeffrey says with a chuckle

Jeffrey and mike laughed at that comment and then one of them stopped and shushed everyone.

"Guys do you hear that?" Mike says narrowing his eyes looking ahead

"What is it?" Jeffrey says looking at him with his arms crossed

"What's going on mike" Chris says turning to him

Then they all heard someone crying and looked at each other but not sobbing but crying for help followed by some other voices yelling. The three looked at each other and began to run down the hallway following the sound.

"You think it's someone getting beat up" Jeffrey says running ahead of the three

"I hope not bruh, that's just low, shit hope's nothing serious" Chris says as the three turn a corner heading down

"Shup up guys, come one let's hurry" Mike says running behind Jeffrey

They made it to the end of the hallway and they see a three guys kicking and punching this poor kid by the bathroom.

"What the fuck! HEY DIPSHITS" Jeffrey yells as his friends come from behind then the three bullies turn around and look at Jeffrey. The bullies kick the boy one last time and all walk up side to side looking at Jeffrey and his crew.

"Hey look three more shrimps, aww are you guys trying to act like little heroes." One of the bullies say.

"Says the punk beating on a little kid man! Can we just mess him up already?" Chris says tightening his hands onto fists.

"Yea I'm itching for a fight" Mike says looking at them with a smile.

Jeffrey looks at both of his friends and at the bullies.

"You fuckers are going to learn today!" Jeffrey say and the three charge at each other.

The kid that was beaten up sees the bullies being demolished by Jeffrey and his friends. His eyes widen sees the three being tossed around like toys. Mike upper cuts one and kicks him in the chest going against the wall and punches him hard across the face putting him down on the ground knocking him out. As Jeffrey throws blows left and right at the other bullies landing blows across his face and on his side then kicks him in the chest and upper cuts him and sees him fall and hit the ground. The last bully Chris kicks him by the leg making him kneel and punches him in the face and knees him and sees him fall to the ground unconscious. The bullies have been dealt with as they lay in the floor unconscious. Jeffrey dusts his hands off and walks up to the kid and helps him up.

"Are you ok?" Jeffrey says lending out a hand and the kid nods and Jeffrey helps him up

"Yea I am, thank you! So much" then the kid hugs Jeffrey. He takes this as a surprise and looks at his friends as they shrug and he pats his head with a chuckle. Then he hears a faint familiar voice.

"Never give up"

Present...

Jeffrey's pupil shrink as he remembers his old life he blinks as his eyes become normal then holds on tight to his phone and looks angry at Ryu who picks up Jeffrey again and sees him still breathing and narrows his eyes at him.

"You still alive? You want some more gamer?" Ryu says laughs hard then sees Jeffrey chuckle along with him with a manic look in his eyes surprising Ryu.

"You going to meet your maker, your time is up!" Jeffrey says and laughs harder and Ryu gets annoyed and angry. At the same time Jeffrey's phone transforms into a grenade but bison didn't notice as he glares at him and Jeffrey looks into his eyes and smiles.

"LET GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jeffrey says as he raises his hand up showing the bomb and flicks his thumb taking the pin off the grenade. Ryu sees this and his eyes widen and goes to let him go but it was late for him. Jeffrey drops it and glitches back to a safe distance sliding on the floor as the explosion goes off. Jeffrey stands up and looks around seeing he finished off the fighters but something seemed off some he fought were missing and then felt someone kick him on the back of his leg and Jeffrey falls on his hands and knees. He looks back and sees Lance, Bison and Lori with Bill. They all look down at a beaten up Jeffrey on the ground with a wicked smile across their faces.

Lance cracks his knuckles and pulls him arm back to punch him, then suddenly, he sees Lance gets tackled to the ground by Ralph. Bison gets punched in the face by Calhoun then kneed in the stomach, the two stepping back Bison holding his face and they both look at each other than at them and grunt in anger and started to brawl. What shocked him the most was Vanellope, He sees a blue sparking light fly across the air. She glitches through the battle at Lori and kicks him at the face. Lori tries to fight back but she dodges the attacks by glitching all around him. Vanellope then jumps glitching far from him and jumps glitching right at him and drop kicks him between his eyes and he falls. Ralph messed up Lance and Calhoun also took care of Bison but were still left breathing. Jeffrey smiles at his friends but notices codes are coming out of the characters they beat up and come together and fly at him and they enter his phone. He witnesses this but then sees a shadow over him Bill comes from behind pulling his arm back about to punch him then Jeffrey quickly turns and catches his hand and kicks the side of his leg making him kneel then knees him in the face and he slowly walks to him grabs his hair and smiles.

"looks who's on the floor now, BITCH!" Jeffrey says and pulls his arm back and punches him hard in the face sending him far flying across the air over the crowd landing on the other side.

he smiles but falls on his knees and looks down and collapse on the floor and passes out again. Vanellope sees him on the floor and rushes next to him followed by Ralph who walks up to Jeffrey and picks him up and places him on his shoulder. The whole arcade looked at the victorious heroes and down at the beaten villains and all went back to normal and everybody went back to what they were doing. Calhoun looks at Ryo who was kind of out of it.

"Hey 'She snaps her fingers at him' Are you gonna apologies to the kid."

"Heh, yea, when he wakes up, say I said I'm sorry, 'coughs' I thought we were gonna get our revenge, but we got our asses kicked...again" Ryo says in a daze then passes out.

Calhoun steps back looking at him disappointed then looks over to Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope carrying Jeffrey to Tappers where Felix can heal him up. She looks down at Ryu again then hurries to catch up with the group as she puts her bangs behind her ears. The five made it to the tunnel of the game and disappeared in the darkness.

Tappers...

The gang walked in the game and Ralph places Jeffrey on the stool leaning on the table. Who begins to regain conscious and sees his friends looking at him with worry eyes except for Calhoun who has her back on him with her arms crossed. He rubs his head but feels his whole body in intense pain and sees Felix walk up next to him.

"Try not to move, 'he takes out his hammer' I'm gonna try and help you but you won't take effect in a minutes, so you need to rest at the meantime" Felix says and starts to tap his body with the hammer as the wounds slowly heal.

"Thanks, I never you guys would come and help me... especially you Vanellope." Jeffrey says but then everyone looked at him puzzled then at her.

She looks at Jeffrey with pleading eyes saying he needs to shut up. Jeffrey notices this the nods. But it too late and they started to question her.

"Did you really do something? Vanellope?" Ralph says

"No, I stayed back and watched"

"Well there was three guys... I got one Calhoun got another that's two... you sure you didn't do anything Vanellope" Ralph says and Jeffrey sees she's being interrogated.

"Ralph it's ok, I took care of the oth- AAHHH" a sharp pain goes through his ribs. They turned their attention to Jeffrey and see him glitch as he groaned in pain holding his rib then Tapper zips by the group cleaning a mug.

"Jeffrey I told you to stay still ok" Felix says and continues to tap his body with the hammer

"Hey guys what can I get ya" Tapper says looking at the group concerned.

"Nothing, but thanks friend, but where here to help Jeffrey" Felix says

"Really? what's the mat- 'looks at him' oh my! what happened? He looks like a mess!" Tapper says setting down the mug looking at the gamer.

Jeffrey turns and looks at tapper who sees his face busted bad. He has a purple eye and dried blood on his lip.

"Who did this, how did you?"

"A group of fighters got together and thought I was Josh... and so they wanted to get revenge on the wrong dude...me apparently, but we won but it doesn't feel like a victory though."

"That's terrible"

"Yup but I sure made some great friends 'looks at everyone then winches on the pain but smiles' man this hurts 'then chuckles' apparently, I know how to glitch from this…place I don't know but it was passed down to me but we messed up those fighters real good..." He says holding his rib smiling

"And what happened to them?"

"Well I, I mean we! took care of them and' looks at the group' my friends here helped me"

"That's new, you guys want any think to drink it's on the house, come on!" Tapper says and they all agree smiling and sat down as tapper poured drinks and slid them all down the table at each character.

"Yea! Thanks Tapper this is great, I just feel… so dam…" Jeffrey says yawning and then laid his head on the table and falls in deep sleep.

"He's tucked out like a kid ha-ha" Vanellope says and notices up at the big screen above them and sees the night sky filled with stars and the bright moon shining over.

Sugar Rush...

The City...

Rancis walks out of a coffee shop hold a chocolate coffee pounded with sugar. He sits on the tables outside with umbrella open minding his own business and looks over at the street, the very street where he was being chased by the cops. He chuckles and takes a sip but his mind wonders seeing it's weird that they haven't catched him or did they gave up all together. He shrugs and sips his coffee thinking about it and notices someone sat on the table with him He bats his eyes over to see who it was.

"Oh it's Gloyd...what a pleasant surprise" He says in his mind and turns to him with a disappointing smile.

"what's up dude how's the party go?" Rancis says the turns ahead looking the surrounding buildings

"Hey Rancis, great to see you too. I just wanted to compliment on that amazing stunt you made." Gloyd says and suddenly Rancis narrows his eyes at the comment but felt a tad afraid but doesn't show it.

"I don't know what do you mean"

"Ah don't act stupid with me, I know it was you...'leans closer to him' I just want it hear it come out your mouth" Gloyd says and Rancis feels tense but doesn't show it and sees he's on to him.

"I still don't know what you're talking about' he says sipping his coffee.' You sure are making stuff up" He says looking at the road.

"Oh come on, I know it was you, I just never knew you had it in you though...to pull off something that crazy 'Gloyd scoffs and chuckles a bit and sucks his teeth' yea that awesome prank you pulled off at the party...hehe it was real funny" Gloyd says smiling and looks at him

Rancis nods agreeing looking on ahead not paying attention to him as he continues to sip on his coffee.

"Yea to put all our kart stuck to the road...man that was funny" Gloyd says giggling

"yup good'ol prankster me!" Rancis says then feels relieved that it wasn't the event what he had in mind.

"Well it's been great talking to ya, 'Gloyd stands up about to leave the turns around with a smile' OH! and one more thing I almost forgot to mention' he leans in close to Rancis' that your ass is on the wanted list by the cops...good luck" Gloyd says and walks away

Rancis takes a big gulp down of his coffee and shudders feeling a cold shiver down his spine and gulps then turns to Gloyd.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" He screams in his head then he bats his eyes at Gloyd glaring at him

"Ha-ha! See ya at the roster race bro!" Gloyd says and drives away. Then moments later Rancis hears sirens off in the distance coming closer.

"This brat set me up!" Rancis says throws his cup aside and slides over the table and runs to his kart and hops inside and starts it up pulls out the parking spot and quickly drives down the road. He gains distance from the shop as his hair drifts carelessly in the wind and looks back narrowing his eyes. The cops drift to a stop in front of the shop then poured in the shop with weapons in their hands. Rancis sighs in relief and shakes his head and looks back at the road.

"Why did I get into this mess" He says and drives off to the horizon.

Tapper...

Jeffrey wakes up and yawns he stretches his arms and looks around. He's still at Tappers and then suddenly tapper zips and appears in front of him.

"Well finally you're awake, you've been sleeping for almost two hours. I was beginning to think Felix messed up" Tapper says cleaning the table.

"I was knocked out for that long? 'He rubs his head' Wow must've been really tired,' then he looks around not seeing the gang nearby then looks back at Tapper' Where did everyone go?" Jeffrey says concerned looking at tapper

"Oh, they all went to sugar rush for the roster race, they said they'll be waiting for you there, and Vanellope says to hurry up" Tapper says

"Oh, ok thanks...' then he remembers why she said that and his eyes shot wide open and looks at Tapper' I just remembered I OWE HER THAT RACE" he says and jumps off the stool and sprints out the game down the western town to the train.

Tapper just saw what happened and stood there silently but then shrugs it off and takes Jeffrey's mug and chuckles as he cleans it.

"Heh-heh, kids..." He says and turns around and goes back to work.

End of Chapter 6...

(Jeffrey got Josh's powers by librarian, who is she we don't know maybe later. He also has gotten great friends to help him out. Now Jeffrey has gone full circle back to where he started who created a big mess in... sugar rush and settle a bet, if he wins Vanellope will drop the charges and the cops will stop chasing him, but if he loses he must say who helped him escape and them both will be in jail. The stakes are high for him.) (Kairi-by Lost Kid short video….please review porfavor)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hi guys! um please review to know if its going all good or i need some fixing to do, anyway imma post up two chapters cause of the holidays :) happy Halloween and again review, ok so enjoy! yup)

Inside the cord...

Electricity sparks and glows on the wall zipping down the wires, Down the tunnel a small light becoming brighter as it comes into view followed by a click-clackity sound. Then the train from Tapper's zooms down the cord. the steam train sways side to side and shaking gently making its way to its destination and Jeffrey is at the back on the last car sitting at the edge swinging his feet.

Chapter 7- Death Race!

In Tappers Train...

Jeffrey waits until he gets to Game Central Station so he pulls out his phone and looks at it. He tries to understand his powers and he remembers the librarian saying 'the rest you'll figure out on your own' he sighs and goes through his phone.

"Then there's got to be something in here then" he says swiping left and right.

But something caught his eye, there's an app he has never gotten before and curious enough it's labeled Character selection. He taps it opening it up and it reveals a long selection of games he hasn't been in displaying a lock besides it and the ones he's been in display an open lock. And next to it shows an image of him in the screen slowly spinning of how he looks on the screen of his phone. He remembers and finally understands what the Librarian said.

"Of course so I just have Sugar Rush and Street Fighter. The only ones I got, wait though I could have used this and not my whole strengths to beat them up..." He says then sighs and rubs his face

Then looks at the image of himself in his street fighter clothes. He's wearing a backwards snap back, he looks body built more muscular and has shades on and cargo shorts with a black tank top with bright white sneakers. He nods impressed with the style then he checks his sugar rush outfit.

He was looking at the screen seeing himself with a white rag hat with black snapback over it and a brown hoodie and black baggy pants with bright white sneakers. Jeffrey smiles over his style then unexpectedly his phone vibrates signaling that he got a text message. He sees this as shock but where he's at now there's faint signal, but he received all the text messages in a small time gap and then the signal went away. He sighs through his nose seeing he didn't have a chance to even make a call. He stood up from the edge and heads deeper in train car and rest against the wall and looks at his messages taps it and sees they're all from Brenda. His eyes widen form the amount she left and felt warm hearted the feeling of someone that needs you. He then begins to read most of the messages from her as some meant 'why he doesn't message back' and others sounded like she was angry. But the last one was different a bit longer than the rest he taps it and reads.

"Ok then Jeffrey listen, Litwak is closing the arcade, for safety pre-caution. There's this big thunder storm coming this way but not sure if it's gonna hit us or not but seems likely yes, anyways he'll be shutting it down for a week...or more if it hits. And Jeff...please text me back. You're like a great friend to me please, don't leave me…I love you" he looks at the last words of what she said but heard it in a different voice and he felt like he was suffocating holding his phone fill with shocked. He's trembling and shakes as his blood ran cold then rapid flashbacks come to him looking at those words as he holds his phone and then drops it then he covers his face.

"The memories are haunting me and they're already bad enough 'then he looks up' I shouldn't over react. 'he sighs and stands up' I don't want her to know, one day maybe, I'll tell her about my past." He says and picks up his phone and as soon as he picks it up and places it in his pocket the P.A. system turns on.

"Now Arriving at Game Central Station"

Tappers Game Tunnel...

Jeffrey hops out the train and heads down the tunnel but he feels eyes on him like being watched. the further he walked down the tunnel he felt more like if he was the center of attention and hearing the characters whispering to each other and overlapping conversations.

"It's him!"

"The Other Gamer, my goodness"

"The one that beat up those fighters"

"I can't believe he did that"

"Bad guy incoming"

"Bush did 9/11"

Jeffrey sighs and puts his hoodie over his head causing a shadow over his face and puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He makes it out the tunnel then the alarm goes off. The surge protector zips in front of him. Jeffrey turns around and sees surge from under his hood. Surge could see his face and knows it's him.

"What seems to be the problem"

"It seems that you must've took something from the game, sorry that I have to stop you, but this is protocol..."

"Yea ok I got you, don't worry"

"Thanks, did you bring anything with you?"

"I don't think so? 'Checks himself and finds one of Tappers napkins on his hoodie's pocket with writing on it saying 'we are at the race track, I'll be waiting for my race Jeffrey...better bring you A game' Jeffrey looks at surge' I think this is what it took" He says handing over the napkin to Surge.

"Ok, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to Sugar Rush! I owe Vanellope a race"

"Really? you do, why?"

"why do you want to know?"

"I have a boring life, fine then! well good luck, hey before you finish over there come back to G.C.S. I have something that you and Vanellope might be interested but it's a secret anyway tell me what happens when we meet again"

"Will do!" Jeffrey says and salutes to him as he walks backwards then turns around and heads to the tunnel of sugar rush.

Few Minutes Later...

Jeffrey hops out the train of sugar rush and walks to the edge of the arch rainbow road. Overlooking at the vast open game filled with candy and exotic wonders. Jeffery then looks around and sees Sugar Rush's title on the ground decked with all sorts of candy. He stares ahead and gazes over wonders of the game. Jeffery feels the breezes go through him as his hair drifts carelessly in the wind. Then sees two Helicopters fly over him heading to the horizon. he crosses his arms then looks down at the starting line from above.

"I better not mess up" He says takes out his phone and taps his sugar rush outfit, a big flash goes off and then runs down the rainbow road.

Back with Vanellope...

She looks down from her podium and sees everyone is here except for Rancis and Gloyd and some others also. She glitches down the podium to the track and walks up to her kart and lets her fingers slide over the side and stands in front of it with her arms crossed. She sighs and seemed bored and looks up at the stadium seats where the gang is at and they seemed to be talking among each other. She sighs and hears an engine coming then notices a dust trail at the horizon. She narrows her eyes and sees its Rancis racing down the track.

He slowed down when he got near the starting line and stops at his spot. He takes off his helmet puts it aside. He sighs loudly lays on his chair relieved and closes his eyes. Then Vanellope glitches next to Rancis's kart and leans on it with her two hands. "Hey there butterfingers what's up" she says with a cheerful smile. He opens both eyes, throws himself up and sits up straight then looks at her with a smile.

"Hi Vanellope, not much tired in fact. Been doing stuff lately"

"Like what?"

"Em personal stuff, nothing serious"

"what if I made it my problem also" she says and Rancis looks at her nervous and chuckles.

"Things might...not, end well"

She didn't know what that meant but she spots someone else coming down the track. She looks closely and sees its another friend of hers.

"Look Gloyd is coming" Vanellope says and Rancis eyes shot wide open and looks back. And Gloyd slows down and parks behind Rancis.

"HEY! There Rancis, my man! What's up!" Gloyd says as he takes off his helmet and jumps out his kart.

Rancis jumps off his kart as well and looks at him with hatred in his eyes. he felt like decapitating Gloyd head throw his body through a wood chipper, grab his remains pour petroleum all over him and set him on fire.

But then he looks at Vanellope who's smiling at him and he shakes his head.

"Hi Gloyd...you ready to race?"

"Yea, but are you? Hehe better watch out," Gloyd says with a smile on his face. But Rancis wanted to shut him up.

"What do you mean by that?" Vanellope says puzzled.

"Oh nothing prez, he not running from anything" Gloyd says

"SHUTUP!" Rancis says holding his fist tight about to punch him.

"Ha-ha calm down Brooo, it's nothing 'then Gloyd looks past him and sees someone else coming down the track but with a bigger kart 'speaking of nothing who's that?" He says pointing past Vanellope.

They both turn around and sees a new racer racing down the track in front of them getting closer. Then the kart drifts and stops near the racers but everyone looked away or covered their eyes cause of the dust. A moment later as the dust settles down and she looks back and sees the character with a white rag hat with black snapback over it and a brown hoodie and black baggy pants with bright white sneakers the jacket's texture seems to be white Hershey chocolate and he has black chocolate gloves.

She looks at the kart and her eyes grew wide seeing this slick ride, it's like a street racer kart. It a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, the whole kart is chocolate brown, except for the hood that's dark. The spoilers of the kart are carbon dark but with sprinklers over it. And the exhaust piped are at the side of the kart. the tire tracks are made of black chocolate. The rims are spinning with white rims and then character pops the door open opening sideways and Vanellope sees its Jeffrey with his sugar rush outfit.

"Wow look at you!" Rancis and Vanellope say at the same time.

"I know! This is freaking amazing, ha-ha I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGATTI!" Jeffrey says doing a little dance then looks at himself and back at Vanellope.

"Don't I look amazing, anyways, you read to lose?" Jeffrey says with his arms crossed and smug on his face.

At the same time, they notice all the other racers coming. Vanellope sees this and looks back at Jeffrey with a smile.

"Ok then let's see what you're made of gamer" Vanellope says skipping away and glitches to her kart.

Everyone runs back to their kart hopping on and started their engines. Jeffrey stood there and didn't notice the race was about to start then looks around and becomes astonished on how the whole place got packed. Little candy characters all cheering and chanting one or another racer's name, the audience was growing little by little and he didn't notice.

"HEY gamer! Are we gonna race or not?" Vanellope says from her kart putting on her goggles

"In your dreams Princess!"

"Its president!"

"I don't care" Jeffrey says sticking out his tongue then runs and hops in his kart and puts on a black helmet and closes the doors then pushes a button putting down the drop top of the car revealing him with a helmet on.

He drives around and goes behind the starting line with everyone else as the racers are revving their engines, getting themselves ready smirking and gripping on their steering wheel. He looks left and right seeing the kid's serious faces and looks ahead and smiles.

"Dam! This is gonna be intense! Ha-ha"

"Let's see who's laughing when I beat you" Vanellope says smiling looking over to him and reeves her engine

"Bring it on! I'll wipe that smile off your face princess"

"ITS PRESIDENT!"

"WHO CARES, Shut up!" He says revving the engine also and getting a tight grip on the steering wheel.

(Sand Ruins by Sonic Riders soundtrack begins to play)

A floating marshmallow character comes down into view signaling the racers. The lights start to change color. Red, Red, Red...GREEN! The marshmallow waves the flag as the racers burn their tires and zip down the track as Jeffrey gets a false start spinning out of control becoming dead last.

Jeffrey grunts in anger and quickly shifts gears and stomps on the pedal zooming down the track as he catches up with the rest.

Back with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun they're watching the race from up top. Ralph sighs in disappointment and looks at the two.

"That was a bad start, I don't think he has a chance to get to Vanellope now." Ralph says

"It was, but we don't know how good he is we never seen him drive, let's give him a chance." Felix says looking at Ralph

"He may look like josh but he hasn't proved himself..." Calhoun says leaning forward as her two hands support her head.

"That may be true, the kid might be something else." Ralph says and they all nod in agreement

Back With Jeffrey...

He goes and drifts through twists and turns of the track and catches up to the second to last racer who is candle head. He tries to pass her but she blocks his way by steering left and right not letting him through. He becomes annoyed and shifts gear but it was difficult for him to pass due to the design of the track.

"FOR REAL! Candle head... get out of, MOOVE" Jeffrey says

"No!" she says pouting in a cute whiny voice.

Jeffrey gets aggravated and drives behind her and lightly nudges his kart behind her then glitches. She feels her kart jolt and sees what he's done and looks back. She sees him nowhere behind her then looks ahead and sees his kart a mile away ahead as he's laughing and uses a boost.

Back With Vanellope...

Zooming down the track she drifts at a sharp turn and goes down a steep hill then she looks at her side mirror and sees Jeffrey nowhere in sight she shakes her head and giggles seeing he was all talk and was nothing like josh. but there's been something bothering her it was on the back of her head. She needed to remember something but couldn't.

"I was supposed to tell someone something...but who? And what was it again?" She says then shakes her head thinking it wasn't important after all. She looks at the mirror again seeing Rancis and Gloyd catching up fighting for second. She chuckles as she shifts gears and goes faster.

An Hour Earlier...

Right after Gloyd left Rancis at that coffee shop and set up that trap for him. He knew Rancis wouldn't be dumb enough to get caught. You may wonder why Gloyd is acting like this to Rancis. There's a story behind both of them.

Rancis and Gloyd they were best of best friends. Always messing around with each, pulling pranks, racing, and clowning around. They were really best friends but one day, a month later after the event of Sugar Rush's Cybug invasion. Rancis, started falling for Vanellope. Then he hasn't been hanging out with Gloyd often like before and Gloyds days started to going slow, days seemed longer, boring. He made himself believed that Rancis has forgotten him. He's gone mad, annoyed but he knew Rancis wanted Vanellope. But he knew Vanellope wasn't an easy girl to get and she's one that is not interested in relationships. So best way to get back at him was to shove the idea of him not getting a girlfriend. So he got with Taffyta. Fast forward to the anniversary party. Rancis got shot down and was depressed and did the unthinkable, found Jeffrey, helped him, and became a most wanted criminal. Gloyd found out about this and wanted to ruined Rancis image.

Present...

Back With Jeffrey...

Little crumbs on the track sit still then they slowly begin to gently shake then began to move violently and hop everywhere and Jeffrey's kart speeds down the track at full speed. He has a strong grip on the steering wheel his clothes dancing in the air as he races down the track passing by the racers like a bullet. From last place to fourth as he perfectly executes the turns and taking down his rivals with the random items whenever he got the chance and gets closer to third place. Then Gloyd looks behind and sees the Gamer catching up fast. Gloyd does a wicked smile and looks ahead seeing everything is falling into place. He then takes out a little walkie talkie and presses a button.

Other Side...

On A High Mountain...

Two soldiers from Sugar Rush lay on the ground, one holding a chocolate sniper and the other a pair of Binoculars

"Command we've spotted the bogey, Over"

"Copy that Echo 49ner, I need you to not engage the enemy, we have some squads on route to take on the targets. We may need you for later, stay put over and out."

"Copy that control, over and out" the Soldier with the sniper stands up and looks at his partner.

"We should give thanks to the racer kid, what was his name?" He says placing the sniper on his shoulder.

"The orange Boar one? Uhh I think it's Gloyd...or Floyd, something like that I don't know"

"Yea, remember we have to thank him later ok, ha-ha he betrayed he friend that's classic" He says and the two agree

Back With the Four...

Vanellope races by entering the Candy Cane Forest followed by Gloyd and Rancis then Jeffrey. Gloyd wanted revenge on Rancis but he got blinded with anger and wants Rancis to pay for leaving him. He slams his kart against Rancis again and again.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"What!?"

He slams it again then the two kart get stuck together and Gloyds accelerator broke so both of the karts wouldn't stop then Rancis sees this and notices Gloyd's anger. Rancis tries to stop the kart but couldn't and looks over to Gloyd who breaks the stick from his shifting gear and jumps on Rancis's hood.

"This is your end!" Gloyd says having a tight grip on the stick then swings it at Rancis.

"What the! What has gotten into you? I'm sorry!" Rancis says covering his face and moving aside dodging Gloyds attack

"SCREW YOU! You disappeared to find someone and left me for dead, we were best friends" Gloyd says and swings the stick but misses.

Rancis tries to move the steering wheel but even that was stuck so he rolls to his side on his seat and Gloyd misses but broke the window from Rancis kart and glass shatters everywhere flying back in to the road. Rancis finds himself in danger then he sees Gloyd swing again he dodges it then hops on the passenger seat and punches Gloyd in the face. Gloyd lost his footing landed on the front of the hood and almost fell off the kart looking down he stands up then looks at Rancis who's on the hood with him with a wicked smile. He drops the stick and launch himself at him then the two brawl. Rancis punches him in the face then Gloyd knees him in the stomach, and Rancis upper cuts him. Gloyd throws another punch but misses and Rancis kicks his rips as the two fight Gloyd starts asking questions.

"Rancis, tell me this, what do you see in the president? Huh?" Gloyd says throwing a punch and Rancis pushes it away and kicks him in the stomach.

"What type of question is that?" Rancis says and dodges a punch from Gloyd.

"You forgot about me! We were BEST FRIENDS." Gloyd says and charges at Rancis and trips him then Gloyd flew over the seats and finds himself back of the kart hanging onto the spoiler but he climbs up and finds a long, sharp piece of glass on the passenger seat and looks at Rancis who sees the shiv and acts more careful.

"Gloyd think of what you're doing! I'm sorry, really I am! Don't let it end like THIS!" Rancis lost his footing and falls on the hood but his head was close to the ground

Gloyd walks to him and grabs his neck and slowly lifts the sharp glass up in the air.

"I personally want to end you myself. Because I brought along some good 'buddy's' of mine to take you and the gamer..."

He gets a tight grip of the sharp blade as small drips of blood of his own slide down the shiv and was about to stab him then Rancis says.

"Gloyd please forgive me! If it because I left you I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I mean never meant to hurt you I swear, by the way like, this is really weird I mean it felt like people were getting the wrong Idea of us it wasn't comfortable but Vanellope is beautiful I mean I just really liked her, no I love her! but I swear I've NEVER FORGOTTEN YOU MAN! IM SORRY" Gloyd hesitated but shakes his head and looks at him mad.

"To late to apologize!"

Rancis shuts his eyes tight. Jeffrey catches up and sees Rancis in trouble. Vanellope felt something wrong, she felt pain in her chest then looks back and her eyes widen as she sees Rancis in danger and at the same time Jeffrey and Vanellope saw what was going to happen.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope and Jeffrey say at the same time.

Rancis heard his name from Vanellope and his eyes shot wide open and sees Gloyd with an evil expression.

"This is you end 'friend' " Gloyd says pulls back his arm and plunges his hand down

Rancis punches the glass out of Gloyds hands and kicks him back. Rancis jabs him under the face then jump and kicks him to the other side of his kart almost knocking him out but he's half-conscious then Rancis looks down at him as his hair casting a shadow over his face.

"I'm, sorry just, please forgive me, for being ignorant for leaving a good friend" Rancis says then helps up the half-conscious character, then Rancis pushes him in his kart. Then the two karts get unattached Rancis jumps back on his seat. Gloyds kart swerved to the right and crashes into a tree. Gloyd in a daze looks ahead and sees Rancis drive by followed by Jeffrey then minutes later two Helicopters fly by. Gloyd looks down at his hands.

"What have I done?" Gloyd says and sees his hands tremble and he's vision becomes blurry and slowly closes his eyes.

Back With Rancis...

He notices Vanellope slowing down and drives next to him. And then Jeffrey comes up beside him.

"You ok there bro!" Jeffrey says as he takes off his helmet and looks at Rancis concered

"Yea, yea I am..." Rancis responds as he catches his breath

"Rancis what's going on! 'Vanellope says glaring at him' this is what you meant of personal things" Vanellope responds with anger in her voice

"I said don't worry didn't I!" Rancis says raising his voice and Jeffrey becomes aggravated

"Personal? HEY! He WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jeffrey says looking at him

"I know that! It was my problem to begin with, and he also said something about some buddies of his that are coming" Rancis says looking at them both then at the road

"What? what can that mean?" Jeffrey questions him

"Uh guys, 'the two turn and look at her' I just remembered something important! I needed to tell someone something...and which means I know who's Gloyds buddies"

"Who?" The two reply and Vanellope points behind her and two turn around and see two choppers flying towards them from the sky and a handful of cop cars and swat trucks come out of the forest.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL! AGAIN!" Jeffrey says annoyed

"Jeffrey I'm sorry, I forgot got to tell them to leave us for the race" Vanellope says shifting gear

"No time for regrets, WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!" Jeffrey replies and shifts gear also and the three zoom down the runway.

Minutes Later...

The three speed down the track followed by a group of cop cars and a few choppers chasing them. One of the helicopters flew near them and in the passenger side an officer takes out a megaphone at them.

"This is the S.R.P.D stop your vehicle now and come out with your hands up, at the count of 3 if you do not follow these instructions we WILL open fire."

"What are we gonna do!" Vanellope says

"I don't think they're messing around this time" Rancis says looking behind all tense and agitated

"We got to stop!" Vanellope says looking at Jeffrey

"One!" The Cop says

"Shit! NO! 'Jeffrey says then shakes his head and grips the steering wheel' don't you dare think about it Vanellope, if you do that you'll be forfeiting the race and I win, defeating the purpose of you racing me, or beat me and you'll have the pleasure of putting me away, 'looks at Vanellope' what'll be?" Jeffrey says

"Two!" The Cop says

Vanellope thinks really hard about the situation. Then looks at Jeffrey.

"FINE! 'She says then punches the steering wheel' let's finish this race till the end!" she says and pulls back the shifting gear and goes faster

"That's my girl!"

"Three!" The Cop says and Jeffrey immediately turns around and pulls out his phone which transforms into a pistol in his hands and he aims at the helicopter. He pulls the trigger and shoots everywhere missing on purpose scaring the pilot

"Shut-up!" He says as he fires missing on purpose.

The pilot yells holding onto the lever and spins around about to crash into the cars but regains control. Then the co-pilot radios in to HQ as it follows them from a distance.

"Sir! We can't return fire because the president is there, deploy Plan B, deploy the road block 2 clicks north."

"Copy that bravo, we understand your situation and are now making decisions as we talk to the commander well give you further instructions, follow the targets and keep us updated with anything that happened and do not open fire on the president."

"Understood sir! 'the officer turns off the radio and looks at the pilot' they told us to not fire, keep her steady and just follow them' He says and the pilot nods

The three notice no one returned fire and Vanellope glares at Jeffrey with anger.

"What's wrong with you? Don't shoot at them" Vanellope yells at him.

"We have to defend ourselves, they can't risk to shoot us because you're here"

"How do you know that?" Rancis says

"It's pretty dam obvious she's the president! 'Jeffrey replies and looks at Vanellope' and look we need to defend ourselves" Jeffrey says and sees he makes a face at him and she looks ahead

"I'm still not happy what you did" Vanellope says

"Uh, guys" Rancis says

"I made an army so this so if any Cybugs come back or anything worse we can defend ourselves, courtesy of Ms. Calhoun but you came and made a big mess" Vanellope pouts

"I said I'm sorry for the hundredth time" Jeffrey says

"Uhhh, guys we have a problem" Rancis says

"Vanellope, that's why we're doing this race, for you to forgive me and call off the dam cops! I never wanted any of this to happen either!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Jeffrey and Vanellope scream at Rancis. Then he points ahead and they all see a road block, cop cars spread across the Road and police men and soldiers all lined up behind their cars with their weapons out aiming at the incoming racers.

"Vanellope, Forgive for what I am going to do"

"What, wait...DON'T" Vanellope yells at him.

Jeffrey presses a button making the car drive on its own and he moves his legs and stands on the driver seat as he tries to keep his balance and jumps on the hood and pulls out his phone tossing it in the air changing into a rocket launcher then aims at the cars. Vanellope and Rancis eyes become wide off what he's holding and looked ahead of what he's about to do.

"Jeffrey we can glitch through them"

"I know! But what about Rancis, Did you forget about him too" Jeffrey says steady his aim at the center of the cop cars.

"We got to make a path for him, on my mark go full throttle following me, ok" Jeffrey says but hears no response and looks back at Vanellope and Rancis.

"Did you hear me?" Jeffrey says annoyed and they both nod

"We heard you!" Rancis says gripping onto his steering wheel and his hand ready by the shifting stick

Jeffrey sighs shaking his head and aims again and pulled the trigger as the rocket fires at the cars seeing the rocket swirl in the air heading straight to the blockade. Jeffrey lowers the rocket and changes into his phone and hurries and puts his phone in his pocket then hops back into the driver's seat quickly shifts gears and goes full speed behind the rocket.

"Is this kid STUPID! You're going to killed them!" Vanellope says shaking her head and becomes angry seeing what Jeffrey is pulling off

"They're going to respawn remember? Come on let's just go!" Rancis says as he stomps on the gas and drives behind Jeffrey

The cops see the rocket coming and they drop their weapons and all ran out of the way as some jumped to the side of the road and others kept running. The rocket came near then time slowed down as the tip touched the floor between two cop cars then exploded causing a chain reaction clearing the path as cars exploded left and right some flying and others flipping in the air creating a thick black smoke in the center. Jeffrey drives right through the destruction seeing the cars flying over him. Then on the other side of the black smoke the three zoomed out heading down the road seeing the police force has left them and they look at each other smiling.

"Haha! It worked!" Jeffrey says looking back seeing the two relived faces then looks ahead

"That was crazy!" Rancis says catching his breath from the intensity moment and presses gently on the gas moving forward

"You're insane Jeffrey" Vanellope says shifts gear and goes faster catching up to Rancis

"Yes! No more trouble" Jeffrey says and stomps on the pedal and goes ahead followed by Vanellope and Rancis.

Few minutes later...

HQ...

In a big room filled with computers and Candy characters with headsets typing on computers sending orders with serious faces looking at their screen. In the cent was a tall Twinkie with white frosting as hair and a thick mustache and big upper body strength with the name of General Shepard stood looking at the big wide screen in the room displaying the three racers going down the track he gave a long thought about his decision and sighs of his solution it's a big risk but it'll work. He moves ahead to an old style telephone picks it up and presses a button.

"Bravo Team, we are sending you some well-trained soldiers the best of the best, the Task Force 141 these men will get the targets without harming the president over and out." General Shepard says then presses another button

"Captain I have a job for you, think you up for it? Price?"

"Copy that, Were on our way"

Back With the Three...

All three come zooming down the tracks like bullets all going in maximum speed then Vanellope gently steps on the gas taking on first place. The three took a turn then she could see the gumball canyon up ahead. But the peace and quiet soon came to an end as she looks at her side mirror and witnesses a fleet of helicopters come hovering from behind.

"Guys, seem like we have some company." Rancis says

They went over the ramp and entered the gumball canyon, the size of the gumball machines were like gods as it drops gumballs the size of mansions track that can take out anyone rolling side to side in a long half pipe. The three dodge the balls with ease. But the Jeffrey hears gunshots coming from behind him. He swerved left and looks back and narrows his eyes and sees on the side of the Helicopters are soldiers with snipers and machine guns.

"Oh my god! They're shooting..." Jeffrey says shocked and quickly stomps on the gas going faster and shifts gears dodging the balls.

"I, thought they wouldn't shoot" Vanellope says surprised and tense

"No time for that now, look get the ice cream cannon thingy and let's shoot them do-Jeffrey gets interrupt by an explosion and Vanellope and him look back and sees Rancis with the ice cream cannon and a helicopter crashed on the floor behind him.

"Way ahead of you!" Rancis says with a smirk

"Heh show off" Jeffrey says then he gets an item and it becomes an ice cream cannon.

From far away it looked like an explosive battle below in the gumball canyon as explosions go off every minute or two followed by gunshots. Down below the three spun around firing ice cream at the choppers. Some helicopters flew out the way as others got hit and crashes to the ground and burns. Rancis shot one and cheers but it flew through the glass of the gumball machine as glass and balls scattered everywhere on the track. The three look back seeing the avalanche of gumballs coming down the track as they made it near the end of the track.

The three went up a ramp and exiting the canyon and landed as went on their way to the spiral cake.

Just five helicopters were still after them and Rancis sees this and gets frustrated and looks ahead grinding his teeth.

"They just don't give up!"

"Yea they are becoming a real pain in the neck, I should've told Shepard to let us race and catch him in the end" Vanellope says and feels pity over herself but shakes her head and goes faster.

Then all of a sudden the rest of the helicopters flew away leaving them alone as the three went up the spiral cake and become puzzled on what just happened.

"They're gone!" Vanellope says looking behind then shifts gear like the rest and drifted up the spiral cake.

The all of a sudden a big assault Chopper a Cargo bob comes out of nowhere lined up beside they and levels with the racers. The side door opens wide revealing a Twinkie soldier while flying who pulls out a megaphone.

"This is the S.R.P.D Well ask you again, to stop your vehicles and pull over come out with your hands up."

The three kept going up the cake and Rancis looks down and sees he still has a ice cream cannon left over and presses a button.

"I'm going to regret this 'he activates the weapon and his kart spins around with the ice cream cannon on his kart' here goes nothing!" He says then fires and the ice cream flew at it but the helicopter quickly lowers itself dodging it then levels back with the racers.

Then the soldier by the door of the Cargobob becomes angry with a lollipop in his mouth goes and grabs a machine gun mounted on the helicopter and aims at Rancis.

"You asked for it you worthless maggot! Ahhhhhh! He says and opens fire. The three gasp and as if time slowed down and Jeffrey looks back and yells.

"RUUUUUN!" Jeffrey yells then bullets flew everywhere tearing the track behind them apart but not hitting the racers.

The solider misses but ignited the cherry bombs behind Rancis. Rancis looks back and sees this and a big chain reaction goes off behind him while avoiding bullets and grips onto his steering wheel for dear life and presses on the gas harder as the series of explosions get near him. Then they reached the top of the cake onto a tunnel but Jeffrey sees another chopper hovering at the far end and it's the same solider aiming down at them. The solider starts to spin up as the mini gun and aiming down at the three, Rancis and Vanellope become afraid and this made Jeffrey angry he then presses a button leaving his car on auto drive and glitches up on his seat and jumps on the hood as he tossed up his phone and it changes into a rocket launcher then aims at the chopper.

"Leave us the FUCK ALONE!" he yells and fires as the rocket flies towards the chopper then he jumps back in his seat and shifts gear going faster.

The side of the helicopter explodes into thousands of pieces being scattered everywhere and the three went up the ramp at the end of the tunnel and flew through the smoke and they come out the other end. The chopper spins around and the solider screams as it crashes into a big cupcake.

The three land perfectly on the track and Vanellope looks back and sees the soldiers landed softly on a cupcake and sighs relived.

"Alright Jeffrey, finally no one is bothering us, ' she shifts gears and looks at Rancis and Jeffrey' see you guys at the finish line suckers!" She says with a big smile and speeds up and glitches ahead. Jeffrey and Rancis look at each other and back at Vanellope. They quickly shifted gears and zoomed down the track after the president.

Near The Finish Line...

The three were at their top speed and getting near the finish line as Jeffrey and Vanellope are neck in neck glitching and going faster fighting for first place. Rancis tries to keep up and was way behind the two.

Other Side...

On A High Mountain...

The two soldiers on the mountain one holding a chocolate sniper, named Tom who's aiming down his gun waiting and the other soldier named bob with the binoculars stood around bored. Then they were given new orders by the General...to take out the gamer.

Bob nods and laid next to tom looking down the binoculars at the track and tries to find the racers.

"Any luck?" Tom says

"No, just give me a sec wai- found them" Bob says

"Good!" Tom says who is laying on the floor sets up his sniper with a trip pod and aims down his scope.

"Where is he?"

"Two clicks on your left, they getting near the finish line."

Tom moves the sniper a little bit to his left and aims down the scope. He sees the president and the gamers racing going at top speed down the race track to the finish line he zooms in and sees the gamer with a smile as wind was blowing against on his face and his hair dancing in the air. Seeing the two speeding down the race track having a bit fun. Tom makes a face and sucks his teeth at them and sighs.

"You have the explosive rounds right?" Bob says and Tom nods

"Sorry president, it's time to trash the party" Tom says and pulls back the bolt and aims in front of Jeffrey's kart and squeezes the trigger.

Back With Jeffrey...

A bright flash went off which caught Jeffrey's attention but nothing happened. As far away the bullet pierce through the air and trees getting nearer to his kart. Jeffrey and Vanellope look on ahead as they were mere minutes away from the finish line.

"Ha-ha! Yes I'm gonna win!" Vanellope says excitedly but Jeffrey glitches next to her.

"No you ain't!" he says and glitches ahead as the both start glitching to the end

Then all of a sudden, time slowed down for Jeffrey and he sees a bright red bullet fly by coming from the forest. He narrows his eyes and looks at it puzzled of what it is, witnessing a bright red dot passing by to the front of his kart and as it made impact on the hood then, BOOM.

(Modern Warfare 2 –Roaches Death soundtrack plays)

An explosion goes off beside Vanellope and she sees Jeffrey's kart go over her and as the kart flips over in the air and debris scattered everywhere and Jeffrey bumps his head against the wheel knocking him out. Vanellope and Rancis witness what happened and his kart flies over her.

"JEFFFREY!" Rancis and Vanellope scream with fear and shocked in their voices

The kart bounced everywhere as glass becomes shattered all over the place. The kart became a wreck flying in the air as part detach and spread across the track and Jeffrey flew out the window sliding and rolls to a stop on the floor. The kart does one final flip and lands on its side and he landed an inch from the finish line. Rancis and Vanellope both crossed the finish line jumped out their karts and hurry back to Jeffrey as she gets closer she sees a blood streak on the floor from his kart to him. She gasp covering her mouth with her hand seeing this then runs as fast as she could and slides next to him and Rancis on the other side. They both look at each other afraid and he flips him over and they both see he got hurt real bad seeing pieces of huge glasses pierced through his chest and legs where he was bleeding.

The two see this and afraid not knowing what to do.

"Jeffrey, you're gonna be ok, come on dude!" Rancis says breathing hard and anxious.

"Noooo, we should've stopped, and none of this would've happened, please JEFFREY!" Vanellope says as she tries to fight back her tears and her voice breaking

Then the two hear chopper coming near as the blades beat air and see it is the police. The cop cars came quickly drifting to a stop and Rancis found himself his back against the wall the end of the line and sees Vanellope trying to wake up Jeffrey. She looks up and sees the police swarm around Rancis as swat team's aim their weapons at him. He puts his hands up slowly and goes slowly on his knees and they pushed him to the ground and Vanellope sees and tries to stop them.

"What are you guys doing?" Vanellope says then an officer stand in front of her, she looks up and steps back.

"Miss President this is the vigilantly is the one that helped destroyed the city and the gamer in the process." The officer says standing stiff with her hands behind his back.

She sees this and feels confused, weak and betrayed and finally sees the face who it really was being Rancis, He looks at her with a sad expression and with a broken voice and says

"I am sorry; forgive me..." he says as they shoved him in the police car as they close the door.

Paramedics came by, picked up Jeffrey placing him on a bed, and led to the helicopter. Everything went so quick for Vanellope as she stood the in a daze seeing the helicopter Jeffrey is in followed by the rest flying over her. The cops went back in this vehicles and drove away as she hears sirens slowly fading away seeing the cars and helicopters heading off to the horizon. She looks down at her hands, and she sees blood on them then remembers the conversation of what Rancis said.

One Hours Ago...

Checkered Line...

"Hey there butterfingers what's up" she says with a cheerful smile. He opens both eyes, throws himself up and sits up straight then looks at her with a smile.

"Hi Vanellope, not much tired in fact. Been doing stuff lately"

"Like what?"

"Em personal stuff, nothing serious"

"What if I made it my problem?" she says and Rancis looks at her nervous and chuckles.

"Things might...not, end well"

Present...

She looks up ahead and seeing the choppers disappearing at the horizon. The rest of the racers come racing down the track and see Vanellope in the middle of the road looking up. They all past her as the breeze blows against her as her hair and hoodie waves in the air.

"Rancis...you should've told me." She says and turns around walks back to her kart as she sees the others jumping out their karts and hurrying to her.

End of Chapter 7...

(After this explosive conclusion, Vanellope tells herself to bring them back. and want to know the why. Jeffrey on the other hand seems like he did his part somehow? The cops stopped chasing him since they have him already. Vanellope knows also who helped him, but Jeffrey remembers he needs to go to the Surge for something...but what?) (Who ever went back and read this again I say to you thanks, its better now well -ish but I'm still studying to be better…bye)


	8. Chapter 8

Vanellope's Castle...

Rancis has his arms crossed leaning against the wall looking out the window. He sees Vanellope who walks to her kart then hops in and starts the engine then drives away disappearing off in the horizon. Rancis shakes his head then turns and looks at Jeffrey. Who is sleeping shirtless on a pink couch with bandages strap all over his torso and on his arms and side of his head then Rancis sighs and looks back out the window seeing the sunrise though the screen of the game.

"How lucky... he's still alive" Rancis says to himself.

Chapter 8- The Aftermath

Inside Jeffrey's dream...

Jeffrey opens his eyes his vision blurry as he blinks a few time regaining his sight and wakes up and sits up straight stretching and finds himself sitting down on a bench in an empty playground. He looks around seeing the sky black as night and filled with dark clouds like a gloomy day he looks around him and sees that everything leaves a trail as if in a daze. In this park it felt so familiar to him he sees the playground empty and looking at the apartments nearby he then hears children's laughter from afar and turns around. He notices a blurry figure that looks like a young teen carrying another smaller child on its shoulders and there were a group of other kids that were behind following behind him. As they all made it to the front gate of the park the kids ran inside laughing and yelling but the older kid stops in front of the gate and kneels down as the child on its shoulders jumps off Jeffrey narrows his eyes at the child which seems to be a little girl. Jeffrey looks at the two as the kid bows to the girl and she curtsy.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is" Jeffrey says having this Deja vu feeling as he feels weak.

He stands up from the bench and heads towards her but he felt a sharp pain in his head and then through his left arm and leg then he falls to the ground on his knees clenching onto his arm. Then looks in front on him and everything starts to fade away like dust in the wind and he collapses on the floor and knocks out. He wakes up hearing kids screaming in fear and others crying as he opens his eyes slowly and sees he's lying next to the girl, the one that courtesy. She's on the ground not moving and Jeffrey begins to feel the tears roll down his cheeks as he crawls towards her but the distance between him and her grows like she's becomes far to reach and she fades away. He begins to cry more and then picks himself up and sits on his knees.

"Not this dream again, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, please forgive, DAMMIT IM SORRY" he says sobbing looking down as tears hit the ground. Then everything around disappears as he just sits crying in a dark world and then he feels a warm hand on his head. His eyes shot wide open with a gasp and slowly looks up and sees the little girl glowing like a bright figure standing in front of him.

"Its ok, I forgive you big bro! But please 'She leans in and hugs him' stop blaming and hurting yourself." She says then Jeffrey feels his heart go warm then he wakes up from his dream.

Vanellope's Castle...

Jeffrey's eyes shot wide open and tries to lean forward but groans in pain seeing his whole body patched up and weak, can't even lift a finger like if he was a vegetable. He looks around to his left and sees Rancis against the wall with his arms crossed looking out the window. He keeps looking around and figures out he's in Vanellope's Castle, and question himself but how? Then he looks back at Rancis.

"Trying to look cool? Huh Rancis?"

Rancis turns around and sees Jeffrey is awake.

"Oh hey there, back from the dead is see, still suicidal?"

"What?"

"Oh Nothing" Rancis says with a chuckle

"Ok hey, tell me something how we got here?"

"Wait you don't remember?" Rancis says getting close to him.

"Nope, all I remember was driving against Vanellope then everything, just stopped from there, except when I heard some helicopters, anyway where is she?"

"She's not here she went to get Felix well, let me catch you up to how you got here until she gets back"

Jeffrey nods as he begins to listen Rancis pulls up a stool and sits down besides Jeffrey.

Few Hours Earlier...

Vanellope stands on the track with her hands in her hoodie watching the helicopters fly over heading to the horizon as the sun rises shining over the game through the big screen and the other racers drove by as she feels the breeze blow against her. She sighs seeing it was Rancis who was the helper for the gamer, anyway she had to bust them out. She turns around and runs to her kart. Taffyta sees Vanellope acting weird and she runs up to her.

"Vanellope, what's wrong?" Taffyta says running up to her and stops her

"Nothing, don't worry, 'she walks pass her and hops on her kart starts the engine and drifts around' and sorry for the race track I'll fix that later" Vanellope says and reeves the engine and drives away.

Taffyta sees Vanellope drive off leaving atrial of dust as the rest of the racers come running behind her.

"Something terrible happened..." Taffyta says to herself

"Yea! I've never seen her like that" candle head says. Then Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun comes behind the kids.

"What's going on? Where's she going" Ralph says with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Ralph! Calm down she'll be ok but we have to find way to help" Felix says with his arms crossed and Ralph becomes annoyed

"Ok? Felix look! ' He points to the horizon and Felix sees smoke rising from the ground' that's not ok!" Ralph says

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she may be young but she could handle herself" Calhoun says putting her hands on her hips.

Ralph makes a face at her and everyone looks at the horizon where Vanellope is headed. Taffyta turns around and notices Gloyds isn't here.

"Hey! Guys! Where's Gloyd?" Taffyta says frantically looking around

Back With Vanellope...

She shifts gear driving down the road then turns to a cocoa pathway that leads towards a military camp. As she zooms down the pathway and entering deep in the forest she then notices that it's gotten creepy as the cloud began to surround the sky being dark and gloomy and the candy cane trees looked withered and brittle. She sees search lights high above in the clouds and knows she's getting closer. She goes in further in the forest and got to the base and looks up and then notices the clouds began to flash violently throwing lightning inside flashing bright warning that a thunderstorm is coming as she begins to feel drops of sweet liquid. A few minutes later the base came into view as the trees and clouds got out the way revealing the base. It looked like a big haunted prison though it was not old and rotten it felt like an asylum. She drives up to the main entrance gate and then notices it started to rain a lightly and Vanellope puts on her hoodie to cover herself. She's comes up to the gate and looks at the patrol as they let her in, the gate began to move apart as the patrol lens towards her and told her to find a spot near the building.

She nods and enters as the gates behind her begin to close then sees the place lively and busy as Helicopters hover by landing on platform and a group of military Oreos jogging by and chanting they all still work even when it's raining. She drives around heading to the main building and finds a spot to park then hops out and glitches to the prison building from getting wet.

Inside The Prison...

One of the Cells...

Rancis is sitting on the floor his forearms resting on his knees and his back against the wall looking up and sighs. Inside the cell had bunk beds and a mirror with a sink. On the bottom bed lies Jeffrey unconscious all bandaged up and sleeping like a baby. He remembers an hour ago the medical group brought him in and laid him on the bed turned to him and told him that they did the best they can but needed rest then left him. Rancis sighs and looks around and sees it's nothing like the Fungeon that Vanellope has here for him looks worst, in the fungeon it at least has a colorful touch. Here it's dark and gloomy atmosphere and it depresses you just standing there he then hears someone quietly sobbing he looks around with wondering eyes then looks at the bed and narrows his eyes.

"Jeffrey?" Rancis says and stands then walks up to him.

He looks down at the unconscious gamer who seems to be sweating and his head turning side to side being in a nightmare as he hears him in his sleep. Rancis looks at him closely seeing he's trying to say something, his lips moving trying mouth a word but he's lips are quivering as he tries to understand but it comes out weird. Rancis only caught the words 'sorry, Christina, Forgive me' but everything else he couldn't understand.

"This guy is full of mysteries" He says backing up then hears jingling keys nearby and turns to the cell door and sees Vanellope standing on the other side with the keys spinning it on her finger with a smirk.

"I'm here to take you boys out, and we going to have a long talk...Rancis" She says and unlocks the cell and he chuckles nervously scratching the back off his head.

Few Minutes Later...

The rain stops and skies start to clear up as the clouds drift away. The patrol by the gateway presses a button letting the gate open and Vanellope passes through followed by a medical truck. Rancis is sitting beside her as she stays quiet during the ride looking ahead and then he sighs. The sky becomes clear and he looks up and seeing the clear sky, seeing the soothing blue color with puffy clouds lazily pass by.

"I should've known you come" Rancis says with a smirk looking at the sky. He hears no response and turns to look at her then looks down feeling regret.

"Are you mad at me?" he says looking at her

"No...Just, something I've never expected this"

"Vanellope I-" he gets interrupted by her.

"I don't care if you helped the gamer I mean Jeffrey, but you could've told me, and not destroy half the city"

"Ok, that's the police fault not mine" Rancis says pointing a finger at her

"What made you do that, I don't get it? I know you were such a nice, sweet guy, what made you change?"

He then remembers everything from the party. When he asked her and then gets rejected, then driving away with tears in his eyes. And getting through the heartbreak and an evil thought in him twisted him but during the whole turn of events of what happened...she was still in his mind. He looks at her and he makes a strong grip of his fist and swallows. In his head He keeps saying 'I'm gonna regret this but I have to tell her.' His heart begins beating fast and harder as his chest got tighter.

"I-I-I, did it because, I, I-I needed you! I mean...remember at the party when you said no, I felt like just disappearing but when I found the gamer I felt I wasn't being myself, that sweet guy you know was gone but I thought of you and I st-sti-" Rancis says trying to say the last word.

"Still? What?"

"DAMMIT VANELLOPE I STILL LOVE YOU! I was lost, I know I did was wrong but that feeling was nothing compared to what happened in that party. I LOVE YOU!" He yells now feeling numb and pale like if he did a mistake.

Vanellope begins to drive more slowly then turn and looks at him and glitches gently. Rancis can see her blushing and that twinkle in her eyes.

"Rancis..." she felt her heart racing her eyes were locked onto his.

"That day when I saw you racing own your own, I was minding my own business but come out of the blue and wanted to hang out with me but that cute smile, the way you laughed, even witty at times it just took my breath away. I didn't know what love is but wow it's amazing I never saw someone so beautiful, you were so different, crazy, and adorable." Rancis says looking deep into her eyes and seeing her blush with a tender smile and she looks at him with a smirk and blushes more with a chuckle.

They were both staring at each other. It seem like they couldn't move but like naturally as it they had no control over they've gotten closer to each other. They both close their eyes and kissed. He felt the taste of her lips of sweet vanilla, his world felt complete like the feeling of falling and she felt the passion of his kiss. They both part taking each other's breaths away but they heard yelling and they looked behind them. The driver and passenger of the medical truck were cheering, yelling, and clapping for the two. Vanellope giggles sweetly and looks back at Rancis.

"You're crazy! But I love you too butter fingers" she says with a smirk and kisses him again.

Few Minutes Later...

Vanellope and the medical truck made it to the castle then she parks her kart by the huge double doors and the medic's parks theirs next to hers and they took out Jeffrey on a stretcher and brought him inside. They placed him on to the couch. Vanellope gave them her thanks and they went on their way. The two walk up close to the unconscious Jeffrey on the couch.

"I'm going to go get Felix if he could fix him. At the mean time stay here if he wakes up."

"Ok Vanellope, be safe" Rancis says with a smile and she gives him a smirk

"Didn't you say I was crazy hehe" she says and kisses his cheek and walks out the door.

He smiles and slowly walks to the window seeing her jump in her kart starting the engine then drives away. He sighs with a smile then looks at Jeffrey and back at the window.

Present...

Jeffrey looks at Rancis nodding impressed at him.

"So, we ended up in jail. They patched me up. 'looks at himself' kind of and you got together with Vanellope... that's, that's cute and you went pretty detailed with that kiss moment" Jeffrey says with a smile and chuckles a bit

"Thanks! I try my best" Rancis says playfully and nudges Jeffrey in the arm but he yells in pain and bites his lip and looks at Rancis with an angry expression.

"Oops I'm sorry" Rancis says being sincerer with his hands up

"YOU BETTER BE!" Jeffrey says with an angry tone in his voice still holding in the pain.

"I hope Vanellope is having a better time than me" Jeffrey says ignoring the pain.

Back With Vanellope...

She drives her way back to the starting line where she left her friends. She drifts to a stop and hops out running to the checkered floor and when she got there the racers were nowhere to be seen she thought they must've went home even the gang nowhere in sight. She stomps her feet in frustration and runs back to her kart and hops back in and starts it up then reeves the engine and drives her way up to the rainbow arch road. As she drives up the ramp she shifts gears going faster and when she got to the top she drifts off the platform of the train and drives on cord on the wires and goes full speed leaving a trail of electrical sparks behind her heading to Game Central Station.

Sugar Rush's Tunnel...

Some characters are walking by the entrance as some talk amongst each other and others minding their own business. One character named Pac man was passing by the tunnel then hears an odd sound of an engine growing louder and louder. He turns around and looks at the tunnel and sees a light at the very end of the dark tunnel getting brighter followed by the engine sound. He narrows his eyes wondering what it is then as if time slowed down. Vanellope out of nowhere jumps over him and he looks up and hears an engine roar above him and falls on his back and the animation of him dying and disappear. She lands on the ground straighten her kart and characters see her and some jumped out the way as others ran way and she drifts trying not to hit anyone glitches between some characters making her way to Wreck it Ralph's game as she says sorry in the process.

Wreck It Ralph's Game Tunnel...

She drifts in front of the tunnels and shifts gears and goes in the tunnel as the alarm goes off behind her but she didn't stop. She changes gears again and goes faster than hops on the wires of the cord as she drives on through leaving an electrical spark trail behind.

Fix it Felix Jr's game...

Top of the Penthouse...

Felix and Ralph are out on the balcony leaning on the rail both talking and drinking while listening to lofi hip-hop music a chill hip-hop beat.

"Then he just stood up and punched him, and that's was my first bar fight" Felix says as he took a sip

"Well you got to do what you got to do! Felix that's a weird one I got to tell ya! 'Ralph says with a chuckle then goes to take a sip and notices something blue and flashing coming close below' talking about weird? Look!"

Vanellope glitches in front of the building and sees her friends up top and she hops on the hood and stands up on her kart and waves at them.

"Ralph! Felix!"

"Vanellope! Hi kiddo what's the matter? Everyone in the race disappeared."

"Yea I know! But Felix I need you now to come back and fix up Jeffrey again!"

"AGAIN! I JUST FIXED HIM!" Felix says almost choking on his drink then Ralph pats his back and Felix regains his breath.

"Yeah! Apparently he gets hurt a lot, let's go! You can lecture him instead of me" Ralph says with a shrug and gulps down his drink and sets it on the rail Felix nods and fixes his hats and goes down the elevator as Ralph follows him.

"Bro this kid is going to get killed in here one of these days." Ralph says getting into the elevator with Felix and push a button and it goes down.

Vanellope sees the double doors pop open and the two characters come running out. Ralph hops on the spoiler of the kart and Felix hops on the passenger seat. Vanellope shifts gears then looks back at her friends.

"Hold on guys!"

She grips on the wheel and stomps on the pedal and they drive off like a bullet into the tunnel as Felix holds onto his hat and Ra;[h gripping hard on the spoiler as the two hold onto something for dear life.

Sugar Rush...

Vanellope's Castle...

Jeffrey and Rancis are staring at each other for almost ten minutes. None of them blinked during the time, they placed bets just to pass the time. They're playing a staring competition then Rancis makes a face and Jeffrey narrows his eyes then Rancis blows in his eyes and Jeffrey blinks and gets mad.

"DAMMIT! No fair! You cheating PRICK!"

"HaHAHAH! I win and you suck hahaha"

"You cheated you blow in my eyes screw you! I call bull you're made up of codes"

"Ahh! Coming up with excuses I see, very bad sportsmanship"

"Oh shut up Rancis! You little piece of crap"

"You jelly?" Rancis says with a smug on his face and chuckles again seeing Jeffrey getting annoyed

Then they both hear a knock and both look at the castle doors. Rancis turns around on his stool and sees bill walking by heading to the double doors and opens it up. They both see Vanellope who greets bill and walks in followed by Ralph and Felix. They come walking in and stood beside Jeffrey. Vanellope goes to hug Rancis but Jeffrey looks at the two and he notices Felix's expression of anger looking down on him which made Jeffrey tense up getting anxious. Felix pulls out his hammer and crosses his arms narrowing his eyes at the gamer.

"Hehe...h-hi Felix, you mad?"

"One of these days, I can't save you and that'll be the end of you, you hear me Jeffrey!"

"Yes sir! But this accident wasn't my fault! HEY be happy I'm still here!"

"True!" Rancis says with a nod crossing his arms looking at Felix.

Felix makes a dace and nods in agreement then look at Jeffrey and tips his hat to him.

"My apologies, but try not to get yourself killed...ok!"

"Ok Felix I hear you, I won't be doing anything stupid this time...BUT! if death keeps looking for me I can't do anything god hates me, and if I have to protect the people I love...Felix you gotta understand" Jeffrey says looking at him and Felix sighs who looks at Ralph knowing what he meant.

"Ok, just, try not to get yourself killed, that's all what we're asking"

"I'll try" Jeffrey says then sighs

With that Felix hustles the hammer around his finger and taps away hitting every limb of Jeffrey and then spins the hammer back in his pocket. Jeffrey's body began to glow and his body slowly levitated then rapidly flash like if he respawn in a game. He then gently went down on the couch and he moves his arms up looks at his hands and moves his fingers seeing he has control over his body now and smiles as he sits himself right side up. Then Felix sees he finished his job tilts his hat to Jeffrey and heads out the door followed by Ralph. But Vanellope hurries up to him and stops him.

"Fix-it look I'm sorry to ask again but can you fix the tracks again, I'm truly sorry"

"no problem President I'll go ahead and fix it don't worry" Felix says and Vanellope nods with a big smile and sees the two head out the door and she hurries back to Rancis

"God it's good to be back! Felt like ages on that couch" Jeffrey says jumping off the couch and stretches then looks down on himself covered with bandages and wrapped around his torso and arms.

Felix and Ralph left already and Jeffrey looks at Rancis and Vanellope who seem to be holding hands looking back at him too.

"So where is my clothes?" Jeffrey says and Vanellope looks down on him and points behind the pink couch

"it's behind all folded up" Vanellope says and Jeffrey nods and goes behind and retrieves his Sugar Rush outfit clothes and goes out of their view and puts on his shirt and hoodie. Then heads back towards the two with his arms crossed.

"What now?" Jeffrey says then on cue Ralph comes back into the castle.

"Hey! Jeffrey I forgot to mention that the surge protector wants to see you"

"Really! 'A moment passes by and remembered something important' OH! That's right! I had to go there, ok tell him I'll be there in a second thanks Ralph"

Ralph nods and heads out closing their door behind him. Jeffrey nods and looks at Vanellope with a smile.

"You got to come with me too, are ready for another adventure? No doing anything crazy, no guarantees though" Jeffrey says

"Or doing stupid, or getting into trouble" Rancis adds crossing his arms smiling at Jeffrey.

Vanellope looks at the two and giggle then nods looking at Jeffrey.

"Ok let's go! I'm ready! 'She with an excitement in her voice but stops herself and looks at Rancis' wait what about you Rancis?"

"Oh me? Nah I'm going to stay here. I need to check up on Gloyd I have a bad feeling he might do something stupid again" Rancis says looking at Vanellope.

"Ok Rancis I see you got business to take care of...but try not to get yourself hurt or killed like me" Jeffrey says walking towards the double doors opening it and waiting on Vanellope.

"Please be careful butterfingers" Vanellope says and kisses his cheek then walks by Jeffrey looks back at him with a smirk and walks to her kart.

Jeffrey looks at Rancis with a smirk and nods.

"Better not let her go, love and also can be a blessing or a curse careful"

"I'm not planning to" Rancis says passing by Jeffrey and he closes the door behind him.

Rancis hops on his kart and turns on the engine and drives away. Vanellope hops on hers and turns on the engine. Jeffrey stands in the middle of the road pulls out his phone and taps the screen then his badass kart appears out of thin air beside him then he hops in turning on the engine and reeves the gas while He looks at Vanellope who also is throttling the engine.

"Meet you up at the top of the rainbow road" he says then shifts quickly and stomps on the gas pedal and zooms out the castle gates followed by Vanellope leaving dust trail behind.

Bottom of the Rainbow Road...

As they both made it to the bottom of the arch rainbow road Jeffrey drifts to a stop and jump out. Vanellope sees this and drives besides his kart and hops out too.

"Hey Jeffrey what are you doing?" she asks following behind

"We need something from the game to trigger the alarm 'he looks at the lollipop bush next to him and picks up a handful and looks at Vanellope' want one?"

"No thanks" Vanellope says shaking her head.

"Ok your lost 'he eats one and then hops on his kart and goes on his way' let's go! He says as they both drive up the arch rainbow walkway.

They both slowly come to a stop nearing the top of the rainbow and hopped in the train themed Sugar Rush and headed their way to Game Central Station.

Sugar Rush Tunnel...

Both of them walk down to the end of the tunnel then Jeffrey puts his arms in front of her stopping her then he walks in front. The alarm goes off as planned then the Surge Protector appears and Jeffrey walks up to him followed by Vanellope.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I think it's for me I showed you"

"What type of greeting is that? What?" Jeffrey says looking at him puzzled

"Before Josh left no one knows about this, Nobody knows...'surge looks around and back at Jeffrey' there's this place that controls all of G.M.C including players...I told Josh about it and never spoke about it again" Surge says leaning forward speaking in a low voice.

"So you're trusting me enough to hold your secret"

"Yes, please don't let me regret this ok! Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No! No! You can trust me!"

"Good, here! 'Surge snaps his fingers and a portal appears with a color of blue mixed with black in front of Jeffrey' this will lead you where the control room for G.M.C is and which is also technically my home. The name of the place is called the Archive Control Room...ok Jeffrey I'll see you on the other side" Surge says steeping back about to snap his fingers but Jeffrey throws his hands up at him

"Wait! surge one more thing!"

"What?"

Jeffrey slides aside and reveals Vanellope who waves and smiles at the surge protector. The surge slaps his face disappointed and moves his hand and looks at him with one eye.

"You should've told me you had someone over"

"Hi" Vanellope says smiling

"She can keep a secret too 'Jeffrey says patting her head' hey you told me to bring her or you don't remember?" Jeffrey says and Surge shrugs and shakes his head with a sigh.

"I don't remember but she's here and I trust her too. See you guys there!" surge says and zips away

Jeffrey and Vanellope look at each other with a smirk then at the portal and both of them rand and jump in.

Archive Control Room...

A portal appears then Jeffrey and Vanellope jump out and took two steps ahead and looked around in awe. Vanellope gasps in shocked covering her mouth as Jeffrey looks around with his eyes open wide and runs his fingers through his hair and chuckles. They were inside this huge room the size of a football stadium the whole place had a colorful blue and with technical features on all the walls and ceilings. The wall pulses with live energy all going straight to this big computer at the far end with a huge 80 inch monitor mounted on the wall with multiple holographic keywords spread out before the big screen. The room was filled with servers and power supplies giving off a bright light this was the source of the pulsing light heading to the monitor, the room was cold enough for the servers to not over heat but the temperature was around 69 degrees and where Jeffrey lived before, this was freezing. Then Surge randomly zips out of nowhere and stands in the middle of the huge room. He looks around and notices the two looking around like kids amazed with everything around them then he clears his voice and the turn their attention to him.

"Looks like you guys made it in one piece...no pun intended" surge says walking towards the computer. Vanellope keeps looking around then sees surge walking away and catches up as Jeffrey also keeps looking around in awe then the gamer fixes his jacket and pants but notices he's wearing his regular clothes and the Sugar Rush outfit disappeared he shrugs. He looks around impressed and sees Vanellope standing next to surge looking at the computer and hurries and catches up to them.

"Surge...what's this place?" Jeffrey says standing next to Vanellope looking up at the screen.

"This here gamer...is the archive control room, this is the control room for game central station making sure everyone's safe...but that's not what I want to show you" Surge says as he uses the holographic keyboards rapidly pressing all the buttons

"Then what?" Jeffrey says seeing pop-up windows appear and disappear with codes written on them

Surge smiles then presses a button on the keyboard and a small glass compartment slowly comes up revealing a lever. He opens the glass case and pulls down the lever and look at Jeffrey.

"We are heading down" surge says with a smile.

Then the room chimes followed with a voice saying "Access Granted, Welcome Surge" Then the Surge Protector walks to the middle of the room as the two puzzled characters follow him and witness that pieces of the ceiling and on the ground below them started to move as the pieces of the ceiling and floor began to move apart revealing a tunnel then floating platform slowly descends from above to the ground. Surge zips to the platform which has a metal railings on the edge from keep those from falling off. Then Vanellope and Jeffrey follow stepping on the platform then begins again to descend leading underground. Jeffrey looks back up and seeing the floor coming back together as its eclipses over the light and then it goes dark but they notice the other source of light is surge who is giving off a blue glow then surge looks at Jeffrey and nods.

"Were we are heading is 'then the black tube changes into a glass cover as they sees a bright light blinding Jeffrey and Vanellope both of them had their forearms covering the brightness from their eyes till they got used to it. They lowered their arms and the sight took their breaths away.

"Today just gets better and better!" Jeffrey says with excitement in his voice runs his finger through his hair.

"Agreed" Vanellope says leaning ahead looking through the glass.

The platform descends into this planet size sphere room with electrical features all around the walls, huge thick cables also hung from the walls are all tied up going straight to the center. As the platform slowly goes down more there was a colossal glass orb the size of moon in the center with a bridge connecting to it to the bottom where the platform stops. The huge cables were all connected to the orb giving it power and live energy, as small static lightning shoots out the cables once in a while. The orb is giving off an immense sense of energy surrounding it with bluish aura as it looked like a star. 'Called the library impressive isn't it?" surge says seeing the two mind blown by the sight.

The trip to the bottom took a while. They reached the bottom where the bridge connects to the orb. They entered a small chamber with blast doors closed as the three hopped off and walked on ahead as the platform goes back up. Surge walks to the side of the door where a number pad is at. he punched in a few buttons and the doors slide open. The pathway is also covered with glass and Vanellope and Jeffrey look at each other then turned to the bridge as the two narrow their eyes seeing it's a long wide walkway to the orb.

"This is designed for me only I can just zip in no problem but I'll walk with you guys instead" Surge says as he walks ahead.

"That's nice of you Surge" Vanellope says as she hurries behind him and Jeffrey shakes his head and follows them.

"Surge what's with this place? and all the security?" Jeffrey says walking beside him

"Good question, this place is the library like I said, it contains all the information of arcade since it was open till now... it's also a graveyard" surge says walking down the path.

"WHAT! what do you mean?" Jeffrey says

"Old, New, Broken, forgotten...all comes to this, 'points to the big orb' locked in its own codes. a collection of what was big! to the moment went it all went down. here I can bring them back to life but it's against protocol...the very last time I did it was the glitching Cybug, I accidentally left a regeneration code loose and somehow made it to the games codes to the bug. but Josh came to save the day, never in a dull moment... OH and security...well its precaution, I can't risk this knowledge into the hands of the characters or all hell will break loose. And I trust you and Vanellope won't betray me on this right? Don't let me regret this!" surge says during the whole walk to the orb.

The path ends nearing the orb, in front of them stood another blast door and Surge again walks to the number pad beside it and punches in a few buttons and the doors open up as the three head in. it feels like a floating secret room in some game. _(Reference to the secret room in halo reach)_. The floor had also a holographic touch to it as floor glows and inside the gravity seems to be decreased and Vanellope's and Jeffrey's clothes move in the air like if they are underwater. From where they stood in the orb the view was like being in a mind of something bigger than their own. Then the surge walks to the center of the orb clears his throat and looks up.

"Link start!" Surge says

"Oh hell no!" Jeffrey says to himself and sighs rubbing his face with his hand disappointed

Then the room color including the floor dims down and a holographic keyboard appears before him and big 80 inch floating widescreen monitor floats 5 feet away from him. He opens his palms to the monitor and slides his hand in the air moving the screen. The surge moves a few screens around and types in a few things then he steps back and the holographic keyboard disappears and the monitor expands bigger into half the room size. This holographic monitor shows trillions of zeros and ones fluttering around pulsing with life like a bunch of fireflies. Surge puts his fingers together and spreads apart zooming in the screen as the numbers start to appear as names. All of a sudden an alarm goes off startling the surge and pop up message appears next to him followed by a soft robotic voice saying

"unknown object detected leaving game...section-delta-142, 'then a small video shows wreck it ralph walking out Pac-man's game with a pair of cherries looking around' threat level 1" the robot voice says and the pop up then disappears.

the surge sighs and rubs his face then looks at Vanellope and Jeffrey narrowing his eyes at them.

"I'm going to go do my job, Jeffrey promise me you won't play, touch or mess up anything! in here and that goes for you too Vanellope" surge says with a authoritative, strict voice.

Jeffrey and Vanellope look at each other and back at surge, they smile and nod saying "we promise" at the same time but from behind their backs the two have their fingers crossed. The surge nods and suddenly zips into the floor as the two see a bright light in the floor and goes quickly down the pathway and up the elevator in a split second. A moment passes by and the two grin widely and look at each other.

"want to have fun?"

"Screw it! Yeah! Ha-ha!" Vanellope says exited

They both walked up to the screen and he puts his palms towards it together then spreads them apart zooming in fast into the screen. Then zooms to a point where it can't no more notices something odd. He sees the screen filled with codes are actually dots to a specific information, each dot representing a character or a map. But something caught his eye, this one encoded dot glows bright green with life and slowly blinking unlike the rest which are dim blue this one was different. He slowly presses it and opens up showing a black 3D model of the character slowly spinning around and its personal information. But only the name was encrypted; It was a Male, He's a feet taller than Jeffrey and older, the game origin was unknown. Vanellope looks at the character like if she seen it before but can't seem to quite know who it is.

Then an error chime goes off and suddenly a code in the corner went dark and went back on with a black color mixed with red as it slowly pulses emitting a black aura surrounding it. He moves the screen to get closer to it then slowly presses the code. The information pops open and shows the same thing; a black 3D model figure of it then the personal information. This one's was really different and was big. Being about maybe 9 to 10 feet tall, half human half what appear to be a scorpion, the game origin- Sugar Rush the character was apparently a male. Jeffrey looks at it curious then feels someone hanging onto his leg trembling he looks back and sees Vanellope looking away from the screen with a strong grip on his leg.

"What's wrong? you ok?"

"I know, who that...character is that...monster" she says with an angry expression and trying to fight back the tears her eyes watery and wipes her eyes with her forearm.

"Who?"

She turns her head slowly at the screen seeing half her face behind his leg with an angry expression.

"Turbo…"

Jeffrey eyes widen the looks back at the screen having a good look at the black 3D model spinning slowly. Then he looks back at her.

"Don't worry...he's not going anywhere or leaving…" he says reassuring then slides the info aside.

Then again suddenly another error chime goes off followed by a code changing code again but this one was next to the green one. The new code was bright dark blue, like the color of the ocean pulsing with life Jeffrey notices this, and moves the screen getting close to it and presses the code and reveals a black 3D figure female character slowly spinning. All Jeffrey could see was her holding a sword on her shoulder with long hair. this time the code isn't encrypted like the last two. Her name was Hannah, game origin-unknown also her height is about his size. Jeffrey is looking through information and they both didn't notice surge was back.

"you know you broke my promise...Jeffrey" Surge says

This scared them both and Vanellope glitches away from Jeffrey who turned around but being clumsy he tripped over falling backwards through the holographic keyboard and screen trying to hold onto something going through the screen and keyboard as images and information start to spiral around the screen as Jeffrey hits the ground hard. Surge sees this as his eyes shot wide open seeing what he's done.

"uh-oh…"

Then everything around them starts to glitch and distort weirdly. The floor starts to shake violently like an earthquake and trembling had caused the lights to dim down inside the orb including the outside. the screen and keyboard disappears and random blue codes start coming out of the thick wires into the orb and phasing thought the floor heading straight to the center of the orb in front of Jeffrey as it starts to grow and pulse fast. It's also became like a vacuum and its sucking up everything as if like a star was going to die and explode in front of Jeffrey.

"Ah shit" Jeffrey says standing up and running to the exit where surge was

Vanellope sees trouble is brewing and runs to the surge as they both hide behind the side of the blast door coming out of the room. Surge peaks over into the room and sees Jeffrey struggling to get out. The suction starts to become strong and Jeffrey is now crawling his way to the exit.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW! RUUN!" Surge says holding onto Vanellope behind him then the blast doors start to close.

Jeffrey hurries and picks himself up and tries to run to the surge as the doors are closing. then another tremble happens and he falls on his hand and knees. he looks up and sees his time was running out. He stands up again and continues to push but the suction seem to be immense then falls on his hands and knees again grabbing onto the floor and he saw the doors close before him as the surge screamed for him to hurry. Being on his hands and knees he looks down sad and scared but suddenly the suction stops everything went quiet. He looks back surprised and confused then stands up and looks the bright code puzzled.

"What...the" he says then a huge sonic boom goes off and launched him to the wall which knocked him out as he slides down unconscious.

Minutes Later…

He wakes up and his vision is blurry, he blinks several times sitting up feeling his neck and the side of his head as he regains his vision slowly and becomes clear and sees a long blade against his neck. Surprised he slowly looks up seeing whose holding it and it was a girl with an angry expression on her face as her brown hair gently swaying, her eyes dark blue and outfit red and white like a uniform trench coat. She puts the sword more against his neck the blade touching his skin.

"stand up" she says still holding the sword against him

Jeffrey did what he was told and stood up with his hands in the air. He looks around and sees nothing has change in the room except for some floating bluish particles slowly flying by. Nothing is broken and the blast doors are still closed. He looks back at her and gulps down clearing his throat.

"Can you please put the sword down" Jeffrey says looking at her then pointing at the sword

"Where are we?" The girl says gripping on to the sword

"Where in the library where all games end up"

"what do you mean"

"Listen, this place is like a graveyard, the end of all games come here...'she looks around and back at him' your name must be Hannah? right?" Jeffrey says and looks at her as she narrows her eyes at him

"What's it to you, how'd you know?" Hannah says and moves the sword more against his neck

"Hey hey hey hey! Alright! Look, my name is Jeffrey it's nice to meet you 'he notices she doesn't care' um what game did you come from?"

"I….I don't...remember." She says looking down lost and back at him

"How did I get here?"

"Good question, I think I woke you up in here, this graveyard I don't know where you're from but I know you got here somehow. Do you remember anything at all?"

"No not exactly, just my name" Hannah says

"look lets settle this in a calm wa- Jeffrey acted quickly as if times slows down and slaps the sword away takes out his phone tossing it in the air as it changes into a pistol and grabs it pulling back the hammer. As the girl rolls aside grabs her sword back and the two point their weapons at each other.

"Looks like a Mexican stand off now huh?!" Jeffrey says holding the gun

"You're wrong Jeffrey" Hannah says with a smile

This surprised Jeffrey and feels a cold barrel right against his temple and felt a presence beside him. Jeffrey looks to his side and sees a character a feet taller than him with a skull bandana on his face and the pistol against Jeffrey's head.

"It's two against one...I like the odds, want to try something kid?" The mysterious character says and pulls back the hammer of the gun.

Jeffrey sighs as he looks down

"don't try anything stupid now be the smart one and put the gun down" The masked character says as Jeffrey nods and obeys he slowly lowers his gun as he goes down he spin kicks The masked character sweeping him from under his feet and he hits the ground Jeffrey places two hands on the pistol and then it splits the apart into two guns and aims Hannah with is left and the masked character with his right. As the masked character stands up quickly pointing at Jeffrey.

"Yea I like to try...I'm full of surprises" Jeffrey says with a smirk looking at the masked character.

Then the blast doors open up and Surge and Vanellope hurry in and see the three way standoff going on and they all stay quiet as the three look at the two.

"Um...Jeffrey are we interrupting anything?" Vanellope says

"Yes, very important here I'm trying to make friends" Jeffrey replies and the three look at each other and back at surge.

"Uh this is how you make friends?"

"Well no technically not like this"

"then so?"

"Nothing shut up"

"really"

"just shut up"

Then the masked one looks at the two with his head tilt and lowers his gun and slowly walks towards the two.

Jeffrey notices this and pulls back the hammer and aims it at the masked one.

"what do you think you're doing!" Jeffrey says but the masked one ignores him.

The masked one crouches down to Vanellope's height and has its head tilted looking at her. Vanellope afraid of what was happening she steps back looking at him with fear.

"Vanellope do you remember me?" He says and she shakes her head sideways.

"really you forgot about me? And what we been through, our adventures...you forgot them all even 'he slowly takes off his mask and smiles' me! Josh?"

Vanellope sees his face and became weak as her eyes water up and covers he mouth from screaming and smiles widely and then glitches towards him tackling him with a big hug and laughing at the same time.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! soooooo much josh, I'm freaking happy!" Vanellope says hugging him tight and josh smiles and hugs her back.

"I missed you too Vanellope" Josh says

Surge crosses his arms and smiles seeing the heartwarming scene. Jeffrey looks back at Hannah as they still have their weapons at each other and sighs lowering his gun and puts them together changing it back to his phone and hustles it in his pocket.

"friends?" Jeffrey says lending out his hand at her

she looks at it and back at him then spins the sword around and places on her back and grabs his hand with a firm handshake.

"Acquaintance" she says and walks passed him to surge.

Jeffrey sighs and shakes his head and walks up to josh, who was talking to Vanellope in deep conversation and he notices Jeffrey and turns around at him.

"So you're the other gamer? I've never expected to see anyone else to find this secret"

"Me either, then I found out there was someone else called the legendary josh"

"Hehe I don't consider myself to be a legend and I've also noticed something about you"

"Yeah same here and it really weird!"

"We look the fucking same" Josh and Jeffrey says at the same time but Jeffrey said the f-word

"Hey watch your profanity" Vanellope says with her arms crossed looking at.

"Yeah sorry my bad" Jeffrey says

"worst first impression" Vanellope says under her breath

"So you know about this place also?" Josh asked

"Yeah, Surge here told us about it and so we didn't expect this at all" Jeffrey says with a chuckle meaning that josh would be back from the dead. Then Vanellope glitches up and hugs josh again

"Man it's great to be back!" Josh says hugging back Vanellope and looks around.

Game Central Station…

A big transparent glowing ball that if looked at closely is made up of tons of codes. Inside it was a black and beating red color that's giving off a black aura waving in the air surrounding the codes. Zooming out the transparent ball floats around then away from the group of characters it heads up the elevator and teleports itself to G.M.C floating in the middle of the station where no one could see it. Then splits into many smaller transparent balls and each one headed its way into each new game that was recently placed in. the final big ball heads into _Heroes Duty_ game tunnel then in the future militaristic theme train. Then floating in the middle a moment passes and the ball goes off with a blinding flash and there stood a character looking from the bottom to top with a smile with teeth like a shark and laughing like a lunatic.

"it's great to be back...hehehe...turbotastic" Turbug says spreading his arms and wings then he begins to eat the train to gain strength and when the destroyed train made it to its destination Turbug flew into the twisted terrain world and looked up at the tower and chuckles then around and sees a thunder storm at the far side of the horizon.

"Time for some pay back!" He says as the giant but flies off in the distance into to roaring thunderstorm in the horizon

End of Chapter 8…

(Next everyone gets to know each other more but the party gets cut short due to multiple problems across the arcade. It seems that Josh, Jeffrey, Vanellope, and Hannah are going into to fix what Jeffrey's done.) (kill me!)


	9. Chapter 9

After the explosion in the library, it triggered the apocalypse that no one saw coming. The transparent code ball that Jeffrey has unleashed, wondered off into G.C.S as it flew around and splits into smaller orbs. All entering all the new game in the station and within a few minutes these games have fallen into darkness and plunged into destruction as black thunder storm clouds loomed over these games and unleashed a virus and cause pure evil. The skies have turned red and black as if the sky was on fire. The ground was ripped apart and splitting open as lava was seeping through and flowing out. Everyone tried to run for their lives as others stumbled over the shaking ground and fell to their doom as screams were heard in the distance as others hanged onto their friends accepting their deaths being swallowed by fire. Other were attacked by their game's enemy with an unusual amount of bad guys have scattered all over the games killing and destroying everything in their paths. Every game's protagonist have fought and gave it all to push back the enemies but it wasn't enough. the end was near for them, as they were eclipsed by the big number of bad guys and everyone saw their friends die before their eyes as screams, horror, and fear became silent and the terrain was left barren patches of fire scattered, broken buildings, cracks on the floor and…just dust and echoes were left behind. Just a few lucky ones survived the horror and fell to their knees sobbing quietly.

Chapter 9 – Kingdom Hearts (part 1)

Library…

Zooming in the bright room we see everyone talking amongst themselves. Hannah stands in the corner alone cleaning her sword and surge by the holographic computer as Jeffrey and Vanellope try to explain and answer all of josh's question to keep him up to date with what has happened so far.

"So…I'm not me, just a bunch of codes representing the real one…" josh says as he crosses his arms looking at the two.

Jeffrey and Vanellope glance at each other and back at him and nod simultaneously.

"Yea" she says

"Yes! This is not the original you… but it's still not bad! A memory of him still lives on ami rite…ok! I've never met the real you but yeah you have his memories and powers" Jeffrey replies and looks at josh for a response

"I'm not human that's all, so I can't go out in the real world"

"No you can't go out only me! And yes that's all you're not human! Anymore questions?" Jeffrey says with a nod

"I'm good thanks" Josh says with a smug on his face and shakes his head

Then Vanellope comes besides Jeffrey and glitches up on his shoulder and looks at both of them with a smile.

"What's the difference, he's here" She says

"Yes but he can't go outside to the real world, even though it's dangerous out there but its home…" Jeffrey says

"yes he's right but I still see you haven't change a bit president" Josh says with a chuckle

"See he remembers Jeff" Vanellope says poking the side of Jeffrey's face while smiling and he gets a bit annoyed and looks at her and she stops.

"Hey! Explain me something, how did you get here? And what happened so far?" Josh says and notices the two glance at each other and back at him as a moment of silence passes by.

"Eh, that's quite a long story...um, I personally don't know how I got here, that's still a mystery well for me, but all I remember I was falling and everything went dark." Jeffrey says scratching the side of his cheek looking down trying to remember.

"Really!? I had the same thing happen to me but I tripped and got unconscious and then woke up in hero's duty" josh says and Jeffrey laughs nervously.

"Hehe yeah I had a similar story but the thing is I woke up in sugar rush...and I kind of...got carried away aaaan-" Vanellope interrupts him.

"Aaaand he destroyed half of my game, leaving a burning city and ruining my game anniversary party" Vanellope says crossing her arms with a pouting face

"Whoa! What! What happened?" Josh says

"Ok, What happened so far to catch you up was...um yea I woke up in sugar rush and...Hehe 'He sees Vanellope still mad at the thought' I kind of destroyed it" Jeffrey says being a little nervous

"I heard... How?" josh says and narrows his eyes at Jeffrey

"I woke up and this kid helped me, his name it was Rancis. He took me out of the crater but we find out the police came searching around the place as it turned out they were looking for me" Jeffrey says leaving out some of the details

"No not you! Exactly, we saw spiraling clouds near the forest and a meteor crashes down...you don't see that every day. He ran over a police officer and destroyed the city" Vanellope says correcting Jeff but he looks at her.

"Nah nah nah nah nah! The running over the police officer is correct but 'turns to Josh' then it turned out like a GTA heist. Cops, helicopters, and explosions everywhere! It was like a Michael bay movie! Cop cars crashed into buildings and also helicopters. But thanks to Felix he fixed it all." Jeffrey says correcting himself with a nod.

"Sounded like a great first time impression." Josh says sarcastically shaking his head

"Yea I know it was wild and I tend to go off with a bang, em well next after that I went around exploring the station and learned Ralph's story with the help of Vanellope. And walking out of Ralph's game I had to fight some characters from the fighting games because they were out for revenge apparently and I looked like you so that made matter worse. But what ticked me off was that the talked smack and they hurt my friends I won't let that happen again so I fought them but even though it felt like more of a lost then a victory" Jeffrey says shaking his head

"After that I showed them a lesson. But during that I found out I have powers"

"Really how?"

Jeffrey pulls out his phone and tosses it in the air as it changes into a gun and he catches it and points it at josh with a smirk on his face point blank range.

"My phone can turn any weapon I can imagine" Jeffrey says and then hustles his gun back as it changes into his phone placing it in his pocket.

"Well let me show you mines then"

Josh looks at his watch slides his finger on the screen then smacks his watch and a bright flash goes off. Vanellope and Jeff look away for a moment and back at him. Josh stands before them as a hero's duty soldier and his gun pointed at Jeffrey.

"Touché, anyway ben 10 'Jeffrey says with a chuckle and Josh changes back to normal' before the fight with steroid characters I gave the princess a deal. Which is if I win she calls off the cops hunting me down"

"Wait the cops are still hunting you?"

"Yea but I was going to change all that with the bet I made with Vanellope. The bet was to race each other and that if I win she calls off the cops hunting me, and If I lose she can lock me away and I'll give up so the police will be taking me to the dungeon"

"Fungeon" Vanellope says looking at him

"Shut up!" Jeffrey says halfway looking at her

"lol"

"So we started to race each other but she forgot to call them off so we could settle the score. Long story short with an addition of Vanellope we were being chased by the cops again! It being all insane and I think it was...Gloyd 'looks at Vanellope for approval' ...right? That tried to kill Rancis? He was with us too so"

"Yea it was Gloyd trying to kill Rancis." Vanellope says correcting him.

"Why did you guys say that so calmly? Is he alright?" Josh says concerned

"yes! He's fine 'Jeffrey says reassuring him' Then we were getting close to the end. The cops left and Gloyd was left behind somewhere. Nearing the finish line I got into a terrible accident. My kart flipped and I flew out the kart spin in the air during the whole process I was knocked out. Rancis told me the story of what happened."

"How are you still alive?"

"Rancis also said that" Jeffrey says with a nod

"that's crazy, then what happened?"

"Vanellope helped me and Felix fixed me up. Then after that the surge called us over 'surge looks over hearing his name and heads over to the three' and showed us the archive place and then here." Jeffrey says then surge joins in the conversation.

"What's with the commotion here, I heard my name." surge says with his arms crossed looking at the three.

"Nothing just listening to Jeffrey telling me what happen so far?"

"Really!? Was it a good story Jeffrey?" Surge says looking at him and Jeffrey chuckles nervously

"Yea it was till...I set the legendary josh out and 'looks over at Hannah who is by the other side of the room glass looking out seeing the big cables' and her out the computer"

He kept on looking at her then josh snaps his fingers in front of Jeffrey's face making him snap out of it.

"Come back kid" josh says and Jeffrey shakes his head and looks at Josh annoyed.

"Thanks...by the way how do you know her?"

"I don't"

"What? then how you guys joined up so quickly and pointed your weapons at me"

"We both woke up in this place not knowing where we were but we knew were in the same situation and you're the only one in the inside" josh says then looks at Vanellope

"But when I saw you everything came back to me and I knew where I was but for her 'looks at Hannah' I think she still doesn't know where we are"

"She seems to be a hot head too, maybe the sergeant and her might be good friends "Jeffrey says and shrugs at the thought and looks at surge.

"It's kind of weird...she looks familiar but from a long time ago 'the three look at surge' like I don't know how to explain it but she gives me a bad feeling" surge says rubbing his chin looking at her.

"What do you mean surge?"

"She has that face that reminds me of something that happened before but i don't- 'he gets interrupted by a loud alarm and the dome starts to flashes red. Everyone turns their attention to the holographic computer and surge looks at the three' I'll get back to you on that" he says and runs to the computer.

He makes it and everyone follows behind. He types rapidly checking for the situation and at the same time turning off the alarm then a robotic female voice speaks.

"Warning, Warning ... Code Delta Echo sector 12 'Jeffrey notices surges face becomes afraid and shocked then hears him muttering softly "this can't be true" as the surge rubs his face' several viruses detected in sector 2, 4, 1, and 10, setting up cameras now" the voice says then small pop ups appear on the screen of videos showing the infected games and of all the characters dying, showing the map breaking and falling apart, showing a real nightmare coming to life. Then the pop ups closes and info of the incidents for surge to read.

On the screen it says that the respawn codes have been destroyed. The stabilization in the maps have been destroyed .the regular amount of enemies have tripled. But he has noticed that only the new games are affected by this but not the old so basically its hell for the recent ones added. But reading more he finds out someone took the core code, it keeps the game running and its controlling everyone and the whole game. But who and why? Surge tries to figure out how to stop it then taps the keyboard again researching and then he figured out a way to stop it and save the game and it's to replace the codes that someone has stolen and put it back in the vault setting everything back to normal. Everyone else stood behind him seeing the horror showing up on the screen, the apocalypse in the new games and then surge turns around and looks at Jeffrey.

"Looks like party is over, 'looks at everyone and back at Jeff' I guess you guys are being called back for service, I'm going to have to save the arcade…again. I've set a message out to all other characters in the arcade to head back to their games, old and new so G.M.C is empty"

Everyone surprised for the random turn of events but nods and Jeffrey crosses his arms looking at surge with a serious face.

"So what's the plan for us?" Jeffrey says and the surge turns back to the screen

"Ok you guys need to head to kingdom hearts first. The only one that I left open. The other games I've locked them up so no goes in or out. When you get inside kingdom hearts find the one behind the destruction of the game then find a vault, it shouldn't be far. Find it and reset the game...bad news is that you'll need to do this in all the games, to gain access to the vault is as follows find the one controlling the codes and take him down, where the one who is controlling the codes the vault should be inside that room where "it" is at, look very carefully, it won't be easy to find"

"This is going to be one long fanfiction"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"OK then guys any questions 'they all shakes their heads' alright then " Surge says and seeing the all acknowledged the situation.

They all nod and started heading to the elevator. Surge sees them heading down and knows it'll take awhile for them to go up so he zipped in front and stopped them and all slide to a stop and look at him.

"I got a better way for you guys to get there quicker but you're going to need this 'hands over a small earpiece and Jeffrey puts it on 'I'll be talking to you through this. All the other games have been sealed off except for kingdom hearts." Surge says and backs up then snaps his fingers

A small portal appears in front of them and they all looked at each other as surge zips back to the holographic computer. They all nod and took a step back and all of them jumped in. Surge looks behind him seeing the portal disappear then looks up at the monitor with tired eyes and rubs his face and softly says 'this is going to be a long day' and goes to work looking up info on the game.

Game Central Station...

A portal appears and Jeffrey comes out first and slides to a stop and looks back then takes two steps to the side as the rest come out the portal. Vanellope come out with a bad landing and rolls on the floor on her hands and knees then stands up dusting herself off and looks at Jeffrey with a nod and stands beside him. Then josh comes out landing on his feet and throws his hands up.

"Ta dah!" Josh says then Hannah comes out tumbling over him as josh hits the ground hard and Hannah lands on his back. Jeffrey and Vanellope cringe at the sight of josh hitting the ground then Jeffrey chuckles.

"Guess she gets the soft landing"

"yup!" Vanellope says as Jeffrey goes to help up Hannah and Vanellope helps up Josh.

Then they all heard gunshots in the distance and looked around cautiously pulling out their weapons as Vanellope hides behind Josh.

"Guys, you heard that... where no alone" Hannah says as she looks around gripping on her sword

The gunshots go off again but behind them; so they turn their direction to the sound as a few more shots go off as it was coming further down the station. He touches the earpiece and calls surge.

"Surge I thought you said G.M.C was deserted but we're hearing gunshots. Someone else is here?"

"That can't be right...go follow the gunshots and tell me what do you see and hurry the game can't be open for long or the enemies will be pouring out."

"Understood' he ends transmission and looks at his friends' we got to go find out what's going on, come on!" He says and they all nod and Jeffrey takes they lead as they all follow him.

They jumped over the benches and ran side by side fast as they can while seeing the entrances of the tunnels sealed by blue barriers. They were getting closer as the gunshots became louder and they all hold their weapon ready to fight. Jeffrey then notices a heartless pawn from kingdom hearts being tossed up in the air and disappearing into nothing. They got closer and found themselves in front of the entrance of kingdom hearts but the sight shocked them. They saw Wreck it Ralph, Fix it Felix and Sergeant Calhoun fighting a sea of heartless. Jeffrey looks back at the three with a smug on his face.

"Let's join the party" he says and they all jump over the bench and join in the fight.

 _(_ _Extraction - Red vs Blue Season 9 OST (By Jeff Williams) soundtrack plays)_

Ralph uppercuts a heartless and punches another. On his left was Calhoun firing at the heartless and kicking one that get too close to the ground then hits another one with the back of her gun and keeps firing. On his right was Felix he's using the back of the hammer jamming into the head and kicking the heartless away and punching one that got close but it didn't kill them cause he's weak. Ralph smashes one to the ground but then gets overwhelmed by the number of enemies and falls down on his back and five heartless jump at him. Felix and Calhoun witness this and quickly went to him but then a blur passes by seeing the heartless have disappeared in the air and he sees three blur figures slicing and annihilating every heartless. He stands back up and dusts himself off as sergeant and Felix back up to him seeing what he's seeing. But the speed created smoke surrounding them and then everything went silent as the three cover their eyes from the smoke. A moment passes by and Ralph opens his eyes as the smoke settles and sees Jeffrey holding a thick, Josh with akimbo pistols, a girl beside Jeffrey with a big sword also and Vanellope with her arms crossed with a smirk in her face.

"Josh? Is that you!?" Ralph says narrowing his eyes at him and takes one step closer as Calhoun and Felix walk up next to him surprised also.

"Yea it's me josh I'm bac- " he gets interrupted by a huge growl from the entrance and they all turn their attention to the tunnel then a big wind comes blowing out pushing them gently then it settles down.

"That doesn't sound good" Jeffrey says having a strong grip on his sword and changes it into his phone hustling it back into his pocket then looks back at Ralph.

"Guys we can catch up later but we got to save this game" Jeffrey says but Ralph and the others got confused

"Wait its broken? That's why they attacked us?" Ralph says with his head tilted and puzzled

"Apparently...yes it is. Now choose, do you want to join us to stop this or head back to your games' Ralph and the others nodded without hesitation and join the rest' Ok then the more the merrier" Jeffrey says and run into the tunnel to the game as the others follow and while he's running into the tunnel he put his finger on the earpiece and calls surge.

"Yo! we found out who was making the noise"

"Who?"

"It's as Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. They were attacked during the evacuation you sent out but they joined us to save kingdom hearts"

"Oh ok be careful and I found out something, 'moment passes' Jeffrey be careful some characters may not be friendlies and some maps are already gone. If it starts to fall apart...run!" Surge says and ends transmission.

Jeffrey nods and keeps on going as they made it to the train it looks like a spaceship and a train put together, a gummi ship to be exact but it had two compartments and they head into the first one and all sat down. Inside is like a regular train, seats on the opposite side and poles on the center to hold on. The train shakes a little and begins to move. In two seconds the train speed up and goes really fast like a bullet train and everyone held on tight.

From the surge bar a bright blue light follows the trail of the cord into the game but during that time Ralph, Felix and Calhoun talked with josh surprised of his return and he tells them the short story of Jeffrey setting them loose. Him not being the real Josh and him being basically a copy. Jeffrey looks around seeing the whole gang happy being around Josh their faces lit up with joy which made him happy then he finds himself alone on the other side. He looks to his side and sees Hannah further away looking out the window with boredom on her face and her arm supporting her head.

Kingdom Hearts...

Traverse Town...

On the center of district one the wall on the left side transform magically into a tunnel as the floor turns into tracks until to the center where it had a barrier where it stops the train. The train comes through the tunnel and slows down and stops. The doors open and everyone walks out and the sight before them shocked them to the core having the feeling of hopelessness and sadness.

"My god..." Josh says to himself astonished looking around

Pieces of burned paper and leaves fell from the sky and floating around like ashes in the aftermath of a war. The remaining buildings were on fire as others were destroyed the floor was cracked open and patches of fire were scattered and the sky was black as night as black clouds slowly fly by. Piles of brick were on the side of buildings and from far away they heard an echo of a building collapsing followed by a thundering sound of crashing bricks hitting the ground and an explosion was heard on the other side also. Its looks like a warzone the place was a haunting nightmare and everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes then at Jeffrey and Josh.

"Uh...let's look around and find 'he looks ahead' if there is anyone" he says and carefully walks up the broken stairs ahead leading to the accessory shop.

On the top of steps sat Sora with his hands on his face depressed. He hears footsteps approaching and looks up and sees a group before him and looks back down.

'"Who are you guys' Sora says with monotone voice and Jeffrey walks up to him

"Um were here to help. You're Sora right? I've played your game lots of time… but this is not like you"

Sora sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and covers his face again.

"No one's alive...and you don't know me, I'm not that go happy optimistic kid in the game but a whole different person when the arcade closes...'sighs' ...Its only me and Riku... We've searched all over the place to find any of our friends...but they're all gone"

A moment of silence passes by and Jeffrey looks back at his friends then at Josh mouthing the words "WERE FUCKED!" and josh nods and then turns back to Sora.

"Listen even if it looks like the end of the world. I've learned from your game that there's no giving up...right?"

Sora says nothing then they hear a loud noise. He jolts a bit and looks back at the shop and sees Riku holding kairi in his arms kicking the debris beside him and sora eyes widen stands up and walks up to him.

"What happened?"

"She's the only one I've found, she was under some wooden planks but she's unconscious now 'Riku looks behind sora and sees Jeffrey and his friends' who are they?" Riku says and sora turns around

"Them? I don't know but they say they're gonna help us" Sora says and crosses him arms at them and josh makes a face.

"We can and we are! that's why we're here to save this game. This place is infected and were gonna exterminate it" josh says walking ahead of Jeffrey looking at Riku.

Riku sees they are willing to then scuffs and walks past them holding kairi heading to the world exit gate then looks at them halfway.

"Ok then guys come with us we got one more place to explore" he says and sora looks at the group and smiles

"Ok maybe you guys can change our luck" sora says and runs to the gate and opens it up for Riku and everyone else follows

Sora holds the door for everyone, the ship was parked beside the door and the hatch behind it was open already so Riku hops in their ship and finds a place to lay kairi down. Riku then makes it to the cockpit sitting down and starts up the ship moving the shifting gear firing up the engine and waiting for everyone else. Josh and his friends hop in the ship and the last one was Jeffrey who looks back at the devastation and moves on ahead. Then sora sees Jeffrey about to board he hears a loud explosion and looks behind seeing the accessory shop crumbles down to the ground creating smoke then he looks up and sees a big black orb appeared above the wreckage and starts to suck in everything with a powerful force.

"Uh oh" Jeffrey says and looks down at sora.

"EVERYONE GET IN!" Riku yells

Sora turns and runs to the ship and the big doors behind him gets yanked out of their frames and the tiles of the floor fly at the orb.

"JESUS! HURRY SORA GRAB MY HAND" Jeffrey says standing on the ship's hatch lending out his hand at sora

The last standing buildings collapsed and flew to the orb. It was hard for him to run against this powerful force but jumps and Jeffrey catches him and pulls him up as the both roll in the ship. Riku presses a button and closes the back door and stomps on the pedal flies out of there. Everyone holds on tight as they get free from powerful suction of the orb. Then a moment passes and everyone looks around then Jeffrey walks to the window of the ship looking out.

The small world implodes to nothing then a moment passes and explodes into a bright flash and sparkling light left behind disappearing in space as parts of buildings floating were cast away in space and other types of junk.

"Dam... Just dust and echoes" Jeffrey says to himself

"That was the end of that...'sora sighs and walks to Riku leaning forward' what the last place we got"

"Castle oblivion... It's still intact and nothing about it was disturbed. So, no heartless was there but we can't be too careless, that place plays mind games"

"Yea true, but I hope we can find someone there...maybe our friends too"

"Yea all we can do is hope" Riku says and drives the ship off into space. Sora sits in passenger seat of the cockpit next to Riku.

In the back of the Jeffrey's friends are talking to amongst each other and others are looking out the window. Jeffrey makes a face seeing josh being praised like a god but sees Vanellope looking out the back window with her hands supporting her head seeing the vast emptiness of space and floating junk of spaceships and worlds destroyed. Jeffrey walks beside her and sits down.

"What's up, are you ok" he says and she looks at him then back out the window

"Oh nothing... Just wondering, this game went through a lot I wonder how bad are the others"

"Yea, must be insane"

"And I'm bored too"

"Oh! I can fix that" Jeffrey's says and she looks at him mischievously

"Really?! Mister smarty pants. how?" she says with a smug on her face

He takes out his phone but doesn't change into anything just as it is and goes to the music application and hands it over to her as well as his ear buds and sets the music to shuffle.

"Here enjoy" Jeffrey says and she takes it and smiles

"Thanks Jeff" Vanellope says and puts them on and presses play button as the music starts to play.

(Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix))

Then Riku and Sora notices that it became more congested as they fly deeper they witness a vast area of destroyed buildings, huge wrecked ships all split in half and other pieces of junk floating by. Vanellope leans closer to the window in awe seeing the battleground outside. Riku looks back and tells them to "hold on" and then gets a tight grip on the steering wheel. As soon as they go in the music for Vanellope drops and she bobs her head to the beat and looks at Jeffrey impressed by his music taste.

Riku shifts gears and drives ahead doing spins and dodging the debris and ships that were closing in on him as two crash into each other behind him. The deeper they went the bigger the ships were and the less space they had to maneuver around. A broken ship comes floating slowly at their Riku flies through the many hole it had as he comes out of the ship's hull into space seeing junk crashing together and other ships too. Riku does more spins and twirls around the debris avoiding everything then escapes the ship grave yard into empty space again. As Jeffrey was looking out the window beside Vanellope the sights have gotten Jeffrey thinking of the battle and wars and some sacrifices these characters had to do to stay alive. He stood up and headed his way to the cockpit.

"How bad was it?" Jeffrey asks sora closing the door behind him

"What do you mean?" Sora says turning his attention to Jeffrey

"Back there it looked like a massive war!"

"Oh yeah! It was pretty bad, it was a war over here and in every place in the game"

"God damn" Jeffrey says to himself

"Mostly in space were the battles. That's because we're not going hyper speed and taking a while to get there" Riku says keeping his eye out.

"Where were you when it all came down, I mean like when all this happened which world were you in?"

"I was with Riku in hollow bastion, but I was mostly in traverse town defending with Leon, Donald, Goofy but I saw kairi and my friends being taken by the heartless one by one and there were tons of them. All I remember that I was knocked out and found traverse town like a war zone 'Sora says and looks at Riku' then Riku here came at helped me but I was still devastated with what happened. Then you guys came and now we're here" sora says and Jeffrey stays silent for a moment and shakes his head feeling sympathy for the two characters.

"That sucks man I'm sorry"

"Its Ok you're here to help us, so we can maybe we have hope and a fighting chance" Riku says and Jeffrey nods

Then Riku points out the front window and a bright light shines and then it becomes bigger and turns into a castle on a small planet

"That's castle oblivion. Guys we made it"

"Alright this is our last shot to find if anyone is here..." sora say and Riku shifts gear and flies into the world.

Castle Oblivion...

Riku flies around and tries to land close to the castle as he could. They found a big floating plateau that's close and lands on it. He shuts off the ship and opens the hatch as everyone heads out. As everyone gets off Sora looks where kairi was but sees she's not there he looks around frantically for her then starts to freak out a bit. He hears footsteps coming near him then gentle hands placed over his eyes and a soft whisper in his ears.

"Guess who sora..."

He turns around and sees kairi with a warm smile standing before him. he holds her then pulls her close and gives her a tight hug spinning her around.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Sora says and she just giggles in response and both head out.

Looking outside there was nothing but a silent thunderstorm all around the horizon of the world. Jeffrey then walks to the edge of the plateau looking down into the dark abyss below. But before them were some floating boulders that look big and stable enough for one to jump on leading to the front gates of the castle. He looks backs and points at the rocks and they all come over to his side and look over the edge and back at him.

"looks deep" Josh says

"Yea one mess up and you're gone" Jeffrey replies

"You can't see the bottom just more stars" Vanellope says still looking down

"Ok then who goes first?" Riku says looking at them

"I say I'll go first…to see if it's safe, if not then screw it" Jeffrey says they all look at him thinking if he was joking then Jeffrey took two steps back and jumps off the edge and lands on the first boulder and regains control of his balance then chuckles looking back.

"Alright! I didn't die were good!" He says then keeps jumping ahead.

Josh shakes his head and follows behind then his friends and Sora with the rest. Hop after hop Vanellope looks over the edge seeing a crumb of rock fall from the side into the abyss then Hannah looks back at her.

"Just don't looks down and try to keep up little girl"

"Name's Vanellope" She says pouting at her and jumps to the other boulder

As they all make it to the front gates and together Sora looks behind and Riku follows him and they both open the big doors. The double doors open revealing a bright light inside as everyone else went in and Riku closes behind them.

Castle Oblivion...

They enter the castle and look all around seeing a white hallway. No color but just white, every piece of furniture is white. As they go walking down the hallway suddenly Jeffrey feels light headed and stumbles and images flashes before him. He hears a familiar voice screaming, he sees white pillars falling and the floor disappearing under him followed by an eerie noise and silence then the familiar voice says

"I miss you brother, want to play!" Jeffrey collapses on the ground and everyone sees and goes to help him up.

"Jeffrey you ok?" Josh says and lifts up the gamer

"What happened?" Vanellope says looking at him

Jeffrey regains his posture and rubs his face.

"I don't know, but I just remembered this place messes up with your memories"

"Which means they're using naminé" Riku says looking ahead and looks back hallway at everyone

"Everybody keep your guard up" Josh says as Jeffrey nods at him and take the lead

Jeffrey resumes to walk ahead as everyone follows as they got near the steps to the door a hooded character suddenly appears and Jeffrey notices and stops. Everyone bumped into each other and got annoyed

"What no-' they noticed what Jeffrey was looking ahead and they all took out their weapons and got in their fighting stance.

The hooded characters raises his hands meaning he's unarmed. Sora walks past Jeffrey keeping his distance from the hooded character.

"Who are you!" Sora says pointing his sword at him.

Laughter is heard from the character and he walks closer.

"I thought you memorized my name key blade master" the hooded character says and takes off his hood and Sora and Riku becomes surprised and lower their weapons so does everyone else

"ITS AXEL!" Sora says and they both high fived

Then another sudden portal appears by the steps and a hooded character comes out and clumsy falls to the floor. Axel face palms and sighs deeply and the hooded character stands back up dusting itself off and walks down besides Axel and waves at everyone and looks at axel but he sighs and crosses his arms.

"they can't see you…take off the hood dude" axel says shaking his head

The hooded Character rubs his head disappointed and does what he was told revealing it was Roxas.

"You guys are alright!" Sora says with a beaming smile and the two looked at him a bit shocked with the overreaction.

"Sora we've been here for a while and went nowhere" Axel says with a chuckle but sora stops smiling and looks at him puzzled

"Wait...you guys don't know what happened?"

"What happened?" Roxas replies

Riku, Sora and Kairi looked at them shocked seeing they've been living under a rock this whole time.

"THERE WAS A WAR! Everyone is gone! And you don't know what happened?!" Sora yells at them his voice cracked with angry.

Axel and Roxas look at each other and back at him. His reaction shook them and they looked at him seriously.

"I don't know about anyone dying...but I know no one in our game is gone, they are all here in this castle but… Someone took over and everyone seems to be under their command and they're all acting like zombies…" Axel says with his arms crossed narrowing his eyes at them

"Ah so you do know! 'Sora reply's with a sigh and his hands on his hips' So...no one is gone?" Sora says then Vanellope walks beside him and tugs his cargo shorts and he looks at her.

"I forgot you're new here but when one dies or loses in their own game they respawn, just saying" Vanellope says and walks back

Sora slaps his face feeling so dumb and sighs

"But there is one more thing you must know" axel and Roxas said and the castle suddenly shakes some lost their footing and fell.

"Dammit! He found us!" Axel says controlling his balance

"There's nowhere safe! Follow me! 'Roxas yells turns around and runs everyone got up on their feet other ran after him' There's no time to time to explain! 'Roxas runs to the door and pulls out a card and the door opens revealing a blinding light and Roxas looks back' head inside NOW!" Roxas says holding the door

The shaking became worse as debris and the pillars began to fall from the ceiling and when the last one got in Roxas looks back and sees tons of black orb portals opening up and characters from their game come walking out looking like rotten corpses other with dripping black liquid and broken limbs. Roxas sees Tarzan running at him with a broken leg and the bone sticking out and his jaw dislocated as it goes down on its hand and knees and sprints to Roxas. He gasps at the sight and hurries inside closing the door and Tarzan jumps in the air at him as the door was shut in his face. Tarzan begins to pounce on the door at the rest of the heartless come pouring to the door beating it down but it won't budge.

End of chapter 9

The gang were brought into twilight town. Sora, Riku, Kairi told and explained the event that happens outside to Axel and Roxas. But out heroes then start to remember things and some they wish they forgotten. Next on Chapter 10 Memories

[ :( seriously no one still reviews i don't know if im doing a good job or you guys want more? or i dont even know, i get no profit out of this but i love to write and be better and make ppeople fall in love with my work...guess even that i can't get :( ]


	10. Chapter 10

The gang was brought into twilight town in the Usual Spot where Roxas and his old friends use to hang out. Roxas comes out the bright door running and hits the walls hard as the door behind him closes and he slides down against the wall holding his chest gasping for air. Jeffrey goes to help him up and lays him in the couch with the girls as Sora, and Riku told and explained the events that happened outside of the castle and how the worlds disappeared and how gritty moments happened before their eyes seeing their friends being devoured by heartless. Axel and Roxas look at each other stunned of the insanity that has been happening and Axel stands up and nods at them and pulls out a card.

"We can't stay here for long then, let's keep moving I know a place where it yet still hasn't fallen 'He throws the card at the wall as it stick and again another door appears before them opening revealing a bright light.' You guys ready?" Axel says and walks ahead to the door and everyone stood up and followed him.

Chapter 10- Kingdom Hearts (Cont..)

Zooming over a creepy world a couple of letter come together and spells out "Halloween town" then it pans going down to a street lamp behind the gates of the town. A shining bright portal appears and moments later the whole gang comes out walking ahead looking at everything and themselves. The last one out was Roxas who jumps out as the portal shuts quickly then he turns around and sees everyone looking at everything.

"Sorry guys, I should've explained what happened"

"Naw it's cool 'Jeffrey says looking above him' by the way why here?"

"Like I said it's the only safe haven I know that's not be taken"

"Really?! Ok well let's hurry inside before anything else happens 'Jeffrey says and looks behind' is everyone alright?" He says as they all looked at him and nodded

"Where do we go?" Jeffrey says and notices a shadow over him.

"Let me show you" a deep voice says behind him

Jeffrey quickly in a blink of an eye turns around jumping back as he pulls out his phone changing into a gun and points at the tall figure standing in the dark.

The figure steps forward and they see a tall skeleton with a big grin on its face and a stripped black and white suit. He sees everyone aiming their weapon at him then he takes a bow and greets everyone with a smile.

"The name's Jack, Jack Skellington. Now now I mean no harm." Jack says looking down at Jeffrey. He looks at him with a smirk on his face as he hustles the gun changing into his phone into his pocket and notices Sora walks up past him and Jack sees.

"SORA!"

"JACK!"

They both high five and Jack looks behind him puzzled.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Jack says and a silent moment passes and he feels something went wrong

"They're not with us anymore…But we're going to bring them back, I brought these guys because they are going to help, also with Roxas and Axel."

"Outstanding, you brought an army actually 'Sora makes a face at him' the town has gotten dangerous lately too. The heartless have been all over the place and multiplying fast. I was looking around if there was anyone else left outside but then found you guys out here. I want you guys to come inside. We built a new castle for security and its brand new everyone is in there"

"It's even not safe in here anymore?" Roxas says and Jack nods then he turns around and heads to the gates and opens them.

Everyone walks past Jack and into town. Then they see no one is outside and the silence became eerie. Jeffrey felt unease like if someone is watching him. He stops and everyone bumps into him and he raises his right fist in the air. Vanellope looks at him and crosses her arms.

"What's wrong? This time" She says looking at him annoyed

"Something is not right, it's dead silent not even the wind is blowing." Jeffrey says looking around with his eyes

Jack closes the gate and turns around and sees everyone in the center of town standing still and quiet. He looks at them puzzled and heads over to them but he hears rustling behind the gate in the bushes and backs up.

"Oh no 'he says and hurries to Sora' you guys don't have time to stick around we got to go!" Jack says and hears more rustling around them

"I don't think we had enough time jack 'Sora says and pulls out his sword so does everyone taking out their weapon' get ready! they're here" Sora take a strong grip of his key blade and everyone had their back at each other.

Then they hear loud screeches from all sides and growling then heartless jumped out of the bushes simultaneously and started charging at the gang.

"Dammit! There's too many head inside the castle now!" Jeffrey yells out as he blasts any heartless near him with a shotgun.

Everyone turns and looks at the castle and sees the pathway to the front was filled with heartless as they're coming at them in waves. Everyone fought their way to the castle pushing back the heartless making their way through the horde. Ralph smashes the ground crushing them into dust and swinging his fists left and right as some flew in the air and disappeared. Calhoun kicks the heartless back and shots down anything near her then notices she ran out of ammo and puts the rifle on her back and pulls out the pistol and keeps firing. Sora and Riku with Kairi were at the front lines pushing back as they fought giving everything they got swinging their Key blades as well as Jeffrey Josh and Hannah beside them. In the middle of the fight a small heartless slides by the group and snatches Vanellope by the arm and pulls her.

She screams for help but the heartless covers her mouth but she bites its finger. It shrieks in pain and slaps her but she broke free crawls away but didn't get a chance to run. A flying heartless swoops down and catches her with its claws and flies away. She screams for help as she struggles to break free and tried to glitch but couldn't and the gang notices the heartless started to retreat. Jeffrey heard her scream and so does everyone else and they see her up in the sky struggling to break free.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Vanellope yells out as the Heartless had a hard time keeping her still

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph yells

"NOOOO! VANELLOPE!" Jeffrey screams and tries to glitch but can't then he tries to run and Jack holds him back.

"It's suicidal to go after her" jack says trying to hold him down

"Let ME GO! Dammit NOO!" Jeffrey says trying to break free from Jack's grip.

Everything becomes inaudible, and in slow motion as the others are fighting the stranglers the were left behind and Jeffrey yells to the top of his lungs and drops down on his knees as jack holds him back as the gamer sees her going in the black clouds.

"VANELLOPE!" Josh screams and runs ahead and Roxas grabs him from the collar

"You won't survive a day out there, we'll figure something out I promise!" Roxas says and Josh tries to break free. Josh looks back and sees Ralph filled with anger and Jeffrey trying to break free and he sighs and looks ahead seeing the child disappear into the horizon.

Inside the Castle…

Everyone headed inside but Jeffrey was completely out of it with a blank expression on his face and josh sees the gamer was shaking a little and his pupils too. Everyone notices that the castle look like ancient medieval scenery with the theme of horror. When entering it looked bigger inside than out like magic, the place seemed alive from the map of Halloween Town walking around talking amongst each other. It looked like a hotel and in the middle was wide set of stairs 30 feet wide leading to the second floor where they had an elevator that will take them to several more floors. To the right was big double doors leading to the dining room which had a long dining table for 50 or more people to the left was the living room again it was big and could hold up to more than 50 people. The gang seems down from the recent loss of their friend. Then Jack walks up to them handing them a key to each.

"I set up reservation for you guys the third floor is all yours, go catch some sleep and in the morning well make a plan to take down the heartless and I promise I'll help you bring back your friend" Jack says and they all nod then all went upstairs.

They all went up the stairs and took the elevator; the whole corridor of the third floor was theirs so they could choose any room they want. Everyone picked a room and went inside without discussing a word. The night felt long but everyone fell asleep, except for three Josh was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling and sighs rubbing his eyes then sat upright on his bed and runs his finger though his hair and stood up and sneaks his way out the castle and made his way to the roof. He had a lot on his mind and wanted to be alone and so he walked around the rooftop and found out we wasn't alone. He heard soft sobbing and saw someone sitting at the edge of the roof looking at the iconic swirl hill in the cemetery with the big moon shining over. He walks behind and clear his throat then the sobbing stops and it turns around and josh sees its Jeffrey who looked halfway at him and wipes the tears from his eyes then he turns back around.

"What do you want Gamer?" Jeffrey says with low voice

"I just wanted some fresh air, why are you here?" Josh says and he got no response then he sits down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"...She reminded me of her" Jeffrey says and Josh looks at him confused

"Vanellope…'Jeffrey looks down as a moment passes then he feels his neck and gently tugs a black string necklace saying 'Hero' then closes his eyes' I had a Sister before all this." Jeffrey says letting go of the necklace with a deep sigh.

"What happened?"

Jeffrey looks up and a breeze goes by as his hair dance in the wind and a tear drop fell.

"She's gone...it was a horrible accident"

"I'm sorry for your lost…I also lost someone back then...But how'd you get the necklace?"

"It was a gift from her after I saved her, tried…I'll tell you the story of this necklace, I was 12 and she was a year younger than me and it was a while back." Jeffrey says and wipes his tears off and looks up at the night sky.

Jeffrey's past…

A digital alarm goes off and Jeffrey groans and twist and turn under the covers then his hand slowly comes out from under the sheet and taps the clock turning it off then snuggles again in bed. He felt a presence of someone behind him but shrugs it off but knew it won't go away.

"Wake up big bro!'

"Mmmm no"

"Come on! Wake up sleepy head!"

"No sleepyhead needs more sleep"

"Are you serious?! 'She then starts to rock him back and forth" wake uuup!"

"You are not going to leave are you Christina."

"No! You know what time it is! Were late! And mom has breakfast ready for us too!"

"Dam...OK 'he sits upright and rubs his face and sees her little sister smiling at him already dressed up' well ok princess wait for me outside imma get ready" he says and she nods then heads downstairs.

Jeffrey stretches moves and sat on the side of the bed and rubs his face then gets off and got himself dressed. He puts on a shirt and a thin jacket over and looks in the mirror and sees he woke up with fluffy hair that made him look cool. He puts on skinny dark jeans and sneakers and he looks again in the mirror and sees he looks like a rock star kid. He shrugs and smiles at the style and ready his bag and heads down stairs.

His sister is already eating at the table and his mother is cleaning the dishes. He quickly goes to sit down where his mother left his food and begins to eat.

"Hurry up and eat Jeffrey before the bus leaves you, and you know I won't be taking you so, hurry up."

Jeffrey chows down on his microwaved pancakes and sausages and pours syrup and eats quickly. Moments later Christina finishes and places her plat by the sink and so does Jeffrey and they kiss their mother goodbye and headed out. Their bus stop isn't far so but it's a fair distance like two blocks. Jeffrey pulls out his phone and puts on his ear phones and plays a song but Christina then tugs him and he takes one bud out and looks at her.

"Problem?"

"Yes! I want to hear too" She says pouting at him

"You don't like my songs"

"I don't care I'm bored, come on!"

"Alright then 'he unplugs his earphones putting them away and blast his music' it's from a game"

"Of course it would be you nerd"

"So dam rude" Jeffrey says shaking his head

(Grand Theft Auto 5- Welcome to Los Santos theme)

Panning out from where they were; they lived in the outskirts of the city which was Miami where violence is common. When the bass drops sirens were heard in the far away, engines roaring by and muffled in the distance as barking dogs too at the break of dawn as they made it near to their bus stop when they got close they saw the bus was already there and they glanced at each other and sprinted to it before it left them behind. They made it inside and went on their way to school. Walking in the bus while it drove away they quickly picked a spot and sat down

Miami Middle School…

When they got off Christina saw her friends and ran to them and hugged them and walked away chattering among each other. Jeffrey like routine went his way to find his friends and found them playing with the DS by the front doors of the school waiting for class to start and the custodians to open the doors.

Afternoon…

School went by fast and was over then everyone went home, some went on bus and others got picked up by their parents. As Jeffrey stood there waiting for the bus to take him and his sister home but he didn't see her anywhere near. He felt something was a fully wrong but didn't know what, his chest felt tight and nervous. The bus then came to pick everyone up but still his little sister was nowhere to be found. Jeffrey stood back as he sees the school bus leave him and drive away now the only way to go home was to call their mother to pick them up and that only happen in dire situations. Jeffrey felt like this is one of them and headed inside the school to find his sister. As he went inside and close the door behind him the whole building felt dense a heavy atmosphere with terrifying feeling as he felt death was near.

"The hell is going on! Something is not right…"

Inside The School…

He walked around the big school and was heading to her last block. He felt tense so he walked faster picking up the pace beginning to jog and looked around door by door for her sister. He made it to the hallway of her last class but didn't know exactly the room. So he looked around seeing through every door but the feeling got worse and then he hears an odd sound. He looks door by door quicker and the noise got louder and it sounded like someone was struggling but muffled and crying.

He made it to the last room and looked through the window and his blood ran solid cold as if his heart stopped beating his whole body went numb. His sister was against a desk and an older kid was over her holding her down as she tried to fight back being violated Jeffrey was consumed with anger as something come over him and everything went black for him he couldn't remember what he did at that moment. He kicked down the door with all his might and it fell down and the window shattered to pieces as it hit the ground. He grabbed the kid from behind his neck with a tight grip and threw him to the board. He grabbed his neck and punched his face repeatedly with every hit stronger than the last. Then he upper cut him in the stomach and the kid goes down in his knees groaning in pain then Jeffrey grabs his head and knees him in the face and kicked him hard to the ground where the glass was and the kid already got knocked out but Jeffrey kept hitting him the boy's face was unrecognizable and he heard bones crack as he landed blows on the kid. He looks at the glass and picks up a big shard and pulls back about to kill the child then he felt a hand grab his arm. He looks back and sees his sister holding onto his arm crying holding him tight; Jeffrey's vision came back to him as he came back to his senses and looks down at the older boy and sees him coughing up blood and gently swaying his head side to side shaking gently.

"DON'T! 'Christina says whimpering with dry tears' Don't kill or they'll take you to jail too!" She says holding him tight and buries her face on his chest. He sees What he has done and drops everything and hugs her tight.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me 'He says as he holds her then they part holding her shoulders' Did He hurt you? Are you alright?" Jeffrey says looking deep in her watery eyes as he shakes her head and wipes her tears

He parts from her holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"You sure? 'She nods wiping her cheek' Christina it's OK I'm her-" she hugged him before he finished his sentence.

He sighs and takes off his jacket and wraps it around her and looks at her again.

"What else did he do?" Jeffrey say with his arm around her

"He tried to get his way with me, he also tried to kiss me, he didn't rip my cloths but he just held me down, but you came in just in time before…" She couldn't finish the sentence and silently sobs. Then Jeffrey holds her tight and rubs her back to calm her down then picked her up and walked out the classroom and Jeffrey knew what he had to do and called the cops as he sees her little sister wrapped up in his jacked leaning against the wall.

Halloween Town…

Jeffrey stares blankly at the moon, as josh looks at him and back at the moon then his fingers ran through his hair.

"After that day...everything became dark. She wasn't the same happy cheerful girl I knew, days went on and she became silent and to herself…. The kid went to the hospital but never came back so I think either he's gone or dead." Jeffrey says and looks down at his necklace

"But how did you lose her?" Josh says seeing Jeffrey looking down at his necklace.

Jeffrey took a deep breath and sighs then looks at the cemetery below him and puts the necklace back on. A breeze passes by as their clothes danced in the wind and Jeffrey blinks shaking his head.

"the best day of the year 'looks at josh' Christmas."

Christmas morning…

It's early in the morning in South Florida as the chilly wind blows over the outskirts of the big city. It's Christmas! Moreover, the streets are not that busy because everyone is with their family enjoying family tradition giving each other presents and cheer. Panning to an apartment zooming in to one of the rooms, a certain someone didn't sleep at all last night twisting and turning in bed.

Jeffrey's Room…

The 13-year-old sleeps peacefully in bed but here is something move nearby and then quick and loud footsteps approached to his bedside. Knowing whom it was already he looks over his blanket and slowly opens one eye and sees his little sister with a big grin on her face. He groans and closes his eyes and turn his back on her. she makes a face and grabs the covers and yanks it off him.

"You monster!" He says with a gasp and she laughs and throws the covers aside and crosses her arms.

"Come on! Wake up!" Christina says and Jeffrey sits upright, rubs his eyes, and looks at her disappointed

"You still act like a damn kid," Jeffrey says but smiles at here

"Ya! You're just jelly because I got to personality and you don't," she says and Jeffrey clenches onto his chest and looks at her as if he was in pain.

"That hurt….dam," he says and she laughs then bows down

"You're welcome, mom is downstairs waiting for us" she says and heads out the room

Both of them were still in their Pj's so he sees her head down and he sits at the edge of his bed, stretches again hops off, puts on his flip-flops, and heads downstairs. Their mother was on the couch sipping on some hot cocoa watching TV then sees her kids coming down.

"Merry Christmas kids! Come on and open your presents!" She says with a gleeful smile and sets down her drink in the table.

"Have you heard anything from dad?" Jeffrey says and a moment of silence passes except for Christina who is unwrapping loudly.

"nothing, he didn't come back yet. The army said he will be back soon after the holidays. Still in combat he never got the chance to write a letter to us, I been praying for him hope he come back home safe"

"Yea I miss him too!" Jeffrey whispers to himself

He goes down by the Christmas decorated tree and begins to unwrap his presents, what he got so far was clothing, like a beanie and a hoodie and such then one was hidden deep in the tree and was the only one left. It was a small box and he saw it was from his sister he looked at her but she was not paying attention to him as she unwrapped another present and he looks down and opens it. inside it contained a letter with a necklace made out of a shoe like string and with small white block letters spelling out 'Hero' he then opens the letter and reads it to himself and what was written hit him hard.

"Dear Brother,

Thanks you a lot! no a million! for being my hero, I know I can trust you in for anything, so i made this with a lot of love, it's a necklace as a gratitude from the day you saved me, I love you big brother."

"FUUUUUCK! That was amazing" Jeffrey says in his head he almost t cried, looks at his sister, and gives her a big hug. She notices this and hugs him back then the two part and he puts on the necklace. She then notices why he did that and smiled.

"You like it brother?"

"I love it mate! This is sum gud shit here!" He says with an Australian accent and she giggle and their mother finished her cocoa and place it down then walks to them.

"Christina I have a big present for you" she says and sees Christina's face beam up with joy

"AH! What is it!"

"Follow me, Jeffrey I'm going to need you too" She says and Jeffrey nods and the two followed her as she heads out the front door.

The three went outside and walked in front of the garage door and the mother signals Christina to turn and nods at Jeffrey to go and lift the door open. Jeffrey goes to lift it but struggles then a moment passes, and the mother sighs disappointed and helps him as they both lift the garage door and his mom looks at him.

"You got to work out…seriously 'she says the looks at Christina' Ok! Turn around"

Christina turns and sees then covers her mouth from screaming in joy, she then runs to her mom and hugs her tight.

"Thanks mom! This is great!" Christina says and heads over to her present.

It was a brand new bike with a bow on the handles and it was purple with sprinkles and shiny. She sees the bike all pretty and design like her style but then she stops for a minute and looks at Jeffrey, smiles, and her hands on her hips tilted.

"The bike"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to ride it."

"No surprise there…never saw you ride a bike before so… here' He hands over a bike helmet with the same design as the bike all purple and glitter all over it' well!" Jeffrey say and then the mother steps in.

"That's why I need you Jeffrey; I want you to teach your sister how to ride a bike"

Jeffrey nods and looks at Christina as she smiles at him.

"Tada!" Christina says as she throws her hands in the air joyfully.

Nearby Park…

The small park nearby their house was named McDonalds Park It had a pathway around a big lake with a wide bridge in the middle leading to the center to a small island. It had a garden also in the center with a statue a tribute to a fallen general in the civil war whose last name is McDonald. Many old people used the park for exercising or jogging at north of the park is a playground for kids and next to that is a basketball court and beside it the street. The two walked from home heading to the as brother and sister take the bike along. They made it to the pathway and she looks over to the big lake seeing it glitter in the sunlight then back at her brother who gives her the helmet as she places it on her head and hops on the bike while Jeffrey holds on to it for her.

"Ok let's sees how good you are…first I want to see you pedaling, it's a straight pathway so you don't need to turn at all just pedal and don't be afraid, got it!" Jeffrey says holding onto the bike, sees her nervous but trying to play it off, and she nods at him.

"Let's go!"

She gets ready holding tight on to handlebars then Jeffrey pushes gently while she tries to pedal but wobbles and goes to the ground in seconds. Multiple moments have passed as she fell multiple times to the ground; this went on for a while till one time she finally got a good distance still wobbling but then has gotten control and starts to pedal and sees herself riding the bike with no mistakes and laughs with joy. She drifts the bike around and pedals to her brother laughing Jeffrey saw her drift the bike like a pro he became stunned of how good she has gotten on her first day, and sees her coming near him and crosses his arms.

"I'm doing it! I know I have it in my blood! HAHA!" She says pedaling faster and with that, she does a lap around the park

Jeffrey sees her riding around the park and feels happy and warm-hearted seeing her laughing and smiling again. It has been a year already since he saw her so broken and disconnected from the world. Jeffrey sees her coming back to her old self but looked at her with wide eyes and shocked with disbelief seeing her already pulling tricks already.

"The fuck!" he says to himself and sees her coming by

She slows down coming near to him drifting to a stop then signal him to get to the playground and Jeffrey nods and follows her. The playground had two sets of swing for babies and kids additionally the floor was made of sand. As they are on their way, Christina spots some of her friends from her middle school at the playground also. They both made it there at the front gate, she drifts to a stop, she calls them out waving at them, and they all turn their attention to her and headed over.

"Hey Christy! What you got there?"

"It's a bike I got for Christmas," She says as she hops off placing the helmet on the handle and the bike against the fence

"Awesome! 'The three say checking out the bike then one looks at her' Hey we're missing a player to play tag and looks like he isn't coming so do you want to play?"

"Sure! But what is the other one bringing?"

"A nerf football so we can play tag with it but for now on we're waiting on him"

"Alright cool, wait tag with a football?"

"yea it's an idea we thought off, like the one who's _IT_ can either touch or throw the football at the others if you get hit then you're it!"

"I kind of like it! Sounds fun!"

"Yea I know right! So were just waiting on him ok!" Christina's friend says and the rest walk away.

The kids went back to the playground slides talking amongst each other but Christina grabs her brother by the hand, and brings him to the swings. He looked at her puzzled as they went in the playground and she sits on the swings and looks at him.

"Push me, my legs are tired…" She says playfully

"Aren't you a bit old for swing…nah screw it well take turns after this, then it's me!" Jeffrey says and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Bitch Please!"

"What! The hell do you mean!"

"Ok fine I'll push you too!"

"Heh heh! Thought so"

He walks behind her and pushes her gently and she laughs as she goes higher kicking her feet. He keeps this going then steps back seeing her swing by herself and chuckles with her seeing she is being an idiot. However, something caught his eye, by the basketball court he looked over and saw the group of thugs playing ball laughing and having a good time. Nevertheless, Jeffrey knew that wasn't what made him on edge, it was the group all smoking and chuckling by the benches with surrounding hoodlums around him. Then a loud speeding muscle car caught his attention with a booming engine echoing all over town driving by as it took a right turn down by the court and started to drive fast. The car's windows were being rolled down then as if time slowed down Jeffrey's eyes widen and blood ran cold seeing a gun come out the window slowly and starts to shoot up the court. Some bullets have missed and others ricocheted off the poles and floor. Jeffrey turns to her sister but felt something pierce through his chest. He falls on his knees and sees Christina already on the ground then he collapses down.

Minutes later, he opens his eyes up his eyes feeling some warm liquid running down his chest then he tries to control his breathing and manages his strength to move. The first thought that came to his head was Christina. He looks around then sees her by the swings on the ground not moving. He becomes afraid and grabs the sand crawling towards her with effort as each movement became harder for him. The last push came with intense pain in his chest as he comes by her side and he begins to tear up, he flips her around on her back, sees three bullet wounds on her chest. Tears began to run down his cheek feeling weak from the pain and intense sorrow for his sister and tries to hold back his tears, and sees she is still breathing and starting to wake up and looks over to her brother and sees him crying.

"B-b-bro?"

"Ch-christina! Don't move…"

"I-I'm scared, why is it hard to breath?" She says and looks at him concerned.

"Don't be I'm here, we're g-onna be ok" he says and holds her hand tight and kisses her forehead. She smiles and with little effort she has left she holds his hand tightly too.

"I trust you big bro! Man I feel so tired…" She says looking at him and slowly closes her eyes hearing the ambulance getting near, Jeffrey becomes afraid and tries to shake her to wake up.

"nononono wake up! Do not go to sleep! Please!" He say as his vision starts to black out but he was too weak to continue and lays his head in her chest and closes his eyes.

Nearest Hospital…

He opens his eyes slowly blinking a few times regaining his vision slowly. He sees a nurse with a clipboard besides him looking down at him with a big smile and a doctor on the other side. The nurse then looks over to the doctor on the other side of his bed with smile and nods.

"Doctor, he's up" The nurse says then looks down at Jeffrey and the doctor turns to her then at Jeffrey

"You lucky kid, looks like you have a purpose in life. 'He looks at his clipboard' the bullet went through cleanly and hit no vital organs what-so ever, one of the luckiest person I've ever se-" He gets interrupted by Jeffrey seeing him becoming anxious and glaring at him.

"Where's my sister!"

"Pardon me?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" He says and tries to sit up but the Nurse calms him down and lays him back down gently.

"Calm down, Calm down she's fine! She is ok! Actually she's right here" The Doctor says and turns around; then the nurse walks behind him moves the curtains aside revealing his little sister sleeping on the bed with a machine attached to her. He tries to sit up but the nurse stops him again and gently pushes him back.

"Don't, you need to rest just like her you guys went through a lot, don't push yourself." the nurse says holding onto the clipboard and the doctor nods and looks at Jeffrey.

"She's right, what you need to do now is rest and regain your strength." The doctor says then the two started to head to the door.

"What about my sister, is she going to be alright?" Jeffrey says and sees them both stop and hesitated for a moment to answer then the doctor turns to him.

"She'll be fine, trust me she is a fighter the wounds will heal"

(Halo 4 soundtrack –Green and Blue plays)

Jeffrey smiles and sighs in relief then the doctor turns and looks at the nurse with a worried face and they both walked out the room. Jeffrey waits for five minutes and looks to his side and sees Christina with her eyes open looking up at the ceiling.

"Christina! You're awake and didn't say anything?" Jeffrey says with a playful voice but sees she made no reaction then she turns and looks at him with a blank face.

"You know they lied to you big bro 'she turns and looks at the ceiling again'."

"Christina? What do you mean?"

"When they brought us in, I was awake when they were rushing us in they took out the bullets in me and you but yours went through cleanly. I got scared when they looked at me with those worried faces. They found out that the third bullet inside broke in pieces and was already in my bloodstream; the thing that got them worried was that the pieces are all near my heart. 'She starts to tear up and Jeffrey notices this' and it was a risky surgery to do plus it was expensive, they knew I would not make it...they told mom and she has been crying for hours. It has been already two days since they brought us in 'Jeffrey's blood ran cold hearing how much time has passed.' "

"What do you mean?" He says and sits up then feels a sharp pain in his chest but gets used to uses the vial bag stand as a support and walks with effort to her. Christina lays in the bed looking at the ceiling and sees her brother by her side.

"Were going to get out of here, you're going to be fine" Jeffrey says

"I'm not coming with you this time"

"What!?"

"I already know what is going to happen… 'She looks at him' do you have the necklace?" She says looking at him with a smile

"Yes 'he feels his neck and pulls it out and holds on to it tight the looks at her' No, that's not, we're going together." He says looking at her mad but fails at hiding his tears as they begin to water up and she sees them rolling down his cheeks.

"It's already done…there's not much left"

"I am not leaving you here…" Jeffrey says weakly

"Jeffrey…" Christina says and grabs and holds his hand

"It was my job to take care of you." Jeffrey says looking at her hand

"We were supposed to take care of each other, and we did"

"Christina...please" He says with a low voice and notices her heart monitor starts to slow down.

"Promise me that you won't forget me"

"Wait don't… Please don't go" Jeffrey says wiping his tears but they kept coming down and he notices the monitor heartbeat is going slower. He becomes nervous and looks at her

"Be alive, never think and just do it, always be a hero ' She says and her grip on his hand becomes weak as the heartbeat monitor beats more slowly closing to flat line and she pulls him close' I love you" She says and slowly closes her eyes.

Jeffrey's tears drop on her blanket and he sees no response from her. He looks at the heart monitor and sees she is flat lined and his blood ran icy cold as his heart beats hard and became numb, he felt her grip on his hand went weak and he looks at her and loses his mind.

"Christina? Hey! No….Christina please nonononono NOOO! CHRISTINA!" He screams holding onto hand and hugs her with his head in her chest and everything becomes inaudible. The hospital staff comes in the room and grabbed Jeffrey away from his sister as the doctors came in with electrical charges trying to bring her back to life. Flashes of him being pulled away by the staff from his sister and trying to break free seeing them try to bring her back seeing her body jump each time they gave her a jolt. He gets pulled out the crying his eyes out and still fighting and one of the members gave him a shot cause he wasn't giving up and it made him weak and sleepy as his vision slowly faded to black as he looked up at the light and everything went dark.

Halloween Town…

Jeffrey looks at the big moon illuminating the graveyard with the iconic curled up hill. A breeze passes by both of the as their clothes dances in the wind and his tears drop and flew in the wind. Josh's looks at him then at the moon with a silence.

"I'm sorry for your lost...I also lost someone I loved in my life"

"Who was it?" Jeffrey says pulling himself together wiping his tears.

"I had a little brother, I lost him on his birthday, I was my job to protect him too but, a truck came and in a blink of an eye he was gone"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok and hey 'looks at him and nudges him' we got to go sleep, we got a game to save don't we? Come on what do you say?" Josh says and stands up and lends out a hand to him.

Jeffrey looks at his hand and wipes his face and smiles and grabs his hand and josh pulls him up. The two went back inside the castle. Someone else was up on the roof white eyes glowed in the shadow of a tower cast by the moon. It walks out from the shadow revealing Hannah with her hair flying in the breeze with her arms crossed and walks to the edge were Jeffrey and Josh were sitting. She looks up at the night sky seeing the stars shining.

Final Level/Top Floor…

Vanellope sees nothing but darkness and her hands tied behind her back and claws dragging her along then she was forced to kneel and a heartless took off the bag over her head and see looks up and becomes afraid and silently shook in fear at what was in front of her. A monster the size of a skyscraper sitting on a throne, the monster has a huge buff body and its mouth wide with black sharp teeth grinning from cheek to cheek its eyes bright white and traces of a white blur and the presence of the monster was overwhelming. The monster lean forward to Vanellope looking down at the defenseless child shaking in fear.

" **Your friends are coming to save you…but this is not your grave but you are welcome in it.** " The monster says in a gargling, gravel voice then leans back and point to his right.

Then the heartless picked her up and took her to a dungeon right beside the throne, they open the jail door and tossed her inside and she rolled on the floor and she sees them shut the door and locked it up and she ran to the jail door and shook it trying to break out

"LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She says and sighs looking down feeling hopeless then turns around and explores the small dungeon.

(Kingdom Hearts- Roxas theme soundtrack plays)

She then sees a blonde girl on a table with a book in her hands and drawing. Vanellope approaches her and leans forward and tilts her head.

"Hello what you doing there?" Vanellope says walking near her

"Oh! Me? I'm just drawing"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Namine and you are?"

"I'm Vanellope how did you get here?"

"Oh? Well they took over my world and forced me in here" She says and looks down at her drawing which is a little girl that looks like Vanellope surrounded by Heartless.

"Oh I'm sorry, my friends are here! They're going to save this game I promise you they'll save it. How long have you been here?"

"For a while now… So your friends are going to save this game?"

"Yes they will!" Vanellope says with faith and sees Namine smile with hope and looks down at her book and it shows all of Vanellope's friends including Sora's friends all in a line against a sea of blackness.

"I hope so too…" Namine says

Morning…

The black clouds surrounded the sky but the sun shined through some cracks through the black clouds brightening up the town hinting it was daytime. The town was dead quiet and not a world was outside not a creature dare to leave their home.

Inside The Castle…

All of Jeffrey and Josh's friends where at the dining room with Sora and his friends along they only one missing where Jeffrey, Josh and Hannah. Jack was at the end of the table with a big map laid out on the table scratching his head, sighs getting annoyed he slams on the table.

"Where are they? They sure are heavy sleepers, what's taking too long?" Jack says being inpatient then sees the double doors open and Jeffrey and the rest come walking in and close the door behind them.

"Just in the nick of time, so you guys ready? We already made a plan to save your friend and this game 'Jack says then chuckles.' It's been a long time…5 years you ready to finish this?"

"Bring it!" Jeffrey says as the three head near the gang.

"That's what I like to hear, OK! Here what we going to do! Roxas here is going to lead the way, you guys near to speed run through the game unlocking door by door which will lead you to the final floor where we all believe the monster behind this is at." Jack says then walks by Roxas

"Roxas here will be using the cards and opening doors to advance to the next map 'Jack puts his hands behind him and walks to the other side.' Now! Some of the maps have been destroyed but not completely, some you can still wonder others will be falling apart in front of your eyes but the floor is stable which you can use to run through the map 'Jack then turns and stands stiff with his finger pointing up' Careful! Heartless still roam these places and will attack you. I have the transportation, which the help of the doctor has created and made many for you guys. Any question you guys have?" Jack says and looks around and Jeffrey raises his hand.

"Why can't we just use a card that'll send us to the top?" Jeffrey says and sees Jack shake his head.

"Can't, why? Because were trying to sneak through if he sees us coming he'll send and army and kill us all right then and there" Jack says and some nodded understanding the objective

"Ok so were sneaking and knocking at the front door… very smart I might say" Axels says sarcastic and crosses his arms

"There's no other door we can go through" Sora says and Axel shakes his head

"You got to point… so were heading to war then right?" Axels says looking at everyone

"This is where my expertise is at 'Calhoun says with a smirk and pulls out her gun and pulls back the chamber' all right boys let the experts' show how's it's done!" Calhoun says and Axel shakes his head at her

"You're going to need everyone at this lady, it's not gonna be an easy fight!" Axels says and Jack intervenes

"You guys have to work as a team, ok now that we know what we are gonna do head outside the doctor will be waiting on you and giving you guys what you need for your journey I'll be coming out shortly" Jack says and everyone nods and headed outside.

Halloween Town…

Outside everyone saw the doctor a Halloween character on a wheelchair with googles on waiting for them.

"So you're the guys that'll save the game huh? Disappointing" The doctor says and turns around heading to a small wooden warehouse nearby.

"The hell that supposed to mean" Jeffrey replies about to fight him and felt a hand on his shoulder and sees Riku shaking his head and Jeffrey lowers his stance.

"So you guys are going to need this 'He pry's the wooden door open and skeleton horses come galloping out and strutted by the gang and stood in a line and kneel in front of them. Then the Doctor wheels his way by the horses and looks at everyone' these beauties will get you through with no trouble they aren't afraid of anything and will not stop for anything." Doctor says as one looks down at him and he pets the horse.

Everyone looks in awe and all went up and mounted on the horses as some had trouble and other rode the horses with ease. Jeffrey sees everyone trying to get use to the horse but Jeffrey just realized something and looks back and sees Jack coming out the front door of the castle heading down the stairs.

"Jack what about Ralph?" Jeffrey says heading up to him and Jack Looks over to him and smiles

"Don't worry my boy! We got something for him" Jack says and heads back to the warehouse as Ralph walks beside Jeffrey.

"I'll kill those horses if I sat on them don't they got anything for me?"

"yes they do buddy here they gonna take it out" Jeffrey says and sees the double doors of the warehouse open wide and Jack tugging a rope with two horses pulling a carriage big enough for Ralph to ride. Jack walks up to Jeffrey and hands the rope over to Ralph with a smile.

"Here you go big guy! You know how to ride it?" Jack says and sees Ralph shaking his head

"no" Ralph says and holds onto the rope

"No problem, just get in and wipe them and they'll go faster and if you want to stop just pull the rope and they'll stop simple as that" Jack says as Ralph hops on and sits down nodding at Jack.

Jeffrey looks back and sees everyone up on their horses then all the horses lined up behind each other and Jeffrey hurried to his and hoped on sitting comfortable. Roxas then gallops to the front and looks back.

"Everyone ready? 'everyone nods then a church bell rings echoing through the town and Jack looks up at the Castle and back Roxas and nods' Alright let's go!" Roxas says and pulls out a card and tosses it at the brick wall as it then quickly takes form into a double door it opens revealing a bright light. Jeffrey looks back at Josh and Hannah nods then Roxas's horse stands up in its hind legs and neighs and gallops through the door followed by the other through the door and as the last one goes through the doors it disappears and returns to being a brick wall.

Jack runs his fingers over his head and sigh then crosses his arms.

"I hope they'll be alright" Jack says and heads back inside the castle"

(WoodKid-Run Boy Run song begins to play)

The group comes galloping out the door and in a single line as the background changes into different worlds from Sora's memories and falling apart in front of their eyes. As the big black orb sucks up everything around it.

 **Run boy run! This world is not made for you** **  
** **Run boy run! They're trying to catch you** **  
** **Run boy run! Running is a victory** **  
** **Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills**

"DON'T LOOK BACK JUST GO!" Roxas says as the building and tiles around them come ripping off the floor to the vacuum ball.

"COME ON!" Jeffrey says whipping the rope making the horse go faster

 **Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! Break out from society**

Roxas throws another card at the wall and head into another world as the rest goes through the door they found themselves in war torn Hallow Bastion as the building floated around them as a big tower flies over Jeffrey who looks around in awe and the city was on fire and they go to another world.

 **Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!**

"HEADS UP! HEARTLESS!" Roxas says and everyone takes out their weapons. The ones that spawned were flying type as one by one try to swoop down and take them off their horses.

 **Run boy run! This ride is a journey to  
Run boy run! The secret inside of you  
Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
Run boy run! And disappear in the trees**

They rode their horses against a horde of heartless and swung their swords and fired at the enemy flying down at them. Roxas pulls out a card and sees it's the last one that leads to the last level and looks back.

"This is it FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Roxas yells and whips the horse and gallops ahead everyone nods and picked up the pace.

 **Tomorrow is another day  
And you won't have to hide away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!**

 **Tomorrow is another day  
And when the night fades away  
You'll be a man, boy!  
But for now it's time to run, it's time to run!**

As they got near the edge of the map a heartless swoops down and grabs Hannah and she crashed on the floor as the horse tumbles to the side and was taken by the vortex as it flew in the air to the black orb. Hannah looks ahead seeing they are leaving her behind. Then Jeffrey looks back and sees Hannah nowhere in sight he yanks the ropes of the horse and turns around and rides back everyone sees him turning around and was shocked at what he's doing. Jeffrey then sees Hannah on the floor and she sees him as he rides by lending out his hand grabs her swinging her onto his horse and whips his horse again turning around and more heartless were spawning and he pulls out his phone changing onto a gun and gives it to her.

"FIRE AT THEM" Jeffrey yells and she nods and aims down and fires at the ones nearby

Jeffrey leans forward to go faster and looks back and sees an nightmarish army of Heartless flying and chasing them down and looks back ahead and whips the horse again. Hannah stops firing and holds onto him.

"There's too many!" Hannah says and they both see two fat heartless blocking the double doors leading to the last level. He narrows his eyes and charges at them and Hannah closes hers.

"AHHHHH!" He screams and rams through them into the door and it disappears.

Bridge room to Final level/Top Floor…

In the room that its all white which leads to the final floor stood quiet. As a few small heartless roamed around. A particular Heartless looks at the door and tilts its head still spazzing and twitching. Then a bright light shines through the crack between the doors and the Heartless took a step back and the doors busted open as Roxas's horse went through and stomped on the heartless and everyone else raided the room shooting and swinging at the remaining heartless. They all got off and looked behind seeing the door still open and then Jeffrey and Hannah come out the door as it fades away and the two tumbled on the floor with the horse as all of them were out of breath. Jeffrey lays on his back and Hannah sitting down beside him. They look at each other and smile and saw the horse struts away heading to the rest of the horses and sat down. Josh walks up to them seeing them gasping and regaining their breath and stamina then he lends out a hand and picked up the two.

"What Happened to you two?"

"I went and saved Hannah and we saw pure hell, I mean a sea of heartless. I don't even know how to compare this to what we are going to enter." Jeffrey says and then everyone looks at the sealed double doors.

"This one is going to be the mother lode I believe" Josh says then everyone walked to the doors and looked at each other.

"You guys ready? 'everyone nods and took out their weapons and loaded them as others took a strong grip on their swords' Ok here we go" Roxas says and shows the last card at the door and instead of a bright light shining through the cracks it was a black fog seeping through and the doors open slowly as the black fog spread across the floor. Roxas looks behind and nods and went ahead.

Final level/Top Floor…

The room was purple and black but not completely light was scattered around so one can see; small floating light up at the ceiling shine bright to light up the room. Inside the size of the room was big as a football field and half of the room was a sea of Heartless all twitching and spazzing roaming around the room then at the very end of the room was the giant monster sitting on its thrown waiting. The gang ran in and all stood side by side seeing the sea of blackness before them.

"HELP! GUYS! HELP!" Vanellope scream but the gang could nowhere see her and Jeffrey made it his mission to rescue her and grind his teeth in anger as he looks at the heartless

The monster narrows its eyes and smiles then slowly stood up and the whole gang could see the gigantic monster at the far end as the monster stood high and points its arm at the gang. Then before them a line of portals began to appear and what came out scared and horrified the kingdom heart characters to the bone.

All their friends from each world was consumed by the darkness and looking like zombies all with a broken limb or a body part missing. Sora grips the key blade tightly trying to fight back his tears seeing his friends this way then his heart stopped seeing Donald and Goofy consumed standing before him and he bite his lip as a tear slowly comes down.

"SORA! Keep it together!" Riku says and Kairi nods so does Sora

Then they see the giant monster points its finger at the gang and slowly sits down.

"CHARGE!" the monster yells and the floor violently shakes then the Heartless began to run at them. The gang grip tight and ran at them Sora jumps and slice and dices the heartless all around him as Riku and Kairi had his back then Jeffrey runs past them and changed his phone into a rifle and riddles all the heartless around him as Hannah and Josh had his back also. Felix and Calhoun and Ralph with Roxas and Axel stood their ground pounding and killing anything that came to them. Josh fires at the heartless with his double pistol and Hannah zip by like a blur slicing Heartless in two. Jeffrey went in deeper in the horde and the giant begins to smile.

"we have him exactly where we want him" The monster says and smiles from cheek to cheek and sees Jeffrey aiming down and shooting everything in his path and josh looks over to him seeing him going in further.

"JEFFREY! SLOW DOWN!" Josh yells and slowly becomes tired so does Hannah.

"We have to go help him!" Hannah says then another wave comes keeping them occupied

Jeffrey keeps running shooting all around as anger clouded his mind then he trips and hits the ground and looks behind and sees the heartless jump above him and then his phone changes into a sword and cuts them all down. He stood back up and then a Heartless grabbed him from the arm and others grabbed him by the leg leaving him struggling to move. Then Josh sees him in trouble as well as everyone else witnessing Jeffrey being consumed as heartless mounted over him as Jeffrey sees the light slowly fade away.

"NOOOO!" Ralph yells and charges through the horde followed by the rest. Then a fat heartless grabs ralph and throws him across the room to the other side.

"JEFFREY! NOOO!" Sora say and everyone fought their way to Jeffrey.

Ralph sees he's far from the gang and he's surrounded by heartless but surprisingly enough non paid attention to him but a voice caught his attention.

"RALPH OVER HERE! HHEELP!" The voce if Vanellope is heard and Ralph looks around frantically and follows the voice.

He runs further ahead and makes it to the throne and the giant monster paid no attention to him and ralph like it like that and beside the giant throne was a small jail and he sees Vanellope yanking and shaking the bars of the jail.

"OVER HERE HURRY UP!" She yells and Ralph runs over to her.

"Stand back!" He says and he takes a few steps back and he grabs the jail door and yanks it off and throws aside and Vanellope runs out but stops and looks back and sees Namine still at the table drawing and runs to her.

"We gotta go! We're getting out of here!"

"Oh! Ok where we going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Vanellope says and grabs herby the hand and they both head out the jail cell and glitches to Ralph.

"RALPHIE! I MISSED YOU! 'She parts from him' where's everyone? I heard and explosion what's going on!"

"We got trouble BIG time! Stay by my side were getting out of here! We made a mistake!" He says and grabs her by the hand

"What do you mean? 'she pulls her hand away from him' RALPH Josh and Jeffrey are here they can do it!"

"LOOK FOR YOURSELF THEN!" Ralph yells and points to the horde

Jeffrey sees all the heartless all around him as the light eclipse over him and then finds himself falling in a black limbo feeling hopeless and a voice spoke nearby.

Inside Jeffrey Mind…

" **Consumed by your own demise…"**

"A child with a burden… seeing your sister die and did nothing to save her…"

" **Seeking for vengeance, forgiveness, shrouded by evil thoughts and fueled with hatred, anger and sorrow…"**

" **you sure will be a fine puppet"**

"no one to save you, no one to even care…no one to even try…welcome to your nightmare"

The voice said in a dark gorgy gravel voice then it starts laughing

Then an explosion went off where Jeffrey once stood and heartless that were mounting on him flew in the air disappearing. Then everybody stop to look over and saw Jeffrey engulfed in black with a black aura surrounding him as he slowly stands up and looks back halfway then turns around. The giant monster leans forward and crackles seeing he's one of his.

"HAHAHA! This is you END!" The monster yells and throws his arms in the air and beside Jeffrey black portals began to spawn in a row and all the Kingdom heart characters appear walking out their portal consumed by darkness and looking like zombies standing beside Dark Jeffrey and all Heartless look at each other and then at the gang.

(115 by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood Soundtrack plays)

"ATTACK!" The monster yells and the heartless ran at then like lunatics and Jeffrey disappears then reappears behind Josh.

Josh was unaware of his speed then Dark Jeffrey grabs him by the neck and throws him at the wall full speed as Josh collides against the wall creating a huge dent and falls down then Dark Jeffrey reappears before him again as Josh hit the ground and stomps on his head burying Josh's face deep in the ground. Dark Jeffrey picks him up again seeing the gamer weak and smile wickedly from cheek to cheek and knees him in the stomach and upper cuts him then pulls his arm back and punches him in the chest and Josh coughed up blood and flew again to the wall and falls down.

Vanellope bottom lip quivers sees the horror as Dark Jeffrey finishes off Josh and runs to the rest as he throws blows at Sora and his friends and Hannah and everyone else.

"NO NONO! THAT'S NOT HIM! JEFFREY!" Vanellope yells and runs at him Ralph sees this and chases after her.

"Vanellope! DON'T!" Ralph says and looks back at naminé and she nods and they chase after Vanellope as he fights his way again through the heartless and Naminé stayed close to him as she sees her glitch, slide and jump over Heartless as she runs towards Jeffrey.

Dark Jeffrey holds up Sora by the neck and smiles again clutching it hard seeing Sora's friends on the floor and Sora struggling to break free and Dark Jeffrey then disappears and reappears above him as he spin kick him in the face and sends him flying towards the walls and he slides down weak and lays on the floor unconsciously. Dark Jeffrey then slowly walks Hannah who was weak but still standing holding her sword towards him then Vanellope glitches in front of him and puts her arms up at him. Hannah sees her but shakes her head.

"NO! VANNELLOPE RUN!"

"He won't hurt me!" She says looking back at Hannah then at Jeffrey who got near her and smacks her aside as she slide on the floor she looks back at him seeing what he did rubbing her cheek confused and sad.

"Jeffrey! Please WAKE UP!" Hannah yells and swings her sword at him as they fought each other. Then Dark Jeffrey grabs the blade of the sword and Hannah sees it inflicted no damage on him as he grabs it and throws it aside leaving her defenseless and she falls down feeling fear run through her body and looks up at Jeffrey then Vanellope glitches and hugs his arms as she's crying and yells.

"Jeffrey please don't hurt her!" She yells and Jeffrey froze and felt weak and fell on its knees.

"Jeffrey please don't do this!" Vanellope says sobbing and Hannah's sees she stopped Dark Jeffrey.

Inside Jeffrey…

Jeffrey falls slowly in a black limbo and hears a familiar voice. And his eyes slowly opens

"What? What's going on….Who is that….Christina? is that you? 'A flash goes off and he remembers he was on his knees while his sister was hugging his arm as she stopped him from murdering the boy that molested her' Christina…I miss you…I'm sorry…please forgive me 'then a bright ghostly figure comes walking to him and he feels the light glows warmly and sees it Christina and tears fall down from his cheek and the figure changes to Vanellope and his smile becomes wider. The child runs to him and he kneels down and hugs her' thank you!"

Hannah then sees Dark Jeffrey hug back at Vanellope slowly start to glow bright as light shine through his body and the giant monster sees this and leans forward and clutches his fist and anger.

"no no NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Hannah sees the body of Dark Jeffrey shine bright like the sun and heartless all shrieked and the whole room was engulfed by the light and everyone looked away and a moment passes and everyone looks around and all the heartless disappeared and Hannah sees Jeffrey back to his old self hugging Vanellope and she stand up and slides next to him and hugs him too. Everyone else sees Jeffrey back to his old self and they all became joyful and rushed over to him and gave him a group hug. As for the Giant monster he was weak because of the light that shone in the room as he gasps for air. Everyone revived the fallen and wounded with potions and all walked to Jeffrey.

"HEY! You're ok!" Axels says looking down at Jeffrey.

"Yes thanks for caring, and guys thanks!" Jeffrey says and sees Sora sad

"something on you mind?" He says and Sora looks down

"The heartless are gone…but my friends aren't back" Sora says throwing his head down and Jeffrey smiles

"Well the story isn't finished we still have a problem 'and looks at the Giant black monster in his throne gasping for air' so will you do the honors Key blade wielder" Jeffrey says and Sora smiles and lends out his hand and picks him up.

"Let's finish this!" Riku says and Kairi nods at Sora.

"We got your back Sora!" Axel says and everyone else nods and Sora smiles and walks to the Monster

Everyone followed Sora as he led the group heading down the big barren room to the Giant monster seeing him weak and disoriented. As they got close the monster leans forward weak and angry.

"YOU! This is not the end….YOU'LL TASTE THE WRATH OF T-'he coughs violently and gasps for air' you'll all pay!" The monster says in his gravel voice as he tries to regain his breath.

"Shut it! Were here to take you off your throne!" Sora says

"alright! You win… but one thing before you finish me off….there will be more of 'us' and my master will be fully revived and there will be nothing to stop him ahahahAHAHA-"The monster felt a sharp pain in his head and sees a key blade through his head and looks down seeing Soras sword thrown at him then he smiles and closes his eyes and he slowly disappears.

Sora lends out his hand and the Key blade reappears in his hand and everyone looks up as the Monster slowly disintegrates as dust and sparkling flicker of light was left behind and everyone looked at each other confused.

"What now?" Felix says and as if on cue the whole room begins to crumble and fall apart in front of them as some lost their footing and other fell and the rest helped them up and Sora looks back.

"RUN!" Sora yells as they all head to the door but when they got close the floor beneath them crumbles and falls into the dark abyss below. They turn back and all around them the floor is falling apart including the ceiling.

"WHAT DO WE DOOOAHHH" Axel screams and the floor beneath him collapses and Roxas slide to help him up but the floor beneath him falls as the two fall to the darkness below. Jeffery looks around frantically and sees there literally nothing to do. Then Ralph falls and Vanellope and Felix with Calhoun run to the edge to help him up and the floor around then begins to crack and then break and Jeffrey runs and slides to catch them but their hand slipped and he missed and sees them scream as they get plunged into darkness Jeffrey looks back and in an instant the floor crack beneath them and Sora, Riku and Kairi lost their footing and they fells the last ones were Jeffrey and Hannah they looked at each other and the floor between them cracks and they look at each other.

"I'll find you guys I promise!" Jeffrey yells and the floor cracks more

"promise! Ok! Don't get yourself kill- She lost her footing as well as Jeffrey too and they both fall and everything goes slow as Jeffrey looks up seeing the ceiling pieces fall before his eyes and the darkness eclipse his body.

Black Limbo World…

Jeffrey finds himself slowly falling down in a black empty world and he felt weak and his eyes slowly closed and a different voice talks.

"Hi you may not know me but one of your friends do…I'm Naminé"

"Hi? What's going on?"

"I'll be resetting the game thanks to you, you saved this game and everyone else. I know this isn't important but I want you to know"

"Know what?"

"why was I in jail cell…that monster took me and forced me to destroyed my own world and everything in the game in drawings…I had no choose but to do it, I knew someone would save us so I became patient… and someone answered the call…Thank you Gamer! Now your friends are waiting and please…come back and visit us some time."

"ok I will" Jeffrey says and he felt he got plunged into water and quickly opens his eyes and finds himself under the bright blue see and looks up seeing the sun shining through the water and quickly swims up he gasps for air and looks around.

"Where am I? Wait is this?" Jeffrey says and sees an island in front of him and the panning out from the water letters come together spelling out "Destiny Islands"

(Kingdom Hearts -Sanctuary soundtrack plays)

Jeffrey smiles and looks behind him and sees Sora and Riku and Josh coming out the water gasping for air. They look at each other and then sora narrows his eyes at the shore and sees Kairi waving and calling out his name as the four look at each other with a smile and swam their way to the shore. They made it to shore and Sora walks up to her but trips and she giggles then pulls him up and he hugs her tight then parts from her and looks behind and his smile widens. He then gets tackled by Donald and Goofy and the three started laughing and embracing each other and Riku walks up to the shore and Kairi hugs him then he hears an iconic laugh and smiles and sees King mickey and the two embrace each other. Jeffrey and josh walked up to the shore and look at each other seeing everything is back to normal and then look ahead and see none of their friends nearby.

"Where are they?" Josh says then Jeffrey nods and looks past him and smiles and chuckles.

Josh looks at Jeffrey's direction and gets tackled by Vanellope as he hits the ground while she laughs and hugs him then behind her comes Ralph, Calhoun, Felix and Hannah. Ralph picks up Josh and Vanellope and hugs them both as they struggle to breath but laughed. Then Hannah taps Jeffrey on his shoulder and he turns and looks at her.

"I never thanked you for saving me back there"

"Don't mention I 'He gets interrupted when she hugs him and he looks down but smiles and hugs her back

He hugs he then looks past her and sees everyone from the gang looking at him and Jeffrey chuckles nervous and parts from her scratching his head and she smiles then sora comes walking up to them.

"Thank you, guys, so much! You saved the game and everyone here, you guys are awesome"

"aww ahaha Thanks sora!' Jeffrey says with and smiles

"Hey you guys forgot about us! 'Axels says as he walks up behind Sora and places he hands on his shoulder.' We kicked but back there too" Axels says and Roxas crosses his arms with a smile.

"You too axel! Thanks!"

"No problem buddy!"

Jeffrey looks down and back at them

"guys it was great and all but we gotta get going soon!"

All of Sora friends look at him disappointed

"What do you mean you gotta go we just go here!" Sora says and Jeffrey smiles and Josh walks past him

"There's other games out there that need our help!"

Sora nods understanding them and smiles

"Well guys I hope you have fun, promise you'll come back and visit us"

"that's a promise!" Jeffrey says giving him a thumb up and a smile and Sora nods and looks at Riku as the two take out their key blades and point it at the shore as beams of light comes out of both key blades and create a platform with train tracks across the sand and tunnels opposite of each other. A train comes chugging through as the one from Twilight town comes to a stop and Jeffrey and they gang stared to head in the train. Jeffrey looks back and waves at everyone then heads inside as the train doors close and the train begins to move to the other tunnel and then the whole platform disappears. Sora nods seeing his new friends gone and smiles with his arms crossed.

Outside of the game a blue light comes out of Kingdom Hearts and into the surge bar. As the train heads near the Surge Bar static is heard in his earpiece and grow louder and a voice came clearer then they made it to the Stations Platform and everyone gets off and Jeffrey look above concerned and places his finger on his earpiece.

"Surge! Are you there?" Jeffrey says as they walk down the path to Game Central Station and when they walked out the tunnel again got blocked by the blue force field.

" *Static* Yes! Listen *Static* the next game you got to go is Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, same thing as before head to the game! Quickly!" Surge says and ends transmission.

Jeffrey nods and looks back halfway

"You guys ready! Next stop Legend of Zelda!" Jeffrey says and everyone nods and followed him as they ran across the station.

End Of Chapter 10…

(Now that our heroes saved Kingdom Hearts they are forever in their debt. Next game they got to save is Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time who knows the ancient and mystery that this fantasy world holds in store for these Heroes next time on Chapter 11 Legend Of Zelda: Heroes Of Time!)

Oblivion Caste…

Top Floor…

The author sits on the chair looking down on his keyboard as a black coat character comes walking by.

"So…What made you come back?" The black character says with a really deep voice

"I had a lot on my plate I didn't have time to write anything"

"Hmmm excuses…You know this story is dead, no one reads it any more, even leave a review…so I'll ask again What made you come back?"

"I miss the feeling of being looked up too…been alone for a while, I remembered when I started people would say 'its amazing update please' and…I didn't I felt horrible"

"your pathetic, since your back… are you going to finish what you started?"

"I'll try…no I will"

"That's what I like to hear…but your still a failure" He says as his footsteps echo away


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note- please review say anything write anything and this one is in vanellopes's point of view and there's a few mistakes that i'll fix later in this chapter.

*I'll be using two games in this story, Legend of Zelda- Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda- Majoras Mask*

Clock Town…

Clock Town Basement…

(Song of Healing By Theophany soundtrack plays)

Link closes the double doors behind him and walks down some steps as Navi flies ahead and passes by the water-wheel seeing water gently flow under the small bridge and heads towards another set of double doors covered with moss. Link catches up with the fairy then looks down seeing before him a small chest as Navi flies around it. He slowly walks up to it and kneels and lifts the lid and reaches in and slowly pulls out the _Ocarina of Time_ then tears began to build up in his eyes and clenches on the ocarina tightly as tears slowly roll down his cheeks. A flash back comes to him remembering Zelda by his side as they fought side by side a horde of monsters charging at the castle. Link opens his eyes and shakes his head then stands up and turns around seeing the Mask sales man standing before him. Silently he stood watching Link who walks past him heading up the steps to the double door with Navi in tow. The mask man lends out a hand but stopped himself as he sees Link leave closing the doors behind him. He lowers his hand and sighs through his nose and looks down.

"Remember what I said 'sighs'…poor child, this is our doom"

Clock town…

Link walks out into the small town seeing the once peaceful town laid in waste as he looks around seeing fire scattered across the land with bodies on the floor and small craters and broken walls then looks behind seeing the clock tower in half and pieces of it scattered across the town. Link looks on ahead and walks over the bodies as he heads to the gate leaving the town. As he moves ahead seeing the flag burnt waving in the wind as walks past the dead bodies on the floor with their eyes open and makes it out the town.

Termina Field…

Link walks out into the field and sees Epona gnawing at a patch of grass then Link walks up to the horse and hops on the saddle. He looks ahead at the forest then back at the town seeing a huge hole in the wall as weak monsters still wondering inside. Link shakes his head and clicks his tongue and yells 'Hyah!' as Epona rises in its hind legs and gallops ahead into the forest. Link guides Epona through the forest by taking turns as he enters the maze of lost wood until the tree became familiar and knew he was heading near home. As he rides through the forest the voice of the mask salesman goes through his head saying in his native tongue

"the darkness is drawing near…listen hope is bleak and not even you can save us 'sobs with laughter' our doom is near! There's is no way to fight this darkness off good luck link."

Hyrule Field…

Link goes out through a wide tree trunk into the land of Hyrule. He takes a right past a withered tree and gallops through Hyrule seeing the craters and faint signs of battle across the land as he passes Lon lon Ranch seeing the fences and blood trail leading into the gate then looks ahead and sees the Castle before him in the horizon with a circling black cloud above. Link makes it to the entrance of the castle seeing the destroyed bridge and looks down at Epona who was gnawing at the grass shakes his head and taps her with his heel then walks ahead. As he heads inside monsters were all around him cheering and laughing he looks down not daring himself to look up as he passes the center of town but curiosity took he best of him and glanced up and sees the townsfolk all hanged from their roofs of their home. Link gasps and shudders as he sees this a cold shiver runs down his spine as monster surround the whole town laughing and cheering and chanting as they see Link heading to the castle.

The Thrones Room…

As Link walks down the carpet to the throne standing before it and sees the one who started it all who brought chaos into this game as Link grinds his teeth in anger and pulls out the Ocarina. Before him sat Dark Link sitting comfortably in the throne with a black crown on his head and looks at like with a smug on his face.

"Dark Link…I brought what you asked for…NOW GIVE HER BACK!"

"Ah! 'chuckles lightly' well done, as promised" he snaps his finger and behind the throne came Zelda in chains and she walked beside dark link and he grabs her by the jaw and pulls her close to him.

"Fetch me my Ocarina" Dark Link whispers in her ear as she nods and walks down a few steps and heads to Link. Link looks at her as his heart skips a beat seeing she's still ok and sees her expression changes seeing Link making her happy as Link gives her the Ocarina and she turns and heads to Dark Link. As she got close to him he snatches it off her hand and holds it up and begins to laugh maniacally and points at Link.

"Thank you so much! HAHAHA now for your reward 'Dark Link snaps his fingers and points at link' Guards! KILL HIM! HHAAHA!" Dark link commands and Zelda covers her mouth as tears roll down her face as link looks around seeing he's surrounded pulling out his sword fending for himself then sees some monster jump in the air about to hack him with a sword as Link looks up and closes his eyes.

Wreck It Ralph 2 The Other Gamer Chapter 11 Legend of Zelda Arch (Part 1)…

Game Central Station…

Jeffrey and the gang walked their way to the Legend of Zelda game. Jeffrey had his hands together behind his head as they walked down GMC.

"Josh, have you played Legend of Zelda before?"

"Sure, I have it's a great game, why you ask"

"Cause we're heading there now"

"What's it about?" Vanellope asks and looks up at Jefferey walking beside him.

"Well it's an adventure game and well it has a lot of puzzles and it's complicated sometimes."

They made it to the entrance of the game and headed down the tunnel to the platform. After a few moments, later the train comes to a stop and they see its was made out of tree bark and on the side was a painting story from right to left from the beginning passenger car to the last passenger car telling the story of young Link with the tri force and the Legendary Sword and the fight with ganon but near the last passenger car the picture was smeared and hard to understand. The train doors open and they all headed inside and sat down. Vanellope hops on her seat and looks out the window as the train begins its run as it chugs down slowly gaining up speed going down the cord into the game. As Vanellope looks out the window seeing the inside of the cord sparking with electricity as the transition from cord to game took her by surprise adjusting to the light they entered a forest with trees that could touch the sky. The train began to slow down as Vanellope sees the forest filled with fireflies as it was gently raining it felt like a complete fairytale. Everyone got out as she follows behind but then looks back and sees the train begins to chug backwards and the railroad disappear as well as the tunnel gateway to the exit vanishes and as she sees this she gulps seeing no exit then a bright fairy flies near her eyes grabbing her attention. It flies all around her from top to bottom then lands on her nose then Vanellope gasps and sees the fairy flutter away heading deep into the forest. She looks ahead seeing her friends far walking down the pathway leading through a wide tree bark. Josh stops then looks back and sees Vanellope far behind and waves at her.

"Hey! What are you doing come on!" josh calls her out and she shakes her head and sprints towards Josh.

" _Your end is your beginning? The end will start anew? What did that fairy mean?"_ Vanellope said in her head as she follows the gang through the huge tree back

Lost Woods…

(Theophany - Woods of Mystery (Lost Woods) soundtrack plays start at 1:32)

The gang walks out the wide tree trunk onto a sea of trees where one can easily get lost Vanellope looks around and above seeing the sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees and the fireflies flying all around and sees the gang moving on ahead then she follows behind. They were heading to the sun leading west where the sunsets. After a few minutes, Vanellope sees animals of all sorts jumping from tree to tree and birds flying above and exotic sounds coming from all side. She looks around with her eyes open and with awe then they were heading near the edge of the forest. Josh sees Vanellope amazed with everything around her then goes to pick her up and sets her on his shoulder.

"Crazy huh?"

"you bet, wow…" Vanellope says with a chuckle

Hannah then notices something by the bushes that moved she turns and narrows her eyes and slowly walks towards the bush. Jeffrey and the rest notice Hannah walking away then Jeffrey stops and turns to her.

"Where you are going?"

"Shh, Look!" She says and points at a bush besides a tree being rustled gently then moments later more violently.

Jeffrey walks near her as everyone got ready for an attack. Hannah takes her sword out of her sheave and points it at the bush. Then all of a sudden a character covered in leaves falls out from behind the tree face first to the ground. Everyone with caution had their weapons drawn and Jeffrey gets near and kneels and narrows his eyes and check if the character is alive then flips him over and his eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT!" upon close inspection it was Link covered in leaves coughing up blood' ITS LINK! FELIX HAMMER" Jeffrey yells turning to Felix who comes sliding beside him and pulls out his golden hammer and hammers away the wounds from Link as Jeffrey dusts off the leaves and dirt off Link.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Jeffrey says looking down at him then sees link covering his abdomen which was gushing blood and link holding tight from bleeding out.

"Jesus! Who did this to you?" Jeffrey says and link looks up at him and faintly says

"Get out…of here…fast" Link says then slowly closes his eyes

"link? LINK!" Jeffrey says trying to wake him up

Vanellope notices what the commotion was and headed near but Ralph came and covered her eyes from seeing anything gory and set her back and told her to wait. She then looks at him with her arms crossed and pouts at him seeing him walk away. She then hears the bushes behind her began to rustle too as she turns around taking few steps back then it rustles more and sees something come out fast and climbs up the tree fast and scurries to a branch and looks down at her. She gasps seeing this wood like kid or creature looking down at her. Then in seconds thousands came out from behind the same bush surrounding the whole gang as all of them stood on branches silently with blowguns at the ready.

"uhhh guys… Ralph" she says with her hands up and looks back and sees they're a bit further then she thought so she clears her throat looking back at the creatures above

"GUUYS!" She screams getting everyone's attention then Jeffrey looks at her and sees her hands are up as if she was being held as a hostage then he looks above her and sees scrubs surrounding them from the tree line and he slowly stands up raising his hands. Everyone notices what Jeffrey is doing they look up and find themselves pinned and raise their hands slowly.

"Don't make a move" Jeffrey says as everyone stood still then in a blink of an eye they all felt sleepy and hit the ground.

(Theophany - Deku Palace soundtrack plays)

Deku Palace…

Vanellope slowly wakes up and her eyes shot wide open finding herself being drag across the floor in tow with the rest of her friends through what seemed like a huge coliseum. She looks around seeing all the creatures she saw standing side by side yelling, cheering, all facing ahead as others were looking down at her. She also hears an instrumental band in the background playing loudly playing the wind wood, xylophone and other instruments. Vanellope and her friends were being taken down a long path surrounded by Deku scrubs all out of control as some were jumping and clapping to the beat exited for something. She then looks up seeing two big Deku scrubs holding her hand tight as they drag her. She tries to escape by pulling her hand away and tries to glitch and they held her hand tighter and she shrieks from the pain and gives up. She looks around frantically then something caught her eye. Beside her was a little Scrub the size of her, like he was small no one else noticed him.

"Psst! Hey!" Vanellope tries to get the deku's attention. The Deku scrub looks at her and waves at her with his small hand.

"Hi I'm juno! Who are you!"

"Listen sorry I don't have time for introductions but I need your help please!"

"Sure what's up?"

"Where are they taking us?" She says

"Oh to the king, my dad actually"

"why!"

"Because you were found with the savior of Hyrule who was dying on the ground! We believe you guys hurt him so were giving you a punishment" Juno says then sees her tilt her head at him.

"WHAT!" She says with fear then the band plays trumpets loud and she looks at him

"Were almost there!" Juno says and the crowd gets more riled up

"Juno! We found him like that Jeffrey was gonna help him! This is a big misunderstanding!" She says at him and tries to break free and screams from the grip they had on her. She turns to Juno with fear in her eyes and faint tear rolled down her cheek and he looks at her and felt horrible. They now made it to the center as the Deku guards now stood side by side in front of a stage holding the prisoners. From left to right the guards stood tall holding them. Vanellope looks ahead then at her friends, seeing they were knocked out but sees Jeffrey starting to wake up. then looks ahead seeing a throne decorated with leaves and flowers. Jeffrey opens his eyes and sees he's captured and looks around and sees Vanellope looking pale as snow he looks around and sees Josh still knocked out like the rest and Ralph inside a big thick jail cell unconscious. He tries to move and the guards squeeze their grip on him and he yells in pain and glares at the guard. Vanellope then hears a loud roar and she panicked feeling like something is off or terrible wrong. The King walks on stage with his hand wide open as the crowd cheers and tones down.

"What we have here before us! Are the evil minions from that wretched Dark Link!" The king says with loud authoritative voice as the whole crowd cheers in excitement.

"Well show him who's boss! Well show him to never mess with us! These monsters shall be executed publicly!" The king said and Vanellope and Juno were stricken with fear Vanellope felt numb and wanted to scream but couldn't. Juno felt something was wrong and believe what Vanellope said. He ran to the front but the guards stood side by side making a barrier. He couldn't get past it and he was running out of time then he moved around but everyone was getting piled together closing space for Juno. The other guards began to set up nooses on stage side by side. Juno gets irritated and jumps and climbs on a Deku guard and jumps on everyone's head and blows a bubble gliding over them to the center. The bubble pops as he rolls on the ground and looks up seeing everyone on stands walking up the steps to the nooses and he sees Vanellope crying and the rest sleeping but except for one who was trying to break free then a guard hit his head knocking him out. Juno stands up and ran as fast as he could to his father before he gave the final word.

"DON'T STOP! STOOP! DON'T DO IT! STOO- 'Juno screams as he jumps and tackles the king as they both hit the ground and the guards took their weapons out to check on the king and see it's his son' OOOP! DAD! THEIR NOT DARK LINKS MINIONS!" Juno says breathing hard and the kings looks at him concerned.

"What? Watch your tongue boy!"

"TRUST ME FOR ONCE! THIER NOT FROM HERE! JUST LOOK AT THEM" Juno yells panting hard and the kings sets him down and walks to the prisoners. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something was off and halted all the guards.

"Stop! Set them down!" he says and the did what they were told and the crowd became confused. The guards untied everyone and set them side by side. Juno runs to Vanellope and sees her still shaking.

"I called off the execution" Juno says and Vanellope sighed in relief and falls but juno catches her in his arms.

"Who are you guys?" The King says and Jeffrey stood up feeling his wrist and looks at him.

"where here to save the game!" Jeffrey says and the King nods but with cautious.

Kokiri Village…

The Kokiri children and the Deku became allies when Dark link took over. Some stayed loyal by the king and the games rules meaning monsters won't attack the NPCs. But since Dark Link's take over no one is safe so now young little deku's and Kokiri children help and play with each other. The Guards took in Vanellope and her friends in a big tree house on a wooden stretch to carry the injured. The kids wonder what happened and saw they son of the king with them and they became more curious as they took them to the Know-It-All Brother's Tree House up the hill. Inside was roomy and enough space for everyone including Ralph as they brought them inside. This place used to be the know-it-all Brothers house but reformed into a conference/sleeping quarters. The Guards set up a special bed for Ralph due to his size and regular bed for the rest. Since they were all still knocked out Juno kept company as two in-game days pass by. Kids and young Deku's came by questioning what's going on but Juno shrugged them off but told them little details so they are satisfied enough. Juno turns to Vanellope and sees she starts to wake up and sits on her bedside. Vanellope slowly opens her eyes and sees Juno looking down at her at her.

"Hello!" Juno says waving his little hand at Vanellope. She bats her eyes side to side then sits up right looking around then felt light headed and Juno helps her.

"Where are we?" She says and sees her friends in their beds.

"Kokiri Village, it's a small safe village that Dark Link hasn't taken over yet basically our last safe haven"

"huh… so who is Dark Link?" She says turning to Juno then sees someone walk in

"Dark Link is the opposite of me, not a hero but a monster" Link says as he walks in pulls up a chair and sits by Juno.

"How you taken care of our patients Juno?"

"They seem fine sir!"

"Ease down kid" Links says and turns to Vanellope who was looking at him surprised.

"Looks like they fixed you up pretty quick, how?" Vanellope says seeing no scratches on him

"They took me to the great fairy, there she took care of me with the magic she has. She healed me up fast and I heard what happened to you guys sorry for the trouble they put you through but you gotta thank him 'pats Juno on the head' he saved you guys." Link says with a smug on his face and Vanellope turns to Juno with a smile.

Link then notices everyone else starts to wake up, seeing them all sitting upright and yawning.

"What the hell 'yawns' just happened" Josh says stretching and sits on the side of the bed.

Link looks at Juno disappointed

"How potent were those tranquilizers you guys shot"

"Uhh um we kind of… um went overboard...on it" He says embarrassed looking down then up at link.

Link shakes his head at him with a smile then turns to Vanellope

"The king told me you guys came here to help actually fix the game. Right?" Link says and Vanellope nods

"Yes! We here to fix your game Link but first things first, what the hell happened! Last thing I remember was trying to patch you up and then tons of deku's on the tree line ambushed us and we go into deep sleep…what was that!" Jeffrey says and sits on his bed side and leans towards link.

"Well 'chuckles' um let me explain how I got there first"

1 Hour ago…

Hyrule Castle…

The castle front double doors get kicked down and a fat monster jumped on Link trying to plunge a knife through him. Link pushes him to the side and finished him off by punching him in the face making the enemy drop the knife as link then pins him down and picks up the knife and stabs him through the rib. Link stands up staggering and looks behind him and saw a cloud of arrows from above the castle falling towards him. He quickly grabs the monster's caucus putting it over him as it rained arrows then one shot clean through the to the side of Link abdomen piercing through deep. He groans from the pain and dumps the body aside and looks down seeing he's bleeding out then looks in the castle and sees an army of monsters with swords and arrows charging at him from afar catching up quickly. Link stumbles and begins to run limping making it to the town nearby. Inside there are countless of enemies not knowing what happened so link pulls down his cap covering his face as he looks down and speed walk out the town but as soon as he made it to the town's gate one of the monsters chasing Link yells out "Stop him, KILL HIM!" and with no hesitation the rest of the monster in the town square charged at him. Link hand no choice but to fully sprint tearing the wound open as he screams with pain and a shower of arrows falling over him as some just missed and others scraped by his skin.

Hyrule Field…

Link run over the broken bridge and whistles for Epona as he looks back and sees the monsters catching up. He jumps on Epona leaving the castle behind galloping to the forest but as they made it Epona whimpers seeing Link in a critical state. Link hops off Epona and soothes and calming her down as he slowly limps his was into the forest.

Kokiri Forest…

"…Came limping into the forest and knew the Deku king would help me then I saw you guys. I knew the deku's wouldn't take new comers nicely so I got worried on top of that I felt weak from the wound and manage a few words-"Link gets interrupted by Jeffrey

"Get out her here, fast but it was too late actually. But dam looks like this one's worst then Kingdom Hearts I mean they were destroyed but here!? This dude is sadistic!" Jeffrey says and Josh clears his throat

"That didn't explain how we got here" Josh says and sees Vanellope raise her hand

"I got that part! See I was awake when it happened…we almost died!" Vanellope says and everyone looks at her surprised

"ok here's what happened long story short, we were being dragged to our execution cause the king thought we were Dark Links minions and so Juno here stopped him in time and so now where here!"

"OH! I remember, that's when, oh man we were gonna die! God dam! I saw Vanellope so pale like you'll become scared yourself it was mortifying, Juno we owe you buddy" Jeffrey says turning to him giving a thumbs up. Then Calhoun gets off the bed and picks up her rifle and places it on her back.

"So what do you know about this Dark Link, how can we take him down." Calhoun says with her arms crossed looking at Link

"He's powerful, and to make matters worse I gave him…the Ocarina of Time, now its insane to stop him it'll be a suicide mission!"

"alright sounds like a job for me because my game IS a suicide mission" Calhoun says and Josh jumps off his bed.

"Listen link, there's no problem that can't be fixed so we are going to do our best to shut him down"

"You heard him 'Jeffrey says hoping off his bed' WE as a team are going to help you out "No" is not an answer" Jeffrey says and Link looks at them and smiles but said nothing back and looks at them worried confusing everyone.

"Uh whats wrong?" Jeffrey says and Link puts his hand up shushing them.

"Shh…you hear that?" Link says as everyone becomes silent and a moment goes by and Jeffrey caught on.

Nothing was heard no cricket no birds or even the kids outside playing it was an eerie silence. Link stood up fast and walks out the big tree house and Josh follows with Jeffrey then everyone else. Link runs outside and looks around seeing all the kids and Deku Scrubs looking up trembling with fear. Link looks up at the direction their looking at and his eyes widen. It was Dark Link holding the King with a knife against his neck.

"Well well well! My MAN! Little Link it been to long! I missed you" Dark Link says seeing Link grinding his teeth in anger then looks down seeing the king struggle and he chuckles.

"Where are my manners here have your king back 'He lets the King go as he pummels to the ground from high altitude yelling till he hit the ground.' Woops Hahaha!" Dark Link laugh manically and looks down chuckling as the dust settles and becomes upset seeing someone broke his fall. Josh caught the King and slowly places him down.

"Thank you son"

"No problem your majesty"

Dark Link becomes infuriated but took a deep breath and exhales and looks at link it a creepy smile.

"Link I have a proposition for you!"

"NO MORE DEALS!"

"Aww don't treat an old friend like that! Come on you'll love it trust me"

Dark link sees he didn't make another outburst and smiles and slowly descends from above to the ground but still in the air looking over the small village.

"I'm hosting a party! A concert to be exact I want the best band of each element in this game Leaf, Fire, Water, and your truly Hyrule castle. I was using the king for demonstration want to know what is it pretty boy" Dark Link says and sees Link glaring at him then Dark Link chuckles.

"It's pretty neat actually, look 'He disappears and reappears behind the King and stabs a sword through his chest and reappears in front of Link. In a blink of an eye no one noticed what happened but then the king groaned in intense pain and his chest gushed out purple blood and falls to the ground heavily breathing as josh goes to help him up and sees the king pass before his eyes. Everyone gasp witnessing the horror that what just happened' aww pity I know but there's more Link" Dark Link says and pulls out the Ocarina of Time and plays a song and the king then regains his breath and energy and slowly picks himself up and stands up as everyone sees this miracle before their eyes and quivers in fear and happiness.

"Needless to say that I brought back everyone in the town back to life, even that girl… the um dammit, the um, the god dam daughter of that ranch Lon Lon Ranch! You know what I'm saying and man! How she died a horrible death." Dark Link says with a chuckle and looks down at everyone.

"Anyways, yea best band you guys got and come to my place and the prize reward is a surprise! So yeah see you guys later! Tata!" Dark Link waves and flies out of the forest and then life returned back in the forest with the birds chirping and insects flying around. Everyone looked terrified of this invitation and others went to check on the king. Link looks down at himself as Josh walks back to the gang looking at Link.

"We dealing with a mad man but I see he gave us and advantage" Josh says but sees Link looking down then Josh pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry what did I say, look behind you" Josh says and link looks up at him lost then turns around and sees everyone with determined smiles Link sees this and brought back strength and he nods. Juno sees this astonished then nudges Vanellope and leans close to her.

"Are your friends always this cool?" He says and Vanellope laughs under her breath and nods

End of Chapter 11 Legend of Zelda Arch (Part 1)…

(With link's determined heart the gang set up a plan to go in the party and take down the evil king as they rock 'n roll the party away. Next time on Wreck It Ralph 2 The Other Gamer.)(What are you in for? Everything…)


	12. Chapter 12

(WARNING! This is gruesome chapter well a small part of it and maybe it'll be a bit too much for some out there so ill warn you TO BE READY when you make it to this word ( **WARNING** ) skip that paragraph and move on until you see this ( **HERE** ) if this warning scares you then im doing a good job…you have been warned)

The Know-It-All Brother Tree House…

Link walks in with a big roll of paper in his hand and walks to the center where a tree stump flat on top is used as a table. Places it down spreading his hands opening the paper revealing a map everyone walks up surrounding the table looking down.

"This is what we're going to do!" Link says and everyone nods listening in.

Hyrule Castle…

All the monsters walked around with tools and carry supplies setting up the concert inside the castle walls as the sound of hammers and drills are heard from a distance. Dark Link leaning on a banister on the balcony overlooking the small town. With a sigh and a sly chuckle, he walks inside and heads up to a long scarlet curtain draped over the wall and beside it a golden rope. He walks ahead and pulls down the string revealing a mirror with distinguishable etching on it nothing from the game. Giving off a black aura the mirror shows a cloaked figure coming into view looking at Dark Link.

"How my powers coming along, make good use of it?" The Figure says with a deep gravely tone with a sinister look, only thing visible under his hood is his eyes glowing bright white.

"They're great! Never imagined this would happen to me, but for tonight I'm going to have a party to celebrate my reign of terror." Dark Link says grinning with an evil look but the figure stays silent.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, the heroes, do they have new friends?" The Figure says and Dark Link narrows his eyes.

"what?"

"the ones who aren't from this game" The figure more annoyed steps closer to the mirror

"the game jumpers? what about them, they got nothing on me!" Dark link says with a hearty chuckle

"hmm the ones that made you look like a fool"

"How did you kn-"He gets interrupted

"Listen, their dangerous and will try to take you down, beware of them one of my allies like you fell."

"Wh-"Dark Link gets interrupted again

"With the power, bestowed on you use it wisely or it will be your doom 'The Figure says and walks up to the mirror and his hand goes through and grabs Dark link by the shirt bringing him close to the mirror' DON'T FAIL ME" The figure pushes him away and takes a few steps back and disappears as the aura stops and the curtains close. Dark Link looks down at his hand then makes a fist and turns around heading to the balcony.

"Tonight is going to be fun then…" He says and point at a tree and snaps his fingers and it bursts into flames as some monsters nearby look at it with fear and dropped everything and ran.

Wreck it Ralph 2 -The Other Gamer Chapter 12 Legend of Zelda Arch (Part 2)

Kokiri Village…

A bird chirps flying down into the village and lands on a fence and others come then the fluttered away as Link walks out the tree house with the map in his hand and everyone in tow, He then turns around putting away the map.

"So you guys know the castle right? where to go and be right? We now need a band to participate" Link says and Josh steps right up.

"I think I got that covered, Link don't worry," Josh says as he snaps his fingers and clones of his holding instruments appear beside him and Jeffrey and Hannah look at him with their heads tilted with a hint of surprised.

"Really? clones? Isn't that cheating." Jeffrey says with his arms crossed.

"What?" Josh says then Link walks up to him.

"Josh is that right? 'Link says looking at him' He saw you and everyone else here so if it's just you playing the whole band we'll lose the element of surprise." Link says and Josh snaps his fingers and the clones disappear.

Jeffrey thought of something and points at Josh

"Can you make a clone of something else? 'Jeffrey says and looks at Vanellope then back at him' we need a quick runner, can you clone Vanellope?" Jeffrey asks and Josh nods and touches his watch.

Codes start appearing in thin air forming together and a flash goes off revealing another Vanellope in a T pose. Vanellope sees this and becomes surprised with another her and walks up to it and pokes its nose and looks back at Josh with a smile. Jeffrey concerned looks at the clone and then at Josh.

"Can you control her? I mean you sing and control her"

"that seems difficult a bit, I can try but I can't do much two big task at once," Josh says and Jeffrey puts his hand on his chin looking down.

"How many clones can you do?"

"A few"

"Hmm, and difficult to control so, what about…make two, Vanellope and Hannah those two would be our infiltration group, then… Ok, Vanellope's clone would be in the back like a backup say that to whoever is checking the bands then have Hannah's Clone sing along." Jeffrey says and Josh nods then turn to Hannah and taps his watch and codes appear in the air gathering together then a flash goes off revealing a Hannah in a T pose formation.

Link looks at the girls and nods.

"You guys know what to do"

"Yea, Well be quick plus Vanellope here can glitch so I think we'll be fine" Hannah says then Vanellope reassures her.

"We got it covered," Vanellope says then Jeffrey walks up to Josh

"Listen um Tapper told me the story of your adventure, but I got a question, can you sing"

"Didn't know I had a fan heh,"

"No, it's that we 'point to himself and everyone else behind him' are gonna to be in your band and can't play anything"

"Oh, don't worry I got that covered"

"What do you mean?"

"I did it Vanellope once, it's a small shock you'll feel and then you can sing and play anything"

"What sho-'Josh taps Jeffrey's forehead and a small jolt goes through him and Jeffrey takes a step back feeling a bit electrified and looks at Josh mad' The hell was that!" Jeffrey says rubbing his forehead and Josh looks at him with a smug on his face.

"Here test yourself out 'Josh snaps his fingers and acoustic guitar appears in his hand and tosses it to Jeffrey who catches it and looks at him confused.

"Any song that is acoustic?"

"Just any song I don't care," Josh says and Jeffrey holds the guitar in his hand and starts strumming some notes and finds himself playing and he becomes ecstatic and amazed at how well he's doing. Jeffrey looks up at Josh laughing and happy then stops and tosses the guitar back.

Josh catches it and disappears in thin air then walks up to the rest explaining what he's going to do to Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix then turns to Jeffrey.

"I don't think practicing is going to be an issue, so since you're the only human here, you got any songs or want the one I have in mind"

"Naw, I have some but I'll tell you later but for now 'looks up at the sky seeing its nearing close to dusk' we got to go get ready"

Everyone got together and were on their way seeing the sunset over the trees as they made their way to the exit which is the fallen wide tree trunk leaving the village but found the king standing beside it. As Link leads the group out the king stops him and looks at the group.

"I wish you guys to the best of luck, this evil must be stop and his sick games. Bring back Princess Zelda and the Ocarina where powerless without those."

"We have a plan sir don't worry"

"One more thing the reason why I'm here 'takes a deep breath' find my daughter please, That sick monster took everyone in the game including the seven sages, We have horses for you guys at the other side with Epona."

"I know this is our only shot" Link says and looks back at the gang with a nod and leads on as everyone follows. Jeffrey blinks seeing the seriousness in all this and what's at stake for the mission and whispers 'God dam!' under his breath.

Hyrule Field…

The gang makes it out the tree trunk and passes by the withered tree and beside it, the horses all lined up and a wooden chariot kart for Ralph.

"So, this is what I'm going to get every time! Really!" Ralph says and hops on as everyone gets on a horse.

"It could be worse big guy" Hannah says holding onto the horse's reins looking at Ralph with a smirk on her face and Ralph just shakes his head.

"Im just saying"

Link takes the lead looking back at everyone then nods. Vanellope hops on hers and looks ahead seeing scattered craters with smoke rising with in them on the ground around the field with an eerie silence over the land as a gust of wind blows over her and the gang.

"Careful on where you're going, there are craters here and one mistake and that's your last 'Epona raises on her hind legs and neighs as link throws his arm ahead' let's go!" Link clicks his tongue signaling Epona as they ride on ahead and the rest follows.

As they rode their way to the castle Vanellope holds on to reins of her horse tightly leaning forward as her hair dances in the wind she looks back and seeing everyone else. She then sees the moon slowly rises over the horizon shinning over the land. Corpses and skeletons were revealed by the moonlight and swords scattered across the battlefield. To her right was Death Mountain which was over flowing with lava and the ring above it blazing red. The gang slowed down as they made it to the front gates and the clouds above it were black as night and the bridge that closes and opens was broken. They see torches all lined up leading to the town as laughter, cheering and the music were heard over the walls of the castle. They all dismounted from their horses and looked around being cautious if they were being watched then walked on ahead with their guard up as Link leads the way walking over the broken bridge into the small town.

Market Town…

They went on inside and the place was packed with monsters and enemies and to Link's surprise they redesigned the whole town. They created more space in the center and demolishes the right side where the potion shop and mask shop use to be and now there resides the big stage with bright flood lights shining down on the audience. Link walks on ahead with everyone else but a small monster with a big rugged hat like what wizards use so with a clipboard in hand as he waddles and stops him. Link looks down and sees a little monster the size of child the monster looks up at him fixing his hat.

"Are you a competitor sir?" The monster says and Link replies with a nod

"Name please!" The monster says getting ready to write

"Link"

"No not your name sir, the band's name sir" The Monster says and sees Links eyebrows rise and turns to the gang.

"Any suggestion?"

"we didn't plan this far" Josh says to himself then thinks up of a random name

"Um flame in the shadow?" Jeffrey says, but Hannah raises her hand cutting him off.

"no, how about Rose Petal" Hannah says, Links shakes his head in disagreement.

"Echoes in the dark?" Josh says, and Jeffrey looks at him confused

"What? Naw lets be Broken Souls"

"BOTH OF YOU stop trying, nothing sad seriously" Link says to Jeffrey and Vanellope giggles

"How about angels of warfare" Calhoun says, and Link shakes his head and a smirk creeps up on him.

"No were not going onto battle 'grins at her' not yet" Link says then a moment passes by and Hannah looks up with a gentle smile on her face

"Beautiful tragedy, it's gonna be a Beautiful Tragedy" Hannah says, and they look at her and Ralph nods and so does Link then turns to the little monster whose eyes are wide looking at him.

"We're a beautiful tragedy" Link says and the little monster nods and writes down the name on the clipboard then back look up at Link.

"I need you and your band to go over there 'point at the side of the stage' go to the and there are a set of stairs and you'll meet with the other bands.

Link nods to the instructions and walks to the side of the stage with everyone else as they made it to the back. In the back of the stage there's a hallway, to the right was a wide room with a wide widow as the wall seeing everyone inside were they found the other bands. To their left was the stage curtain that were shut and behind that was the stage. So, they headed inside the wide room were the other bands were at but upon entering everyone looked so worried, walking around scared and fearful as some were practicing their parts and others calming their band members.

"What's going on here?!" Link says walking up to a girl from Gerudo valley calming down her band member from crying. Link places his hand on her shoulder and she turn to him.

"W-we can't lose, or he'll kill us…"

"What do you mean?" Calhoun says with her arms crossed walking up to her seeing the girl trying to collect herself.

"Public execution… to win, we have to impress him or…" She says as but her voice broke and then sobs quietly as a band player comes and comforts her. Link pulls back his hand back then looking at her seeing she's gently shaking which made him feel horrible and he tightens his fist into a ball and grind his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill that monster" Link says slowly becoming angry but Josh walks up behind him and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down solider, we got to play this right and try to not blow our cover 'Turns to the gang' let's get ready 'he nods and they all approach him' the bands on me and the rest get in position, 'Looks at Vanellope who grins with determination then nods. He walks up to her and kneels down and whispers softly to her' Listen go and hide in the back and get near the castle walls remember to look for Zelda she should be in the dungeon Link gave you the map, careful ok we know it should be crowded by enemies link pointed were they should be but if you run into trouble you have Hannah who has your back, but try your best to avoid a fight." Josh says rubs her hair and stands up. Vanellope puts on her hoodie and wasted no time as Hannah and her quickly headed out on the other side of the wide room to the back door.

As soon as the back door closes the front door swings wide open startling everyone and Dark Link walks in with a bat in hand swinging it around. The whole room became dead quite and an atmosphere of dread looms in the air as he walks in slowly moving his tongue in his mouth over his teeth dragging the bat across the floor then looks at link with an evil smile. He points the bat at him with a wink and sets the bat down leaning on it. The little monster that wrote down the band's name came waddling in beside Dark Link and looks down at the clipboard and the hat falls over his eyes, but he fixes it.

"The band from uh Gerudo valley, the Bomb Girls 'Dark Link looks at them with a smile and nods' are first up, get ready in 5 minutes." The Monster says then spins around and waddles away out the door with Dark Link in tow who closes the door behind him. A moment passes by and the band felt like the end of the world and their eyes began to water up and fear overwhelm them as some began to whimper, and the drummer cries her eyes out and the lead singer hurries to her to calm her down. The gang sees how the band completely collapses and how destroyed the become.

"OH HELL NO! hohoholy shit!" Jeffrey says to himself with a nervous chuckle and brushes his hair back feeling the anxiety from the band. A band member stands up still crying but wiped her face and cleared her voice.

"come on girls! 'wipes her own tears' destiny is calling" She says trying to convince herself and gaining the courage.

The Gerudo Valley band collected itself together and all headed out the door. As the other bands look at them with sorrow and pity seeing the door closes behind them then they hear the audience cheer as they introduced them as the band got ready and began to play.

Moments Later…

They finished their song as they crowd goes wild and the sound of cheering gave hope and relief to the bands inside seeing they made it. Then the audience became dead silent the bands inside rose from their chairs wondering what was going on. Then a loud female scream was heard, and the sound of multiple tapping was heard everywhere on the wall. Josh flinches and Jeffrey felt weak covering his face with his hands and Link blood ran cold he turns to the door staring at it as a few moments passes having second thoughts then runs out. He hurries to the stage and quietly peaks over the curtains and the sight gave him chills over his body seeing the massacre before him and tear began to build up in his eyes. The whole stage was covered by arrows and the girls were riddled by them being pierced through their bodies. Link crawls back slowly and fell on his back looking up hearing himself breathing hard and then he brushes his hair back and takes deep breath picking himself up. He takes a deep gulp and looks up seeing some of the monsters picking up the bodies on the stage and others cleaning the mess and picking up the arrows. Link then stands up weakly and heads back to the room where everyone sees his distressed face in anguish. Link closes the door behind him and pulls up a chair and sits down and covers his face josh sees his body language and believes something horrible has happened then walks up to him. But before he even made his way to link the cheering began and everyone looked at the door terrified. An announcer holding on to the microphone started testing it by tapping hearing the feedback and then clears his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause for the Bomb Girls, now folks next up is what you all been waiting for even our king! 'Dark Link smiles leaning on his arm' Please welcome to the stage the loser, the wimp, the hero of time! A Beautiful Tragedyyy!" The announcer says as he claps too

"SON OF A- 'Jeffrey bites his lips before finishing the sentence and shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head' dam this!" Jeffrey rubs his face trying to wake himself up from this reality.

Link looks at Josh with a nod and the rest of the band as they all got up and headed out the room. Josh walks out with Jeffrey, Felix, Calhoun and Ralph. The other bands all shook their head seeing them walk to their graves as some whimper to them self's and others still trying to calm each other down. Link sees this and trying to work himself up the courage and sighs through his nose.

"I need to have faith in them" Link says as he covers his face then shakes his head.

The Stage…

Jeffrey sees they crowd all cheering and jumping whistling as they see the band getting into position as Ralph sits on the drums, Calhoun on the bass guitar, Felix on the piano fixing his collar and Josh and Jeffrey as guitar and lead singers. Jeffrey looks at Josh with a nod and he smiles.

"Good luck man, shit we need it" Jeffrey says giving him a fist bump

"Well get out this alive trust me"

"shit if we do first round is on you josh"

"if we do make it…ill buy the whole dam bar" Josh whispers to himself

Josh nods at Ralph who then taps his drum stick three times and they begin to play.

(Intro)

Josh and Jeffrey jump as they play the guitar and Ralph hitting the drums

"LETS GO!" Jeffrey screams while Josh he plays the guitar

(Jeffrey)- Some people live that selfish desire, some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the start

Caught in the flame of those deep in fire

Seeking out those with a voice

One for tomorrow

(Josh)- They say we've lost our minds, we've just gained control

(Jeffrey)- Search endlessly, fight till we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bended knee, no mockery

Somehow we still carry on

"YEAH! HAHA!" Jeffrey yells rocking his head back and forth

(Josh) –Fear, Fear, Fear!

(Jeffrey)- Silence your fear, we've got to move higher

High like the stars in the sky

Guiding us all

Josh strikes the string on his guitar

Battle the will of those who conspire

Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow

(Josh)- Destroys their perfect crime, watch the power fold

(Jeffrey)- Search endlessly, fight till we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bended knee, no mockery

Somehow, we still carry on

(Jeffrey goes all out on the guitar then came Ralphs turn as they cheered him on)

(Jeffrey and Josh)- Search endlessly, fight till we're free

Fly past the edge of the sea

No bended knee, no mockery

Somehow, we still carry on

Hyrule's Castle Walls…

Hannah and Vanellope were sitting on the edge of the castle walls watching their friends play their song then Vanellope felt a tap on her shoulder then turns to Hannah who gave her the signal that it's time to go. They both jump off and landed on some bushes and sneaked past the guards and hopped another wall by boosting each other as they made it to the front gate. They went on inside and saw the interior looked like a run-down place, the center had a long red carper leading down the long hallway to a wide set of stairs and a big chandelier hangs above the steps half lit and doors all along the hallway. thanks to the map link gave they knew where to go or It seemed that it'll take centuries to find where they were going, they peeked every corner and knocked out any guards that were in their way. They gave signals to each other as they waited for the guards to make their rounds and letting them go by. Vanellope turned a corner as Hannah follows both had each other's backs then she found herself at the throne room and quickly ran to the wall her back against it and peeks inside seeing two big knight armors by the wide passage way she looks back at Hannah motioning her to come close but then saw a guard was coming.

Hannah and Vanellope hurried inside the throne room and hid behind one of the knight armor as the guards walked by and turned the corner getting out of view. Vanellope takes a deep sigh then peeks out behind the armor seeing Hannah. The two steps out behind the knight's armor and look around the Throne room seeing the size of it and having guards walking around but it being a wide room had it advantages it had many hiding spots and it'll difficult to get caught. Vanellope then spotted someone sitting on the throne looking down with a hood over its head, there was many pillars in the room supporting the ceiling leading to the chair. Vanellope and Hannah took each side and hid behind the pillars and Vanellope peeks over to the throne and sees the character with the hood start to sit slowly and began to laugh maniacally out of nowhere. Vanellope narrows her eyes witnesses something that shook her to the core. The hooded character kept on laughing and pulls back the hood revealing Dark Link, he kept laughing and then takes a deep breath. Vanellope takes cover and looks down wondering how this could be then looks at Hannah who was still behind the pillar confused as well as her. Dark Link snaps his fingers and a couple of guards come by and kneeled before him as he leans close to them.

"Guys! I think we have guests in here, bring them here so I can see… check behind those please, on actually walk really slow to the last two pillars…I want to watch them squirm." Dark link says then begins to laugh like a mad man and Hannah and Vanellope blood ran cold engulfed in fear as the guards come close and Vanellope looks at Hannah and nods and they both try to make a run for it but Dark Link points at them both and snaps his fingers their body became stiff in place as if frozen and couldn't move at all. The guards stopped knowing the paralyzing state they're in and headed back to dark link. The girl's bodies began to act on their own and walked their way to Dark Link as he viciously laughing at them as they near him. He stood up and walked behind the throne and pulled out a bat and snaps his finger and the girls kneels before the throne. He walks up to them with a smile and nods at the guards dismissing then and he begins to walk back and forth swinging the bat side to side rolling his tongue over his teeth with a big smile on his face.

( **WARNING** ) ( **WARNING** ) ( **WARNING** )

"You girls disappoint me…trying to crash the party? Really? This is gonna be hard on me but REALLY hard on you… 'sucks his teeth' but what's going to happen, has to happen, because I can't let this slide! you know this was a celebration for me, showing that this is my DOMAIN! MY KINGDOM! But seeing you ladies here hmm 'shakes his head' there is still retaliation out there so… PLEASE forgive me you, might cry, you might scream, and you'll might piss yourself….hell you're going to do all of that" Dark Link says as he picks up the bat and swing it with all his might on Hannah as Vanellope screams in horror seeing of Hannah taking a beating as blood splatted on her face and tears rolled down her cheeks and turns to Hannah her face being unrecognized and terrifying feeling of being next. She closes her eyes tightly cringing as the bat keeps smashing her head and the sound of squishing replayed in her head.

Stage…

The band finishes playing and the crowd yells and cheers them on as Jeffrey and Josh were out of breath by giving it their all and the announcer clears his throat and claps for them. Jeffrey nods at Josh and back at the audience as Josh takes a deep breath and a smile crept up his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause for the Beautiful Tragedy and to our king what is his vote on this? 'Dark Link shakes his head with a scoff and slowly claps for them and the announcer smiles' There you have it guys they've made it and they did well" Announcer says and then sees a little monster waddling to Dark Link pats his back who leans in and whispers something in his ear and Dark Link smiles wickedly and puts his hands up and the whole crowd stops cheering and snaps his fingers.

"News just came up, we found two band members from these guys inside the castle, These party crashers need to be punished!" Dark Link says as he stood up points at them. The gang felt stiff and couldn't move but what they saw shock them to the core as monsters all stood side by side with bows and arrows then they pulled back and Jeffrey stares at Dark Link with an angry expression.

"You SICK FREAK IM GONNA KILL YO- "Jeffrey says as he gets riddled by arrows same goes to the whole band and they all drop like flies and Dark Link laughs like a manic.

Throne Room…

Vanellope cries her eyes out seeing Hannah twitching and Dark Link covered by her blood as well as his bat dripping with blood then he looks at Vanellope with a look of an animal as he growls at her then begins to laugh and swings the bat around. She closes her eyes shut and as she screams with all her might until she runs out of breath.

 **(HERE) (HERE) (HERE) (HERE)**

Moments goes by as silence filled her ears she felt no pain no nothing but slowly she opens her eyes filled with tears and sees a fairy on her nose then flutters away into the forest and she looks ahead finding herself in the forest with the narrow walkway seeing everyone walking ahead then josh turns around and waves at her.

"Hey! What are you doing come on!" josh calls her out with a smile on his face

She looks at him and everything around her began to move slowly as she then drops on her knees looking at him like she saw a ghost, her lips quivering, her eyes watering up, the feeling of drowning caught in her throat the feeling of sadness overwhelmed her as then she screams and cries loudly with all her might. She screamed and screamed and cried letting go everything out of her system. The fear and sadness that overtook her was too much as Josh and the gang came running. Josh slid by her side and picked her up she hugs him tightly crying into his chest but sob uncontrollably with all her might as Josh felt her shake in his arms like a baby.

"Vanellope what's wrong! What happened?" Josh says looking down on her as she buries her face in his chest still crying her hand clutching tightly on his shirt.

Jeffrey walks up to them worried and upset as they all waited for her to get composed as she then let's go of josh and wipe her eyes and sits down beside him crossed legs with a sigh. She personally thought the truth would freak them out so she came up with an idea.

"I just had a horrible dream I…saw" Vanellope says her voice still breaking still trying to compose herself, everyone became unease and she kept talking.

"…This dream felt so real…'she stood up looking down' I'll be fine guys" Vanellope says they all looked down on her and Ralph picked up Vanellope and placed her on his shoulders as she sat there looking down twiddling her thumbs.

"Vanellope…are you sure? If anything well head back and leave this place for last," Jeffrey says looking up at Vanellope who kept twiddling her thumbs and gently shakes her head.

Jeffrey felt something horrible has happened to her but could not tell exactly what happened. He could not force her to tell him but gave her some space but he will keep an eye on her. He cannot shake the feeling but with a sigh, he moved on as everyone else did and followed. Vanellope looks up at the forest and the feeling of deja-vu loomed over seeing all of this before but she felt too weak from the crying to make any assumption.

Lost Woods…

The gang walks out of the wide tree trunk into a sea of trees a forest where one can easily get lost. Vanellope looks around and the lingering feeling of being here before became stronger seeing all this before. She looks up seeing the sunlight shining through the leaves of the trees as fireflies come dancing all around, sees the gang moving on ahead then she looks at ralph who kept glancing at Vanellope.

"You sure you're ok? All this looks cool by the way!" Ralph say in an upbeat tone and Vanellope replies with a sigh and looks on ahead.

"Yea it looks cool 'narrows her eyes hard' but familiar" She said to herself in a low voice then shakes her head.

They were heading towards the sun where its setting to the west. After a few minutes, Vanellope sees animals of all sorts jumping from tree branch to branch and groups of exotic birds flying above while chirping mixed with other animal calls surrounding her from all side. She looks around with her eyes open and shook her head knowing she's been here, couldn't shake the feeling but she remembered what happened next as they heading near the edge of the forest. Moments Later Hannah notices some bushes besides her began to shake gently. She turns and narrows her eyes and slowly walks towards the bush. Jeffrey notice her walking away from the group with her hand on the sword ready to fight then Jeffrey stops and turns to her.

"Where you are going?"

"Shh, Look!" She says and points at a rustling bush besides a tree then moments later it shook more violently.

Jeffrey narrows his eyes as he walks behind her with his hand over his pocket being cautious, as everyone got ready for an attack. Hannah pulls her sword out her sheave and points it at the bush. Then all of a sudden, a character covered in leaves falls out from behind and falls face first to the ground. Vanellope's hands ran cold remembering now what was going to happen. She jumps off Ralphs shoulder, runs to Jeffrey but Ralph caught her but glitches out of his grip and kept running, and Josh caught her.

"Vanellope don't move!" Josh says holding her back

Everyone with caution had their weapons drawn and Jeffrey gets near, kneels, and narrows his eyes and check if the character is alive then flips him over and his eyes shot wide open.

"What the…" upon close inspection it was the main character Link from the game covered in leaves coughing up blood' ITS LINK! FELIX! HAMMER NOW" Jeffrey yells turning to Felix who comes sliding beside him, pulls out his golden hammer, and hammers away the wounds from Link as Jeffrey dusts off the leaves and dirt off Link. Josh sees the gore and blood then picks up Vanellope and takes her to the back of the group telling her to stay put.

"It's all happening again…oh no…" Vanellope says under her breath

"What the hell happened to him!?" Jeffrey says looking down at him then sees link's right arm covering his abdomen, which was gushing blood, and link holding tight from bleeding out.

"Jesus! Who did this to you?" Jeffrey says and link looks up at him and faintly says

"Get out…of here…fast" Link says then slowly closes his eyes

"link? LINK!" Jeffrey says trying to wake him up

Vanellope notices and remembers this part and moments later she hears the bushes behind her shake gently as she turns around taking few steps back then it rustles more as sees something come out fast and climbs up the tree fast. Scurrying up a branch and looks down at her with blowgun in its hand. She gasps seeing this wood like kid or creature looking down at her as moments later thousands came out from behind the same bush climbing up the tree surrounding the whole gang as all of them stood on branches silently with blowguns at the ready.

"Juno…juno…is he here?" she says with her hands up and looks around scanning the whole tree line and saw a familiar face. She then came to realize that she is relieving he past events she smiles seeing little Juno above her with the blowgun in his hand but not aiming but looking down. She takes a step back and sees the gang didn't hear her so she clears her throat looking back at the creatures above

"GUUYS!" She screams getting everyone's attention then Jeffrey looks at her and sees her hands are up like a hostage then he looks above her and sees scrubs surrounding them from the tree line and he slowly stands up raising his hands covered in blood. Everyone notices what Jeffrey is doing they look up and find themselves pinned and raise their hands slowly.

"It's an ambush!" Calhoun says and she raises her hand grinding her teeth

"Don't make a move," Jeffrey says as everyone stood still then in a blink of an eye, they all hit the ground.

Deku Palace…

Vanellope slowly wakes up and her eyes shot wide-open finding herself being drag across the floor she remembers this part and looks ahead as they taking her with the rest of her friends through what seemed like a huge coliseum. She looks around seeing all the creatures she saw standing side by side yelling, cheering, and all facing ahead as others were looking down at her. She blinks trying to think and remember what happened, then it came to her, this was an execution and she knew who was going to save her. She looks up remembering the two guards squeezing her hand she looks at the crowd who were all booing and taunting her. She paid attention to the song also that was playing in the background. Vanellope and her friends dragged down a long path surrounded by Deku scrubs all out of control all exited for something. She then looks ahead seeing that they were getting close to the center then looks around as something caught her eye. Beside her was a little Scrub the size of her, trying to catch up as he jogs beside her. She smiles seeing it is her friend and she felt relieved seeing him catching up.

"Psst! Hey!" Vanellope tries to get his attention. Then the Deku scrub turns and looks at her waving his small hand.

"Hi I'm juno! Who are you?"

"Yeah hi, Listen sorry I don't have time but I need your help please!"

"Sure what's up?"

"This is all a mistake we were trying to save link, were not monsters ok" She says

"Oh but we saw says differently, I mean pretty obvious"

"Why! Listen! Juno were from somewhere else please! Listen to me this is a mistake" Vanellope says raising her voice then the guards squeeze her hand and she shrikes in pain.

"Wait, where you from? How? Then if you're from somewhere else why you here?"

"I'll explain it all it you save me please Juno! You don't have much time!" She says at him, tries to break free, and screams from the grip they had on her. She turns to Juno with fear in her eyes but had faith he knew what he had to do and he looks at her feeling horrible.

They now made it to the center as the Deku guards now stood side by side in front of a stage holding the prisoners. From left to right the guards stood tall holding them. Vanellope looks ahead at her friends, seeing them knocked out but then sees Jeffrey starting to wake up. He blinks several times and looks ahead seeing a throne decorated with leaves and flowers. Jeffrey opens his eyes and sees he is been captured and looks around then sees Vanellope looking down with her eyes close. He looks around and sees Josh still knocked out like the rest, Ralph inside a big thick jail cell unconscious. He tries to move, the guards squeeze their grip on him, and he yells in pain and glares at the guard. Vanellope then hears a loud roar and she looks back into the crowd anxious trying to find Juno. The King walks on stage with his hand wide open as the crowd cheers and tones down.

"What we have here before us! Are the evil minions from that wretched Dark Link?" The king says with loud authoritative voice as the whole crowd cheers in excitement.

"Well show him whose boss! Well show him to never mess with us! These monsters shall be executed publicly!" The king said and Juno was stricken with fear Vanellope whispered to herself 'Come on juno! You can do it!' Juno felt something very wrong and believe what Vanellope said. He ran to the front but the guards stood side by side creating a barrier. He could not get past it and so he was running out of time then he moved around as everyone was getting excited and piled together closing space for Juno. The other guards began to set up nooses on stage side by side. Juno gets irritated and jumps and climbs on a Deku guard and jumps on everyone's head heading to prisoners and blows a bubble gliding over them as it pops and rolls on the ground looking up. Seeing everyone on stands walking up the short steps up to the nooses and he sees Vanellope looking around with a calm collected face then spots Juno with a smile. He sees rest sleeping but except for one boy who is trying to break free then a guard hit his head knocking him out. Juno stood up and ran as fast as he could to his father before he gave the final word. Climbing up the stage looking around then spots the kings and went full sprint at his father.

"DON'T! STOP! STOOP! DON'T DO IT! STOO- 'Juno screams as he jumps and tackles the king as they both hit the ground and the guards took their weapons out and checked on the king and see it's his son' OOOP! DAD! THEIR NOT DARK LINKS MINIONS!" Juno says breathing hard looking onto his father's eyes with tears in his then the king looks at him concerned.

"What? What's wrong my boy! Watch your tongue you don't know what you speaking off!"

"TRUST ME FOR ONCE DAD! THIER NOT FROM HERE! JUST LOOK AT THEM" Juno yells panting hard and the kings sets him down and walks to the prisoners. The crowd has gone silent seeing the father and son fight over the prisoners.

"Outrageous! My boy! Look at them 'Juno gets aggravated and walks up to Vanellope' Son what are you doing?!"

"Does this even exits in our game! Huh! Dad! LOOK! 'Juno plucks a candy drop off of Vanellope's head as she makes a face at him and he says sorry but walks up to his father holding it in his hand' do you know what it is?" Juno says and the king looks closer at the candy drop then slowly walked by each prisoners. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something was off and halted all the guards.

"Stop! Set them down!" he says and the did what they were told and the crowd became confused. The guards untied everyone and setting them up side by side. Juno runs to Vanellope and sees her on her knees smiling.

"I called off the execution," Juno says and Vanellope sighed in relief and collapses from the stress and Juno catches her in his arms.

"Who are you guys?" The King says and Jeffrey stood up feeling his wrist and looks at him.

"Where here to save the game!" Jeffrey says and the King nods but with cautious.

Kokiri Village…

The Kokiri children and the Deku became allies when Dark link took over. Some stayed loyal by the king and the games rules meaning monsters will not attack the NPCs. However, since Dark Link's take over no one is safe so now young little deku's and Kokiri children help and play with each other, The forest as a whole has become more united becoming a family enemy and allies alike. The Guards took in Vanellope and her friends into a big tree house up on a hill on a wooden stretch to carry the injured. The kids stopped playing and wondered what happened and saw the son of the king with them as they became more curious. The guards have taken them to the Know-It-All Brother's Tree House up the hill. Inside was roomy and enough space for everyone including Ralph as they brought them inside. This place used to be the know-it-all Brothers house but reformed into a bunker. The Guards set up a special bed for Ralph due to his size and regular bed for the rest. After that, the guards left Juno alone who will be taking care of them. Since they were all still knocked out Juno kept company as two in-game days pass by. Kids and young Deku's came by questioning what has going on but Juno shrugged them off telling them little details so they are satisfied enough. Moments later, Juno turns to Vanellope and sees she starts to wake up and sits on her bedside. Vanellope slowly opens her eyes and sees Juno looking down at her at her. She then remembered this part but yawns, shook her head, sat up straight, and turned to Juno.

"Listen juno what I'm going to say…is going to surprise you and…I need help"

"Whats wrong?"

"I've been here before…in a couple of seconds Link will be here"

"W-what? What do you mean? Link has been in critical danger for a while, it'll be a couple of days for him to be back on his fee-" Juno says then heard someone walk in and turns to see its Link. His eyes widen and turns to Vanellope.

"Don't freak out! There's more, and we don't have time because he's coming"

"Who? 'Link says pulling up a chair and sits beside Juno patting his shoulder' How have you been taking care of our guests here huh Juno"

"They seem fine sir!"

"Ease down kid" Links says and turns to Vanellope who was looking at him surprised.

"Um Link, I need to tell you something and it might sound weird, but you gotta trust me!" Vanellope says anxiously and nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been here before, I mean all this 'she throws her hands up showing everything' like dejavu and in a few minutes he'll be here"

"who will be here?" Juno says tilting his head at Vanellope

"That monster…Dark Link" Vanellope says and her voice almost broke and Link crossed his arms looking at her serious and narrows his eyes.

"Hmm… you did this all before?" Link asks and Vanellope nods then they all hear yawning turn to see Josh and the gang all waking up. Jeffrey stretches his arms while yawning and siting in the side of his bed.

"What the hell 'yawns' just happened" Josh says stretching and sits on the side of the bed.

Link looks at Juno disappointed

"How potent were those tranquilizers you guys shot"

"Uhh um we kind of… um went overboard...on it" He says embarrassed looking down then up at link.

Link shakes his head at him with a smile then turns to Vanellope but she points finger at him.

"Yes we are the ones that are going to fix your game and I know the story of how you got here…"

Link looks at her skeptical, turns to face her, and crosses his arms.

"Ok then, how did I get here?"

"you gave back the Ocarina of Time back to dark link and he went back on his word and sent his army at you, leaving you wounded and ended up at the forest when we found you…done." Vanellope says then the gang tilts their heads at Vanellope not understanding she said But Link look at her slowly standing up from his chair with horrific eyes with fear over taking him.

"You're not lying…you been here before…so how far did you make it?" Link says astonished looking at her.

"We, we um made it into the castle…and 'she looks down in sorrow and glances at Hannah' we were wiped out" Vanellope says not budging

Jeffrey narrows his eyes at Vanellope and shakes his head.

"Wait…Vanellope what are you talking about, How do you know all about this?"

"yes…I know this and its hard to go back and remember but…I, couldn't save her"

"Save who?" Link says and sees Vanellope looks at Hannah

"So did I die? I really died." Hannah says and everyone got quiet and turns to her as she looks down with her hand on her chest.

Vanellope blinks and looks at her and gently nods then turns to Link.

"Look! he's coming in any moment now he will make a deal with you and we will come up with a plan and…the KING!" Vanellope says and jumps out of bed running out, Link hurries to stop her, and everyone else followed.

Kokiri Village…

Vanellope slides to a stop looking up but notices that the kids were still playing and she does a 360 looking around seeing no changed at all then felt a hand on her shoulder and sees Link behind her.

"Don't, ever do that again ok," Link says and she looks back up seeing nothing.

"He get here and has the King hostage and drops him but Josh saves him."

"Ok?! But you can't go out at random, and the kings safe he's heavily guarded." Link says and turns to see everyone else join up.

Vanellope becomes aggravated and crosses her arms at them, and walks away while looking at the ground. She then hears everything become quiet, the birds and insects every sentient being went quiet. She looks ahead to see everyone else has dropped everything looking up. She looks back at his friends who also were looking up in fear. She then felt something heavy in her heart like a sting then places her hand over her chest as she slowly turns and looks up.

Above them was Dark Link holding the King with a knife against his neck. All the Children shook in fear of what might happen and Vanellope tightens his fists looking at him. Dark Link looks down at Link and smiles wickedly.

"Well well well WELL! My MAN! Little Link it been too long! 'He lightly chuckles' I missed you." Dark Link says seeing Link grinding his teeth in anger then looks down seeing the king struggling.

"Sorry we had to meet like this, but you're king doesn't take deals to easily, he kind of got angry and I KINDA GOT A LITTLE ANGRY TOO!, Where are my manners here having your king back 'He lets the King go as he pummels to the ground from high altitude yelling till he hit the ground.' Woops Hahaha!" Dark Link laugh manically as everyone else gasps as others screamed in fear. He looks down chuckling as the dust settles but he becomes upset seeing someone broke the kings fall. Josh glitches just in time, catching the King and slowly placing him down.

"Thank you son"

"No problem your majesty"

Dark Link becomes infuriated but took a deep breath brushing his hair back and exhales then looks at link with a creepy smile on his face.

"Link I have a proposition for you!" Dark Link says tilting his head and Link remembers what Vanellope said that he'd offer another deal.

"What is it this time!"

"Hmm, didn't hesitate huh, alright then you'll love it trust me" Dark link says and sees he did not make another outburst and smiles then slowly descends to the ground but still levitating overlooking the small village.

"I'm hosting a party! A concert to be exact but I want the best band of each tribe in this game who are Leaf, you guys 'he claps for them' Fire, the Gorons and Water, the Zora freaks but from what I heard their good all at yours truly, Hyrule castle. I was going to use the king for demonstration, want to know what is it pretty boy?" Dark Link says and sees Link glaring at him as Dark Link chuckles.

"It's pretty neat actually, look 'He disappears and reappears behind the King and stabs a sword through his chest and reappears in front of Link with a bloody sword. In a blink of an eye no one noticed what happened but then the king groaned in intense pain and his chest gushed out purple blood and falls to the ground breathing heavily as josh noticed and goes to help him up and sees the king pass before his eyes. Everyone gasp witnessing the horror that what just happened' aww pity I know but there's more Link." Dark Link says then pulls out the Ocarina of Time and plays a odd hypnotic song and then king then regains his breath and energy his wounds all heal on its own and reviving him. The king slowly picks himself up and stands up as everyone sees this miracle before their eyes and quivers in fear and happiness.

"Needless to say that I brought back everyone in the town back to life, even that girl… the um dammit, the um, the god dam daughter of that ranch Lon Lon Ranch! YES! You know what I'm saying and man! HOHOHO! 'Dark Link chuckles to himself' How she died a horrible death." Dark Link says with a evil grin and looks down at everyone.

"Anyways, yeah! Best band you guys got and come to my place and the prize reward is a surprise! So yeah, see you later! Tata!" Dark Link waves and flies out of the forest and then life returned back in the forest with the birds chirping and insects flying around. Everyone looked terrified of this invitation and others went to check on the king. Link looks down at himself as Josh walks back to the gang looking at Link.

"We dealing with a mad man but he gave us and advantage" Josh says but sees Link looking down in shook then Josh pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry what did I say, look behind you" Josh says and link looks up at him lost then turns around and sees everyone with determined smiles. Link sees this, that gave him strength and he nods and faces them. Vanellope ran back up the hill and motions Juno to come inside the tree house with her. Juno sees this, jumps off a tree stump, and follows her in. As they went inside Juno asks her some and she jumps on the table and turns around looking down at Juno.

"Are your friends always this cool?" He says and Vanellope nods with a straight face and sighs.

"Alright everything is going exactly how it went 'Vanellope says and looks at the door waiting for everyone, as they were outside reassuring Link of their team work. She sat down crossing her legs facing the door then seeing everyone walk in with an expressionless face.' Guys I have something to tell you, this is something that we will change."

Link crosses his arms as they all surrounded the table looking down at Vanellope who stood up and tightens her fists.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to change history"

End of Chapter 12

(The gang will set up a new plan to take down Dark link and find out he is worst then a monster… find out next chapter) (guys…..what the hell did I just write god dam! Sorry guys for the wait but yea…I got no excuse I'm just lazy and selfish but I'm back well…meh)


End file.
